Disgusting
by KhajiitWarriorSam
Summary: I knew she was a fake the minute she walked in, it was completely obvious. Now I have her in my grasp, and it's only a matter of time before she breaks. She's a disgusting, retched, filthy creature. I've seen dogs cleaner than her. She deserves nothing but my utmost contempt. But she has information I need. I'll get her to break, just you wait.
1. A Captured Spy

**Note: The amount of messages and reviews I got in such a short time were amazing. While most of the choices were popular, Elenwen/Female Dragonborn took the cake. I plan on doing a Lydia/Female Dragonborn and Serana/Female Dragonborn later, but only after I finish this. I'd planned on waiting a few days before writing, but I was too anxious to start this. In all honesty this will be short compared to what I'm use to (but longer than Thirst). So, sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

**Elenwen POV:**

I knew she was a fake the second she walks in, but I couldn't just attack her right then and there. What would the others think? No, I had to wait. I watch her move around the party, talking to anyone that comes near her. At one point she speaks to Idgord Ravencrone, then the old woman begins screeching at Razelan about something. I can clearly see the Khajiit slink away behind the bar, but the other guest are too distracted by Idgord and Razelan arguing to notice. I step in and quickly dissolve the situation, then motion for a guard. When she arrives I lean in and whisper to her, "It appears one of our guest has gotten lost. Find her.". She's about to leave, but I remember something and motion for her to say. Then, I calmly tell her, "Alive.". She nods and quietly leaves, her blade drawn.

After a few moments I hear the sound of fighting in the distance, but calmly motion for Illdi to play louder. She does, and the sound of people screaming is drowned out. About halfway through the party the guard returns, but stays in the corner. It's clear why. Her leggings are covered in blood, her scabbard is leaking the red liquid, and a cut is still bleeding on her face. When I have the chance I walk over to her. Instantly, the guard tells me, "She killed half of our men, but we caught her. She's awaiting your pleasure in a cell.". I nod and quietly ask, "Who was she?". The guard shrugs and tells me, "She had Blades armor on, a Blades sword, and an Amulet of Talos on her. It's a safe guess she has some connection with the blades.". I nod and go back to the party, smiling. Today just gets better and better.

* * *

It's well past midnight when I enter her cell, the dungeons abandoned. The Khajiit was stripped of her armor and clothes, now only her undergarments cover her torso. We gave her some ragged trousers, but they're filthy already. I yank the rolling trunk in behind me, my tools of trade inside. I quickly close her cell and lock it, but I doubt the Khajiit could ever escape. I slowly turn and take in the pathetic creature in front of me. Her long, thick pelt is grey, her wide eyes are green, and her body is adorned with piercings. After I'm done examining her body I look into her eyes, I need to see what kind of woman she is. Her eyes are filled with fear, but beneath that I can see hate and anger. It's good she fears me, if she cooperates I'll give her a quick, dignified death.

The hate and anger are problems, but I can work past that. I focus on the fear. Khajiits are often full of fear, but they're prideful and overconfident. If I could focus all my attention on her fear, then she'll break within an hour. She's probably afraid of Altmer in general (most of the lessor races are), but I need to make her afraid of me as a person. I could always beat her within an inch of her life, but that won't inspire her to tell me anything. I need to get into her mind, root there, and fill her head with fear and panic. But first I need to question her, she might be willing to simply tell me what she knows. I clear my throat and tell her, "Tell me all I want to know, and no harm will come to you.". The Khajiit curls her lips, spits at my boots, and snarls, "Go fuck yourself.".

A damned shame. I open my trunk and pull out one of my favorite devices. Five metal handles, each with a long strand of metal coming out of it. The strands end in five barbed, small metal arrows. I place the device to the side and unchain the Khajiit, only to chain her to the floor a few seconds later. Now she's lying on the ground, her back revealed to me. I hum and place the first arrow in her right hand, the woman remaining silent as the point enters her flesh. The second goes into her shoulder, and the third between her ribs. I chuckle as I place the fourth at the base of her spine, the fifth in her ass. I take the one handle that leads to her shoulder in my right hand, the other four in my left. I clear my throat and ask, "Who sent you?". The Khajiit snarls and says, "Talos.".

I _tsk_ in disapproval and activate my sparks spell in my right hand, the spell traveling up the strand of wire. Normally, a sparks spell would easily kill someone, but it becomes weaker traveling up the wire. It'll hurt horribly, but the Khajiit will be in no danger of dying. She remains silent when the spell hits her, but her right hands twitches and jerks. "Impressive.". I sarcastically congratulate her as she remains silent, but pass the handle leading to her ribs in my other hand. She's quietly gasping, but refuses to make sound as her body thrashes. "Who sent you?". I ask as I put a third handle in my hand, this one to her shoulder. "T-The N-N-Nine!". She manages to spit out, her body thrashing as my weakened sparks spell runs up and down her body. She'll break soon enough.

I take the fourth handle in my hand, this one leading to the base of her spine. This time she throws her head back and yowls, her body doing a sick dance as I increase the intensity of my spell. An advantage of being an experienced Altmer is the fact I can hold this spell for hours at a time. I sigh and tell her, "I'm getting bored, now tell me. Or I could always give you the full experience.". She manages to spit out, "Fuck you!". Before she yowls as her body keeps dancing. I _tsk_ again and take the final handle in my hand, making my sparks spell as powerful as I can. I yawn and watch as she begins to cry, her body quickly starting to spasm against the cold, hard ground. I tell her, "This could stop at any time, just tell me who sent you. One little word and this ends.".

It keeps up like this for a few hours. I kindly offer her a way out of misery, and she tells me to go fornicate with myself. Eventually, I grow bored and yank the barbs from her skin, putting this tool up. I unchain her and throw her in a corner, my sparks spell taking all of the fight from her body. I quickly set up a table, laying my torture devices out. When I'm done I yank her over to the table, showing her all of the devices. I chuckle and tell her, "Choose.". She couldn't know what half of the devices do. She could choose something she thinks is completely painless, and it could be the worst device I have. When she shakes her head I place my hand on her back and let her taste my sparks, then she quickly points at one of my favorite tools I have.

The breast ripper. Perfect. I once again chain her to the wall, then put the device on. It's a glove, but has five long hooks. One sprouts from each finger, the tips extremely sharp. I want to start the torture, but I need to tell her what the device does. It'll make her terrified before I begin. "You chose the breast ripper, one of my personal favorites. First, I'll simply grope one of you tits, but which one is your choice. Then, I'll start to slowly press down. After a while your breast will either come off, or it'll shred like parchment. If you don't die you'll be horribly disfigured the rest of your short life. Blood is known to splatter on the victim and torturer, but I don't mind getting dirty for my work. Now, I've talked long enough. Let's get started, shall we?". I quickly make my way over to her.

I use one of the hooks to cut away her breast binding, her flesh now exposed to my eyes. I can see her recoil and writhe in desperation, obviously terrified. That's no surprise, people feel more vulnerable when they're naked. I should have forced her to strip the second I got in her cell. Oh well. I bring my hand up and ask, "Which breast?". She remains silent and glares, but I can see the tears rolling down her cheeks. I snarl and tell her, "Worthless Khajiit, fine I'll decide. Right it is.". I quickly take her right breast in my hand, the Khajiit writhing under my touch. I smirk and squeeze, groping her as the tips dig into her flesh. I lean in and quietly tell her, "One name. Just one. And then you'll get to keep your tit. Your breast are already small enough, there's no need to make them smaller.".

She whimpers and closes her eyes, but doesn't tell me to fuck myself. I quickly change tactics and slowly lean in even closer, whispering to her. As I speak I pinch her breast, the hooks digging into the skin while my fingers twist her nipple. I easily lie to her as I grope her. "Come on. One little word. I don't want to hurt you, but I need to know why you're here.". She looks ready to tell, but I need to urge her on. "If you don't tell I'll have to take your breast, both of them. And, there's another device I have. I can stick it up inside you, turn a lever, and spikes will come out of it. I don't want to do that, but I need to know who sent you.". The Khajiit remains silent, but cries all the while. I sigh and say, "Such a same.". But before I can claim her breast she yells, _"Delphine! Delphine! Delphine sent me!"_.

So the bitch is alive. I need to know where she is, but the prisoner's been interrogated enough for one day. She needs to rest, and believe what I told her about not wanting to hurt her. So I put away my favorite toy and shush the Khajiit, retying her breast bindings. I slowly unchain her, the prisoner falling to the ground. I take her in my arms, ignoring the reek and lower station of the beast before me. I shush, praise, and thank her as I set about healing her wounds. Once she's treated I go over to my trunk and pull out two rewards, incentive for her to tell me more when I come here again. A thick goat hide blanket so she doesn't freeze. And, a gigantic bottle of the finest skooma, along with a skooma pipe. She might even spill some secrets while she's high, but I doubt it.

Many of my fellows criticize my way of interrogation, but I get the quickest results. I give her the rewards and clean up my tools. I quickly unlock the door and leave, dragging my chest behind me. As I walk I can't help smiling. After a few hours I've found out important information, and planted fear in the prisoner's simple little mind. All in all, today was a good day.


	2. Interrogations

I return to the prisoner's cell a few hours later, the Khajiit wrapped up in her blanket. The skooma bottle is empty, but her high has probably worn off by now. I have her dinner in my hand, all of the dishes from Elsweyr. Torturing is fun, but I need her to eventually relay information willingly. I would love it if she went back to Delphine as my spy, but she needs to willingly do what I say before than. She doesn't have to like me, but needs to follow my orders. Giving her food is a small thing, but eventually she'll associate me with something good. In this case, it's the bringing of food. When I open her cell she whimpers and pushes herself in a corner. Pathetic creature. I slowly walk over to her and place the plate at her side, then place a bottle of mead beside it. It's a small meal, but she'll enjoy it.

When she realizes it's food she quickly tears into it, her body exhausted after our torture session. While she's eating I slowly sit by her, close enough to reach out and touch her. She eyes me, but doesn't fight. When she's done I slowly reach out, rubbing her back. She tenses, but doesn't move. Probably remembering how I almost ripped off her small breast. As I rub I ask her, "You know why I had to punish you, right?". She looks like she wants to snarl, but she remembers our session and stays quiet. I comfortingly rub her back as I say, "You were bad, and needed to be reminded of your place. This is Skyrim, we believe in the eight. Talos was only a man, yet you said 'the nine'. And, you were wandering around the embassy when you shouldn't have. You could have gotten hurt.".

She looks upset, but I can see the slight hint of fear in her eyes. She's truly wondering if she did something wrong, if the torture was her fault. Now, all I need to do is drive it home. I keep rubbing and tell her, "I'm just trying to throw a party and do my job, but you crashed it and tried to ruin it. I only wanted to teach you a lesson, but you wouldn't tell me the truth. But that's behind us, the future is more important.". She looks more confused than ever. Perfect. I ask her, "Doesn't it feel good to know you're punished? Now, you're a better woman for it.". Then, her anger kicks in and she tells me, "This is insane! It's not my fault you tortured-". I cut her off by hugging her, trapping her in my embrace. I groan and say, "There you go again! I don't want to discipline you again, but I will if I have to!".

She instantly shuts up. It appears I need to show her I'm clearly in control here. I could force her to get naked and stay clothed myself, then she'll be extremely terrified and intimidated. But I want to save that for later. Instead, I start a small fire in the palm of my hand. The reaction is immediate. She breaks free and cowers in the farthest corner of the room, her eyes glued to the flame. She swallows and ask, "What are you doing?!". I chuckle and tell her, "I thought you might be cold.". She swallows again and squeaks, "I'm fine!". So the big bad kitty is afraid of magic. Good. I put out the flame and tell her, "I'll be back tomorrow morning with food and questions, be prepared.". I rise and leave her in her dark cell, the rats and spiders her only companions.

* * *

I'm eating dinner when Rulindil approaches me, a look of concern on his face. He clears his throat and asks, "Elenwen? Do you have a moment?". When I nod he sits beside me with a look of worrying concern still on his face. The interrogator quickly tells me, "I've noticed we've gotten a new prisoner, but my services haven't been required. When do you plan on beginning her interrogation?". I swallow a bite of bread and tell him, "I'm running her interrogation, and it started a few hours ago. Your services won't be required.". He looks startled and ask me, "Why? I mean no offense, but you've never taken any interest in the prisoner before, unless they were of high caliber. A filthy Khajiit that tried to crash your party doesn't seem that important.".

I consider keeping him in the dark, but I may eventually need his services. So, I quietly tell him, "This prisoner could lead us to Delphine, and if I'm lucky she can be used as a spy to relay her movements and plans. Your skills are a gift, but I need a different kind of torture to get her to spill. Brute force won't break her, but I'm getting an idea how to.". Rulindil looks shocked at what the prisoner can do, but nods and quickly leaves. I turn back to my food, but my mind wanders to the prisoner. Is there a faster way to break her? Should I earn her trust or keep breaking her? I suppose I can try both. So, before I go to bed I hand a guard a bottle of skooma and a apple pie. I quickly tell her, "Take this to the Khajiit prisoner.". She nods and quickly rushes away. As I climb into bed pride fills my heart, she'll be my spy before she knows it.

* * *

When I walk into the cell I don't have my trunk, but it's right outside. The chest of torture devices might put her on edge and ruin the small bond of trust I'v made with her. The food I'm bringing her is the finest we have, similar to what I myself ate for breakfast. I didn't chain her, but she's asleep in a corner. I slowly rub her back to wake her up, ignoring the filthy creature's pelt. When she's awake I put on a fake smile and tell her, "Good to see you awake. Here's your breakfast.". She looks extremely confused as I had her the plate. Good. I need to keep her off her game, and never allow her a sense of routine. As she eats I hum and slowly rub her leg, the Khajiit tense. Probably just preparing for some sort of betrayal. It'll come sooner than she thinks.

When she's done eating I put her plate to the side, then clear my throat. The prisoner instantly tenses and I can practically feel the fear radiating from her. She can tell interrogation time is coming, but she wants to ward it off as long as possible. I move my hand from her leg to her back, resume rubbing, and lie to her, "I don't want to hurt you, I really don't. Just tell me what I need to know, then I'll let you go.". I can see her shoulders shake in fear, but she doesn't retaliate. Good. She's learning from her mistakes. I keep talking, "I won't lie to you, Delphine is wanted by my organization. It saddens me to think of her running around free, but there's something else that saddens me even more.".

I can see the curiosity in her eyes, but before she can ask I quickly tell her, "The thought that my enemy used you as a pawn.". She stiffens and tells me, "I'm not a pawn.". I make a fake noise of sympathy and tell her, "My sweet, innocent child. Delphine is a master of words, she could give you a mug of piss and make you think it was ale. She lied to your face, but that's in the past! Tell me all she told you, and I'll forgive your crimes. Please, you're innocent of Delphine's crimes! Don't go down with her! Tell me!". She looks ready to cry as she whispers, "No.". I let out a fake cry of anguish and beg her, "Please! I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I need to! Please, don't make me! Tell me the sweet lies Delphine whispered in your ear, then I'll set you free!".

Tears stream down her face as she shakes her head, fear radiating off of her. I let out a fake sob and lie, "I'm so sorry, but I have to hurt you now. I have to teach you your place.". She closes her eyes and wails as I rise, then I leave to get my trunk. I return with the trunk, the Khajiit prisoner cowering in the corner. She can't see me so I let myself smile, the filthy beast finally seems to know where she belongs. At the feet of those better than her. After I'm done smiling I put on my sympathetic face and chain her, even lying and telling her I'm sorry. I activate my flame spell, but grab a blanket before I start. I slowly place my hand on her side, watching as her pelt slowly catches fire. She yowls in terror when she sees the flames licking her side, but the fire hasn't touched her skin yet.

When it touches her skin her screaming increases dramatically, and I set to work. I use the blanket to put out the flames, but they've damaged her skin. It's a second degree burn, and it'll hurt for a while. I fake another wail and tell her, "Just tell me where Delphine is! Please! I don't want to do this!". I actually want to, but I need information first. I repeat the process, each time allowing the flame to lick her skin longer. She finally breaks when I show no sign of stopping the flame, her skin beginning to crackle like a roasting pig. She wails and screams, "Markarth! She's in Markarth!". I quickly put out the flame, the smell of roast Khajiit filling the cell. I'm about to leave when I realize what I have to do. I would prefer to leave, but I need to regain the prisoner's trust. I sigh as I turn.

* * *

**Dragonborn POV:**

I touch my side, the skin cooked by the flames. My hand is gently pulled aside, Elenwen placing her own hand on the scorched flesh. I feel a healing spell flow into my body. A powerful one. I can't help moaning in relief as the pain leeches from me. After a while the Altmer removes her hand, and moves on to my other burns, only stopping when they're all healed. She slowly forces me the rise, pulling me into her arms and shushing me. I simple stay still as a statue as she asks me, "Wasn't that easy? One little word and it all stopped. I didn't want to hurt you, but you just made me so mad. If you'd just told me the truth in the first place, then none of that would have happened. But it doesn't matter, you told the truth in the end. And, you're still just now learning where your place is.".

I can't stop myself from asking, "Where's my place?". A small grin appears on Elenwen's face as she tells me, "At my feet.". Before I can answer the Altmer keeps speaking, "You've done well, and given me valuable information. I'll make sure you're rewarded, and my men will sweep Markarth. When I have Delphine your prize will eclipse the rewards I've given you thus far. Trust me. Now rest, I'll return later.". Elenwen gently places me back on the ground, then leaves. I whimper and crawl into a corner, as far away from the door as possible. As I fall asleep I feel the remaining hurt from my two sessions with Elenwen. And, something else occurs to me. I lied about where Delphine was. I suppose I should be terrified about what Elenwen will do when she finds out, but I'm too tired to care.

* * *

**Elenwen POV:**

On the way to my room I quickly find a guard and tell her, "Bring three bottles of skooma, a fine meal, and a whore to the Khajiit prisoner.". The woman nods and quickly rushes away. I continue to my room, a smile splitting my face. Delphine is within my grasp, the Khajiit is breaking, and Skyrim is still at war. As I climb into bed I congratulate myself on how quick the Khajiit is breaking. But then a thought comes to me. Why not keep the Khajiit?

Slavery is abolished in all provinces, but it still goes on. And, it's not unheard of for members of my organization to have beastfolk as slaves. It would take time to train her and I'd have to carefully hide her, but it could be worth it. But the real question isn't if I could keep her, it's if she's truly worthy of being my personal slave. She's not bad to look at and learns fast enough, I'm certain she could do any task I ask of her and more. I sigh as I close my eyes, I'll have to decide some other time.

* * *

**Dragonborn POV:**

I pant as the whore leaves, complaining about serving a 'cat'. It seems even Altmer prostitutes place themselves above everyone else. Oh well, I'm not the one spreading my legs for a living. I stretch and crawl over to where I placed my meal, two full skooma bottle beside the plate. I tossed the emptied bottle somewhere, but I can't find it. I quickly grab a bottle of skooma. I happily pour the liquid into the pipe, throw the bottle to the side, and inhale the narcotic drug. According to the guard Elenwen gave me the whore, drugs, and food. I'm not sure where Elenwen got this skooma, but it's not the watered down stuff that comes from Skyrim. As the drug takes effect I sigh in content and reach over to the plate, grabbing a rib bone that still has a decent amount of meat on it.

As I gnaw on the bone I consider why Elenwen is giving me all of this. Then, I remember I told her where Delphine was. With any luck when she comes up empty she'll just think Delphine escaped her. But I have a sinking feeling she'll know I lied and 'punish' me. My thoughts instantly turn to the tortures this woman has inflicted upon me. She claims it was my own fault, but is it true? A strange sense of shame fills my gut at the thought that I might be the problem. I crack the bone open for the marrow, now thinking of Delphine. Was she lying? I don't know. As I swallow the meat I think about what Elenwen has given me. Does she truly care? Maybe it is my fault. I sigh as I chew on the bone, tiredness overcoming me. I groan as I lie down to sleep, the skooma running through my veins.


	3. Choices

**Elenwen POV:**

I'm woken up by a guard desperately shaking my shoulder, a perturbed look on her face. I get up and ask her, "What?". The guard nervously tells me, "The whore that serviced the Khajiit prisoner last night is demanding to see you.". I sigh and tell her, "Take me to him.". She nods and quickly walks away. I follow her, for once glad that I sleep in my clothing. I want whatever business the prostitute has to be over as soon as possible, and dressing would take time and make him restless. While we walk I ask the guard, "Don't these people usually move on after a few days?". She shrugs and tells me, "He makes good money around the embassy, but I agree that he's stayed a unusual amount of time. Shall I remove him from the premises once this business is over?". I nod in answer.

When I enter my office I see the whore sitting stiff-backed in the chair in front of my desk. He's obviously nervous. Good. I dismiss the guard, quietly shut my door, and take my seat. I expect him to say something, but he stays silent. So, I calmly ask him, "You wished to see me?". He nods and tells me, "I wish to discuss my pay for servicing your,". He thinks for a slight moment, then says, "pet.". I quickly tell him, "I'd planned on holding off on paying you, I might wish for you to service the prisoner again in the near future.". He looks almost embarrassed as he says, "I'm leaving soon. And, even if I was staying, I don't wish to service the Khajiit. Please, just give me my pay and I'll go.". I suppose it couldn't hurt to get rid of this whore sooner than expected. So, I nod and pull out my coin purse.

I begin sorting the coins and ask him, "How much?". He nervously says, "Ten thousand.". I splutter, stop sorting, and ask him, "Is your sperm made of gold?". He blushes like a maiden and says, "I think that's a good price.". I inwardly sigh and ask him, "Is five thousand enough?". He considers my offer, then ask, "Six?". I resume sorting and ask, "Five and a half?". He considers my offer before saying, "Okay." I nod and keep sorting. It'll take a while to count out that much gold, but I have ten more bags of gold inside my desk. As I sort I ask him, "Why so high? You estimated three thousand.". He begins to blush like mad, but tells me, "It wasn't what I expected.". I furrow my brow and ask, "She was that bad?". He shakes his head and tells me, "She was a Khajiit.".

I keep sorting, but tell him, "I'm aware of what she is. But what does it matter? She has the same holes as any Altmer woman.". He clears his throat in nervousness and tells me, "It's not the same.". He makes awkward hand motions as he says, "There was hair everywhere and she made noises like a cat in heat.". I nod showing I've heard him, but now I've heard enough. I don't particularly want to know how my prisoner sounds during sex. Even now I'm trying to shake the image of the prostitute mounting my prisoner out of my head. But the whore keeps speaking, "Not to mention she lasted extremely long, far too long to be normal. I was done before she even started yowling.". My hand stops sorting and I ask, "Did you spill your seed on her belly?".

I look up and he gulps before shaking his head. I let out a perturbed chuckle and ask him, "The floor? Her back? A rag? Her hair?". He shakes his head 'no' after every word. I feel anger rise in my chest and tell him, "You had better be joking. _Were you inside her?! Did your minute brain not realize to pull out?!_". He's practically hyperventilating as he squeaks out, "Her legs where around my waist and her claws were in my back, I didn't think about it until she complained!". I slowly put my head in my hands, take a deep breath, and tell him, "Five hundred gold will be deducted from your pay, and I want you to leave directly after you get your payment. If a bastard ends up growing in the prisoner's womb, then you better not come here again or I'll slit your throat for your stupidity.".

He nods and I resume sorting. There's silence for a while, but the whore breaks it by saying, "I doubt she'll become with my child, she's a beastfolk.". I sigh and tell him, "I've never heard of a Khajiit successfully impregnated by an Altmer, but I can't rule out the possibility she might become pregnant. If she does I'll need the gold to buy a specialist's service to remove the bastard from her. If she doesn't grow heavy with your child, then I can use the gold to hire another prostitute. Hopefully that one will have the common sense to pull out.". He begins to stare at the floor like a punished child, but coughs and tells me, "I don't think you'll find a prostitute willing to service her more than once.".

I don't ask why, but he tells me anyway. "She's," He pauses to think, "rougher that normal. My back's a bloody mess and my shoulder is shredded. But the parts I can't get past are the fur, tail, and pathetic excuse for breast. When she was on top it was like having a bearskin blanket thrown over me. Her yowling reminded me of animals mating, she was higher than oblivion on skooma, and I had to finish pleasuring her with my mouth.". He screws up his face and tells me, "I think that was actually the worst part. She was hairy, sticky, and I could taste my own seed.". That's where I draw the line. I don't want him to begin relaying how he fucked the prisoner, and the image in my mind is getting more vivid. I calmly stop sorting, look him in the eyes, and tell him, "**Shut. Up.**".

He falls silent, a shocked look on his face. I smile and tell him, "Thank you. Now stay like that until I'm done.". I quickly go back to sorting, and stop when five thousand gold is counted. I hand him the money and tell him, "Go.". He quickly rises and rushes out of my office, leaving me alone with my thoughts and my door wide open. I pick up a quill and twirl it as I think. I sent men out last night to search Markarth, but they won't arrive at the city for a few more days. Then, they still have to sweep the city and come back to report to me. So, I have roughly three weeks before I can either punish or reward the prisoner. I could try to interrogate her in the meantime, but she has no other information I want. She had an Amulet of Talos on her when she was captured, but wasn't wearing it.

I could still punish her, but she would become withdrawn and distrusting. I need her to think of me as her unwilling captor, circumstances forcing my hand. That won't happen if I beat her senseless without a reason. I'll have to hold back on whipping her until she soils herself, no matter how deeply I want to. As I twirl the quill I consider what to do with the Khajiit once this fiasco is over. I'd planned on killing her, but now I'm considering keeping her as a slave. I've never owned a beastfolk before, but some of my fellows have. Rulindil had one a few years ago, but the Argonian ended up finding a way to kill himself. I know there are advantages to keeping a slave, but there are also tremendous responsibilities and risk.

I can't get caught owning her, be careful that she doesn't escape, and isolate her from world so she feels alone. But if I have her long enough and train her well, then she'll eventually be content to be my slave. That's just the risk. The responsibilities are even worse. I'll have to make sure she doesn't grow fat, make sure she's at least somewhat happy so she doesn't try to escape, and is free of diseases and wounds. Speaking of which, I need to send a healer to check her out. The prostitute looked clean, but I can't be too careful. I don't want all my work to go to waste because my prisoner ends up dying in her cell because of a rotten cunt. I'll also need Rulindil's opinion on if she's worthy to be a slave. As if on cue I see him walk by, a cup of mead in his hand.

I quickly rise and stick my head out the door, calling his name. He stops, backtracks, and enters my office. I motion for him to sit down and take my seat when he does. "Yes?". He ask as he sips his mead. I clear my throat and tell him, "I'm considering making the Khajiit prisoner my own personal slave, but I'd like your opinion seeing as you've owned a slave before.". He considers what I've asked, then tells me, "It depends on what she's like and how you want to approach her. My Argonian was previously owned, so I didn't have to train him. I think you have the will and smarts to train the woman, but you don't have the patience not to beat her along the way. But if she's told you all you need to know, then that won't be that big of a problem.".

I nod and ask, "Anything else?". He rubs his chin and tells me, "I think the woman would be a fine slave when fully trained, and a rare prize. None of us can boast of owning a Khajiit. If you don't want her or end up tiring of her, then I'd be honored to take the woman off your hands. And, I've been looking for someone to warm my bed. I won't lie, I can't help wondering what sex with a Khajiit woman would be like.". I nod and tell him, "Thank you for your input, now resume your duties.". He quickly rises and leaves, closing my door behind him. I won't lie, I like the idea of having something none of my fellows have. And, someone to do whatever I say is nice. I think I will keep her. And, if she proves too troublesome or I bore of her, then I'll give her to Rulindil to fuck.

I rise and quickly made my way to the forges out in the yard, my smith working away. I interrupt her when I walk up. She instantly puts down her tools as I tell her, "I need a iron collar, leather leash, iron muzzle, leather riding crop, a whip, and some hand and feet shackles.". She nods, but nervously ask, "The muzzle, is it for a human or hound?". She trails off and I tell her, "Khajiit.". She nods and quickly sets to work, but she has some of the items on hand. She's able to hand me a whip, crop, and collar before setting to work. The leash takes her seconds to make, she modifies a dog muzzle for the Khajiit, and the shackles only take a few minutes. I suppose that's a major advantage of having the best smith money can buy.

I curtly nod and rush back inside, the cold biting at my flesh. I quickly rush down to the dungeon, but stop by my room to put the whip and shackles in my chest. I might need them later, but not today. On my way to the dungeons I grab a healer to look over the prisoner. The cell is dark when I walk in, but the candle in my hand illuminates the Khajiit lying in the corner. She's barely awake when the healer parts her thighs, but she wakes up when the Altmer shoves two fingers in her. She hisses and tries to get away, but my healer is too strong and holds her hips as she examines her. When she's done checking her she rises and tells me, "She's fine.". I nod, thank her, and curtly dismiss her. I don't want her around when I chain my lucky pet.

I look at the top of the Khajiit's head as she looks at my feet. The lucky bitch. I've given her food, companionship, and drugs. She deserves to be whipped, beaten, and tortured to death. Yet I've treated her with nothing but kindness. I've punished her to show her the errors of her ways, rewarded her for good behavior, and now instead of being killed she gets to become my slave. Another Altmer would simply have beaten her, slit her throat, and gotten a nice grey blanket.

I think of that when I walk over and crouch beside her. I slowly lift her face so I can look her in the eyes, then show her the collar and leash. I see tears swell in her eyes as she whispers, "Please, no.". I shake my head and tell her, "I have to.". I expect her to fight, but she's docile as a kitten as I put the collar on. I attach the leash, rise, and tug as I slowly walk away. Before she moves I tell her, "All fours.". I keep expecting her to fight, but she slowly crawls after me on her hands and knees. I can only pray the rest of her training goes this well.


	4. Cleanliness

The Khajiit crawls as quick as she can, but my legs are long and I feel myself choking her more than once. I want to go to my office to see if I have any mail, but I take the long way this time. I even go outside at one point, the prisoner forced to crawl in snow up to her shoulders. She tries her best by awkwardly jumping, but I have to walk more slowly to keep from choking her to death. Then, I take her over the gravel walk. Her knees and hands are roughed up before we reenter the embassy. When we do I go to my office, the woman panting as she scuttles behind me. I needed to test her reaction to meaningless and painful task, and she hasn't disappointed. She never complained, and always stayed by my side. She even managed to remain neutral while the guards snickered and taunted her.

I quietly shut the door and tell her, "Sit.". She awkwardly looks at a chair and I tell her, "By my desk on the floor.". She doesn't show any signs of hearing, but quickly lies down on her side by my desk. I begin sorting through my small pile of mail, but one catches my attention. It's titled, _Report of Sundas, 7th day of Heartfire 4E 201. _The day of my party and the day I got my new pet. I flip it open and read, _1:00 pm-Invader enters embassy. 1:07 pm-Invader attacks guards, Invader slays guards, steals precious information regarding Esbern. 1:08 pm-Backup is sent in, fighting resumes. 1:20 pm-Guards are slain. 1:23 pm-Backup send, fighting resumes. 1:25 pm-Invader subdued, information assumed destroyed in crossfire. 1:30 pm-Prisoner sorted, items taken. 1:45 pm-Prisoner contained in cell. 2:00 pm-Prisoner considered inactive._

I calmly ask her, "Why did you steal information regarding the inactive blade named Esbern?". My slave tenses and answers, "That's just what Delphine told me to get. Please.". I'm not sure why she's begging, but I enjoy it. I nod and tell her, "I have no reason to believe you're lying. Delphine probably left you in the dark in case you got captured. She's a clever bitch.". My pet doesn't respond, simply lies there and allows me to speak. Good, she's learning where she finally belongs. I file the report in my desk and tell her, "Sit.". She instantly rises to sit with her legs crossed. I flick open another report and begin reading, giving my pet no reason as to why she's sitting. A part of me wants her to lie back down so I can punish her, but she's smart and remains sitting while I read the report.

I couldn't care less what the report says, something about gold and cows. But while I read I slowly reach out, lightly petting my Khajiit on the head. She tenses at my touch, but doesn't react violently or jerk away. I need to keep her afraid of me, unsure of what I'll do, and always on edge. Treating her nicely is the perfect plan. Train her like I did by walking her through the snow, then treat her like a prized dog to confuse her. After the report is done I stop petting her and file it, then pick up the next report. I keep the pattern up until all of the reports are done. I stand up and grab her leash, telling her, "Follow me, and don't speak or rise.". She doesn't nod, but trots right beside me as I walk to my own room. When we're inside I quickly lock the door and hide the key.

I gave a servant orders to draw a bath in my room, and sure enough the gigantic copper tub in the corner is filled with water. I'll be cold by now, but I have a fire going in my hearth. Thankfully, there's a small dip in my tub to put coals in to warm the water. I drop some coals in the fire before I drop my Khajiit's leash. By the time I'm done eating the coals will be hot. Then, I can add them to the water and warm the liquid. But for now I walk over to my table, a meal placed upon it. When I'm seated I tell my pet, "Feel free to explore, just don't open anything or climb on my bed.". She instantly begins walking around, her leash dragging behind her. I enjoy my breakfast as my prisoner examines everything she can, but I can't tell if it's in an attempt to escape or find something. Ah well. I let out a loud whistle to grab her attention.

* * *

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I'm looking under Elenwen's bed when she whistles. I inwardly groan and crawl over to her, my knees and hands screaming in agony. When I'm close to her she tells me, "Sit.". I sit with my legs crossed beside Elenwen. I know what to expect, but still tense when her hand begins petting my head. I suppose being petted is better than being tortured, but it still makes me uneasy. And being petted is better than crawling behind the woman. Walking to her office was a torture in its own right, but I've been through worse. I let my mind wander as the woman pets me, but tense when she pushes my hair aside and begins to stroke my neck, ignoring my collar. She begins humming as she strokes, then pushes a small plate in front of me. The meal in front of me is truly scraps, but it's a meal.

I reach out and snag a chunk of half eaten bread, happily chewing on the food. As I eat my breakfast of scraps Elenwen keeps stroking my neck, eventually running her fingers up and down my spine. I feel my breath coming in ragged gasp and my pulse accelerating, but I don't move. I know moving would mean punishment. After I'm finished eating Elenwen runs her fingers down my spine one last time, then removes her hand. She stands up and tells me, "Stay.". I do as she says, but watch what she does. She moves over to her fire, scoops some hot coals in a bucket, and places them in her tub. She waits a few minutes and tells me, "Come here.". I nervously crawl over to the Altmer, her sharp eyes watching every move I make. I feel as if I'm a rabbit being hunted by a hawk.

When I'm at her feet Elenwen calmly tells me, "Stand and strip.". I feel my heart skip a beat and I can't help whispering, "Strip?". She sighs and says, "Yes, remove all of your clothing. I need to clean your disgusting hide, and I can't with your clothes on.". I still hesitate, but Elenwen telling me 'Don't make me punish you.' speeds me up. I undo my bindings and push them to the side, then stand. My knees flare in pain, but manage to hold my weight. I quickly step out of my ragged trousers and undergarments, throwing them in a pile with my breast bindings. Elenwen is impatiently tapping her foot, glaring daggers at me. She points to the tub and says, "In.". I nervously walk to the edge of the tub and look at the water, but hesitant. I'm quickly over it when I feel Elenwen push me.

* * *

**Elenwen POV:**

The woman screams as she falls in the water, but it's worth it. I couldn't take another second of her looking at the water like a slaughterfish was in the tub. She splutters and flips around, probably afraid of the coals. I roll my eyes at her reaction. The pocket in the tub that holds the coals has a sliding metal door, so it warms the water and can't injure the occupant. I allow the woman to sit up before telling her, "The water would've been cold by the time you got in, and I can't take the time to warm it back up.". As an afterthought I say, "Forgive me.". She nods, her silver hair clinging to her skull. I allow my Khajiit to sit in the water, but begin searching for soap and a brush. I intend on cleaning her, I don't want my property looking shabby in front of my fellows.

I gather the supplies and walk back over to the prisoner, then notice her collar is still on her. She's busy repeatedly dunking her head in the water, but stops when I place a hand on her shoulder. I quickly undo her collar and toss it on my table, the Khajiit rubbing her throat. As she rubs her throat I wet the bar of soap. She tenses and begins breathing faster when I begin to scrub her hair. I inwardly groan. For her this is uncomfortable, nerve wracking, and she probably thinks I'll do something sexual when I reach her breast and genitalia. She doesn't seem to understand that to me this is like giving a war hound a bath after she's rolled in mud. I'm simply going to bathe her, get her out of the tub, and dry her. Nothing else will occur. The sooner she realizes she's a animal in my eyes the better.

When I'm done with her head and shoulders I tell her, "Dunk.". She does as I command, but hesitates when I tell her, "Stand.". I quickly tell her, "I have a riding crop on the table, don't make me use it.". She quickly stands, her long pelt plastered to her bony body. Damn, I'll have to feed her more to get her up to weight. I roughly raise her arms and begin scrubbing, the Khajiit slightly hissing in pain. I repeat the process until her body is covered in suds, her grey pelt sticking up where I've rubbed. I tell her, "Down.". And the Khajiit quickly slides back into the warm water. I shake my hands free on the suds, then grab the prisoner's foot. She yelps as I yank her around, now her head and body from the hips down are the only parts of her body above the water. It's an awkward sitting position, but I don't care.

She yelps and begins kicking when I push her thighs apart, but stops when I snarl, "I have a whip, muzzle, and shackles. Don't make me use them, or else I'll make you sorry you were ever born.". She stops fighting and relaxes her neck muscles, resting her head against the side of the tub. I begin scrubbing the areas of her legs that were in the water, then pull her closer and begin cleaning her intimate parts. She didn't bother cleaning herself up after the whore was done with her, so I'm forced to scrub dried seed from her pelt. The things I do for my pets. She resumes kicking, so I calmly pick up the crop from the table and strike her stomach. She lets out one more yelp of fear as I resume cleaning her, but she doesn't fight anymore.

When she's clean I pat her on the leg and tell her, "Stand.". She follows my order. I place three towels on top of each other on the floor beside the tub. I motion at the towels and tell her, "Stand.". She gets out and stands there shivering, covering her minute breast with her arms. I pick up a fourth towel and tell her, "Raise your arms.". When her arms are raised I begin drying her. I pretend not to notice when my slave whimpers in pain as I dry her breast. From what I've seen and the whore told me, her breast are extremely sensitive. I'll have to remember that the next time I punish her. When she's dry her fur is fluffed and ridiculous looking, but it works. I throw the wet towel in the tub and tell her, "Sit on the floor.". She quickly sits cross legged on the floor, awaiting my next command.

I find a brush, throw it at her, and tell her, "Brush yourself.". While she tames her pelt I look around for clothes. I won't have my fellows seeing my pet in filthy pants and a broken bra. She can use a pair of my undergarments and breast bindings, I'll just have to adjust them to fit her. I manage to find a pair of clean trousers, but it's threadbare. I look around, but it's the only thing I can find that fits her. I consider finding her a shirt, but her pelt makes her upper body mostly decent. So, I simply take her the undergarments, bindings, and trousers. I'm surprised to see her pelt is smoothed and silky, just like when she first entered the embassy. I hand her the clothes and tell her, "Dress. Quickly.". She nods and dresses, then stands still as a statue once she's done.

I adjust the bra so her breast are higher and pushed out. Then, I pull her hair up and grab her muzzle from the table. I hear her gasp as I put it on, but she doesn't fight. When her muzzle's on I move to her front and tell her, "Hands out.". When her hands are presented I shackle them together, but don't chain her feet. I pull the chain just enough that she can use her hands, but doesn't have enough to strangle me. Next, I begin to smooth out her pelt, paying special attention to her tail. Finally, I ruffle her hair so it looks like a lion's mane around her head. Perfect. Her green eyes blink in confusion as I put her collar and leash on her. I tug on the leather and tell her, "Come.". I start walking, the woman right behind me. She's done good so far, but now it's time for the real test.

* * *

**Malborn POV:**

I gasp as I climb the last hill, Solitude in front of me. I escaped as quick as I could, but got lost in the woods. It's a miracle I wasn't killed. Bears, wolves, and bandits prowl the wilds. Why anyone would ever want to be an adventurer I'll never know. But that's not important. The documents clutched in my hands are why I came here. My cover is probably blown, but when I last saw the Khajiit she was taking on ten Altmer guards. She got the worst end of the deal, but I'm still heading for Morrowind the second I give Delphine these important documents.

I'll also send her a letter explaining that she'll never see the Khajiit again. So, I quickly run to Solitude and find the nearest courier station. I write the letter, package it with the documents, and hand it to a courier. "Where to?". He ask. I quickly tell him where to go, then watch him leave. As I watch him go I pray for the first time in my life. I pray that the Khajiit's death wasn't in vain.


	5. Conversations Over Lunch

**Elenwen POV:**

Lunch is just being served when I enter the noisy hall, my pet crawling behind me. Before I take my seat, I point at the floor beside my chair and tell my slave, "Stand.". She quickly takes her place, her wrist shackles clanking when she moves. I sit down and take a bite out of an apple, the conversation around the room never halting. Rulindil is sitting on my left and the head guard is sitting on my right. The head guard is a mute so I can't talk to her, but Rulindil is a decent conversations partner. As I eat I talk to him. "Rulindil, might I ask you a question?". He hums in acknowledgement, but keeps eating. Now is the perfect time to make my slave nervous, and I grab the opportunity and ask, "How did you discipline your last slave when he was disobedient?".

I know exactly how I'll discipline my slave when she misbehaves, but I need her to become frightened of the simple thought of me punishing her. If she's fearful of it, then it's less likely she'll misbehave. I yearn to punish her for something, but I don't want her to become rebellious. Even though I know how to punish her I listen to Rulindil as he says, "It depends on what he did. I usually used the lash on him, scourged him, or branded him.". The Khajiit is a foolish beast, so to clarify what the punishments are I ask, "What exactly are those punishments?". He looks confused at my ignorance, but swallows the food in his mouth and begins describing the punishments. I hope my slave is listening closely, I might use some of these tricks on her one day.

"Lashing is simply lashing him with a whip, but I usually hung him from a post and tied weights to his feet. The weights insured he couldn't move or thrash about. Scourging is where I used a scourge in replacement of a whip. The scourge is a short whip made of three leather straps with metal hooks tied to the straps. It easily removed his scales, skin, and he was usually whipped down to the bone by the time I was done. Branding is where I'd remove his scales and burn or tattoo his skin. If he stole something I'd burn _thief _on his feet, if he disobeyed I'd tattoo _dog _on his hands, and I once had to tattoo _slut _on his face when I found him fucking some whore. I'm not sure how he managed to convince the whore to sleep with him, but he managed to.".

I nod and tell him, "Interesting. Any suggestion on training?". He eyes my slave and says, "A good ass beating is a good thing to inspire a slave to follow rules.". I hum in appreciation and tell him, "Any good tricks you taught your slave?". This one is actually an honest question, I want some idea of what to train my Khajiit to do. Rulindil shrugs and says, "It depends what you want her to do. Do you want her to act as a servant, pet, or bed warmer?". I have no intent of letting the Khajiit in my bed, but I want to frighten her so I answer, "A little of all, but mostly I need her to warm my bed.". I can see the glint in Rulindil's eyes. He knows what I'm doing. Thankfully, he plays along and says, "Give her to me or one of the guards, then she'll know what to do in a week or less.".

I pretend to think the offer over, but tell him, "I want her to be able to please a woman, and that wasn't the question. Any tricks I could teach her?". He pretends to think, then tells me, "I think I saw a book somewhere that has a thousand different things she could do to you in bed. I'm sure you can dig it up. When she's done reading she'll know how to please you with her mouth, how to dance like the whores of the Summerset Isles, and how to take your fist without complaining.". My slave has been quiet the entire time, but I can hear a minute gasp at the word 'fist'. No doubt she can probably hear herself tearing. I pretend not to hear and excitedly tell my fellow Altmer, "You'll have to find me that book, I'd love to see my slave dance like a Summerset whore.".

I can practically feel my slave's panic. I smile and keep talking to Rulindil, smiling all the while. When lunch is over I take my slave, tell her to crawl, and take her to the library. She's shaking in fear as I look at the books. I manage to find the one Rulindil was talking about, two nude woman entangled on the cover. I smile and walk back to my room, my slave struggling to keep up. When we're inside I lock the door and take my slave's shackles and muzzle off. I point at a chair and tell her, "Sit.". She quickly does as I command, nervously eyeing me. I hand her the book and tell her, "Try to learn something. I might just test you on your new found knowledge.". I wouldn't touch the Khajiit's cunt if my life depended on it, let alone let her touch mine. But I want her to be terrified of me. And this is a good start.

* * *

**Dovahkiin POV:**

Elenwen goes about her average business of filing reports and moving items about her room, but looks over occasionally to see if I'm reading. I'm reading just like she told me, but I wish I wasn't. The book goes into extreme detail on how to pleasure a woman, and how to be pleasured. There's a drawn picture on each page which adds to the fear in my chest. I don't think half of the things in the book are physically possible, and if they are there's no way I'll be able to pull them off. And that's only a small part of the problem. I can't imagine doing these things with Elenwen. I can't imagine doing anything with Elenwen! She's been a somewhat decent captor so far, but if she thinks I can do anything in this book, then she's insane.

I think the book can't get any worse, but I'm wrong. It gets to a section that's basically just describing how not to scream when your partner hurts you. It's clear to me which partner I'll be, so my fear keeps growing with every page. I try not to imagine Elenwen and I in these situations, but my mind instantly fills in the two drawn women with me and the Altmer. Elenwen cutting off my oxygen as she pounds into me, the book telling me to remain calm and relax my throat. The elf yanking on my hair as she takes me from behind, the book saying I should arch my back and not scream. Then, I come across one where the woman on top is wearing some strange elven contraption, leather straps around her hips holding a fake cock in place.

The woman with the fake cock is twisting her partner in a strange way, shoving the device in her ass. I feel vomit in the back of my throat as I read the book, which tells me to basically close my eyes and not pass out. I think I can handle the rest of the book, as long as Elenwen doesn't do this to me. I know this would be the one that breaks me, the one that makes me cry and beg the elf to stop. I'm about to flip the page, but Elenwen's hand stops mine. She chuckles and whispers in my ear, "I have one of those. Care to try out this position?". I force my stomach down from my throat and manage to squeak, "No!". The Altmer throws her head back and laughs, then resumes her business. But she does tell me, "I'll have to remember you don't like that, it'll make a good punishment.".

I'll have to remember not to get into trouble. Ever. I'm already on edge from lunch, and Elenwen isn't making it any better. I ignore Elenwen's words and flip the page, but it just keeps getting worse. One woman has her legs spread ridiculously wide and the other woman's fist lodged in her cunt. Elenwen would tear me open before she got her fist inside me. Elenwen walks by and notices my page. She runs her fingers across my shoulders and says, "This book is full of good ideas.". I'm about to violently react, but remember the elven cock and scourge. So, I calmly flip the page and keep reading. By the time I'm done Elenwen is seated on her bed. She smiles when she sees I'm done, motions for me to come over, and says, "Crawl.". I swallow and slide out of the chair, crawling towards the elf.

* * *

**Elenwen POV:**

When she's at my feet I reach down and put my fingers over her pulse point, her heart beating like a trapped bird. I smile and ask her, "Find anything you want to try out?". When she shakes her head I tell her, "Fetch me the book.". She quickly rushes to get the book, handing it to me without looking me in the face. I smile and flip through the book, stopping on the picture of one woman taking the other with a fake cock. The Khajiit almost got sick looking at this. I smile and place the book down, going over to my chest. I'm not sure where I got the contraption, but I have it. I'm not going to use it, the filthy beast doesn't even deserve me spitting on her. But it'll terrify her and keep her on edge. And, the Khajiit will be made aware that I truly do have one and I'm not just bluffing.

I take the golden device from my chest, walk over to the Khajiit, and hold it in front of her face. I feel her pulse and smile. It feels as if the creature will have a heart attack any second. I calmly ask her, "Is this what you got sick looking at?". When she nods I hum and ask her, "Maybe you're afraid of it because you don't know how it works. I'll be glad to show you.". I barley manage to hear her whisper, "Please, no.". I run my fingers down her back and tell her, "Very well, but step out of line and you'll have it inside of you faster than you can blink.". She quickly nods and I put the device away. I need to appear merciful and kind.

I look outside and see there's still a few hours left in the day. I suppose I can take a nap before dinner. I stretch and climb into bed. After a few minutes, I realize someone's looking at me. I crack open my eye and see the filthy slut looking at me, eyeing my soft bed. She's been fine today, and she needs to think I truly care for her. So, I calmly tell her, "You may lie at the foot of my bed. Touch me and Maven Black-Briar will hear you scream.". She smiles and climbs into bed, lying at my feet. As I fall asleep I can't help thinking of what I just did for the Khajiit. She's one lucky bitch.

* * *

**Delphine POV:**

I reread the letter over and over again, refusing to believe it.

_Delphine, _

_We got the files you wanted, but at a great cost. The Khajiit was exposed and forced to fight. There were too many guards. She managed to slip me the files and I was able to sneak out, but when I last saw the Khajiit Rulindil was tackling her to the ground. I haven't seen hide nor hair of her since. She's either dead or captured. The only piece of comfort I can give you is that Elenwen would have killed her by now. I'm leaving for Morrowind, the Khajiit is dead, and the Thalmor probably assume you're still alive. I hope the information was worth it._

_-Malborn_

I clutch the letter to my chest. The dragonborn is dead and the world is doomed. No. I refuse to believe that. She's in some cramped cell being tortured by the Thalmor. It's a cruel faith, but I can save her from it. But first I'll need to get Esbern. Without a second thought I put on my armor and leave the inn, the cold winds lapping at me as I walk. I can only pray I'm not too late.


	6. The Library

**Elenwen POV:**

I wake up and stretch, my slave still fast asleep. I rise and look outside, but see that darkness has fallen. It appears the servants were stupid enough to let me sleep through dinner. I sigh and look over at the Khajiit, watching the soft rise and fall of her chest. A sudden plan to further gain her trust forms in my head, and I smile. I quickly stick my head outside and tell a guard to retrieve a case of wine and a bowl of Elsweyr Fondue. While the guard's gone I tidy up my room, but make sure not to wake the prisoner. When the guard slowly opens my door I take the items, then close and lock the door. I take the items to the cleared table and place them down, the fondue still warm and the wine chilled. I make sure everything is in place, then walk over and gently rub the prisoner's shoulders to wake her up.

She slowly wakes up, but leans into my touch subconsciously as she wakes. When she's halfway awake I lean in and whisper, "Wake up.". She yawns and blinks her eyes open, my face an inch away from hers. Her eyes instantly widen and she stops breathing. I sweetly smile and tell her, "Calm down, you're safe.". Her breathing resumes, but her eyes are still wide. I slowly pull her up into a sitting position, continuing to rub her shoulders. I keep smiling and tell her, "I deeply apologize for yesterday. I needed to scare you so you wouldn't misbehave, and I wouldn't have to punish you. You don't know how much it pained me to torture you. If you would just listen to me, then everything would go smoother and you wouldn't need to be punished. It's your own fault, but now I'm here to show you your mistakes.".

Her fur bristles and I can see defiance spark in her eyes, but she remains silent. I grab the opportunity and ask her, "Is there something you want to say to me? You can tell me any concerns or fears you have.". She swallows and ask, "Are you insinuating that you torturing me is somehow my fault?". I give her a sad nod and tell her, "Are your stubbornness and unwillingness to learn to blame for your punishments? Yes. But it's not all your fault! Delphine managed to brainwash you.". I clutch her head to my chest and tell her, "You poor creature. Delphine must have told you horrible things about me and my organization. She wanted you to do her bidding, so she turned you into a mindless puppet. But now I have you, and I can help you forget about Delphine!".

She looks almost pained as she tells me, "I like Delphine.". I pretend to moan in pity and tell her, "Delphine is a criminal. Why else would she hide and lie about her identity? She knows the law is after her, and she needs minions to do her dirty work. Most of her henchmen are willing, but there's always the poor people like you who get dragged into her plot by accident. You were lucky I managed to get to you before Delphine used you.". She looks confused, but fear begins to spark in her eyes and she asks me, "Used me?". I nod and tell her, "Delphine is a horrible woman. She would have used you for her dirty work, but when you slipped up she'd rape and kill you. She's done it before, and is known to send her minions out to do nearly impossible task so she can use them.".

I can see the fear leave her eyes when she realizes she's safe, but mistrust instantly replaces it. I sweetly smile and tell her, "You can trust me, I'm a good person. I needed to do my job my torturing you, and I only did it half-ass so you wouldn't hurt as much. If you worked for us and Delphine caught you, then she would have stopped at no end to get the information out of you. She would have beaten you within an inch of your life, flayed you into a rug, and forced herself upon you until your hips broke.". She's still looking at me like I'm a posed snake, but confusion is beginning to show on her face. I motion at the bed and ask her, "Would Delphine have let you sleep in her bed? Look, I even prepare a meal for you with my own hands.". I point and the fondue and wine.

She eagerly eyes the food, but she waits for permission to get up. I rub her shoulders and tell her, "Go.". She happily gets up and goes over to the table, devouring the food. Disgusting beast. I nearly laughed as I lied to her, but I managed to contain myself. I watch the beast quickly scarf down the fondue, then chug down three bottles of wine. Once she's done she awkwardly gets up and walks back to bed, sitting down on the opposite side of the bed. I smile and scoot over to her, wrapping my arm around her. I slowly stroke her fur and tell her, "Such a beautiful pelt.". I despise grey, but she needs to think I truly like her. When I'm done stroking her hair I ask her, "Would you care to go to the library? I can get you a book you actually want to read.".

She happily nods and says, "Please.". I smile when my slave obediently hands me her leash, but calmly undo her collar and tell her, "The guards have learned not to touch you, so you'll be fine. Follow me.". I enjoyed watching my slave desperately attempting to crawl after me, but I need to be nice to her so I can earn her loyalty. As we walk I tell her the history of the Thalmor and the embassy itself, polishing parts and twisting areas so we come out in the best light. By the time we reach the library the Khajiit has heard of our history, and seems to be contemplating it. But she quickly stops when I motion at the shelves of books and tell her, "Choose one.". She happily rushes off, returning with a book called _Magical Beast of Elsweyr._

The book is rather short, and I don't want to have to come back here. So, I ask her, "Do you want another book?". Her face lights up, she nods, then runs away to find another book. This one is titled _The History of the Thalmor. _That book was written by one of our agents, so it makes us seem like magnificent heroes. But she doesn't know that, and it'll make her believe what I said about Delphine and the Thalmor. I nod and tell her, "Follow me.". The snow has stopped falling and the balconies are cleared of the white residue. I take her to the highest one and find two chairs and a table set up. I smile and motion for her to sit. She happily rushes to take her seat, and begins reading _The History of the Thalmor._ I smile and walk over to her.

* * *

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I feel Elenwen's hands come to rest on my shoulders, massaging the muscles in my back. At first I tense and prepare to fight or run, but then I slowly relax as the Altmer keeps rubbing my back. I read the book explaining how the Thalmor was founded and what their mission is. The author's words match what Elenwen told me earlier, but the book goes into more detail. I haven't heard of the author before, but she must have done her research. The book mentions The Blades a few times, but usually only when they messed the Thalmor's plans up or killed a important agent. I've never seen Delphine torture anyone, but the book says every blade is trained to. I don't know why, but I find it hard to imagine Delphine torturing anyone.

But Delphine told me about how Elenwen would torture, beat, and rape me. She hasn't beaten or raped me, and the torturing wasn't near the caliber Delphine described. But it was still torture. As if reading my mind Elenwen rubs my back harder, working out the ache in my muscles. Did Elenwen truly want to torture me? Was it my own fault? I don't know. But Delphine did seem to despise Elenwen simply for being in the Thalmor. And, the book I'm reading and Elenwen tell me a different story. Maybe Delphine just hates the Thalmor or Elenwen personally. Maybe she was just being difficult. Maybe Elenwen isn't lying, and Delphine truly is a criminal. I truly don't know. And, now a headache is pounding in my skull. I better stop trying to disentangle lie from truths, and just enjoy Elenwen.

So, I allow my eyes to lazily scan the page as Elenwen continually massages my back and shoulders. I manage to read a few pages before Elenwen gets bored and begins to run her hands through my mane. She untangles my thick hair and pushes all of it to one side. The Altmer begins to work the tension out of my neck, rubbing the muscles firmly yet gently. Surely Elenwen can't be as bad as Delphine made her out to be. She can't be. As if reading my mind the tall woman slowly wraps her arms around my shoulders, bringing her chin to rest on my shoulder. She hums and ask me, "Enjoying your book?". I nod as Elenwen reads over my shoulder. My captor tells me, "I'll have to take you to the library more often, I didn't know reading pleased you so much. I myself always enjoy the written word. Great minds always think alike.".

I realize what she's saying and feel my cheeks begin to burn. I'm thankful I have a thick pelt, or else Elenwen might see my blush. The Altmer in question keeps reading over my shoulder, her head on my shoulder and arms around me. We remain like that for a while, but the elf quickly spins around when someone clears their throat. I look over my shoulder and see a guard nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot. Elenwen regains her composer and ask, "Yes?". The guard quickly tells her, "News from the scouts you sent out. Forsworn attacked their caravan. They're heading back to Dragon Bridge for supplies, then resuming their travel to Markarth.". Elenwen whispers, "Damn it.". Then, dismisses the guard and walks back over to me, a look of frustration on her face.

She calms down when she looks at me, but says, "I need you to return to my chambers, I have business to attend to.". I nod, rise, and walk behind her as she leads me to her room. I have a sinking feeling in my stomach, but I ignore it. Surely whatever business she has can't affect me. Can it?

* * *

**Elenwen POV:**

I have plans about what to do about my failed scouts, but I need to put a different plan in action first. The second the Khajiit is in my room I put my hand on the back of her neck, then allow a powerful spark spell from my fingertips. She twitches and falls to the floor, unconscious. I nearly vomited out on the balcony, but I got her to trust me. A little. Now I need to remove any physical weapons she has.

We confiscated her actual weapons, but her claws and fangs can still do damage. I draw my dagger and pull her onto my bed. I'll make up a story about the guards doing this. I declaw the Khajiit, pocketing each nail. I'll throw them away later. Next, I pull back her lips and find her canine fangs. All her teeth are sharp, but these are the sharpest. I cut the teeth in half and use my flame spell to close the wounds. Once that's done I get up and straighten my clothes. I have other matters to attend to.

* * *

**lazy Leviathan- Fear. The fear of what Elenwen will do to her if she does use a shout. She only knows two shouts, and both of them are weak. The unrelenting force shout is weak at this point, and only causes enemies to stumble. She could easily shout at Elenwen, but it would only serve to piss her off. The whirlwind sprint shout would get her away from Elenwen, but not out of the embassy. Both shouts would help her avoid a particularly nasty situation, but her captor would surely punish her. I hope this answers your question and that you're enjoying my story. **

**-KhajiitWarriorSam**


	7. Explorations

When the orders are sent out I head down to the dungeon, grabbing a spare guard uniform as I go. When I enter the cells I slowly walk down the line, looking into each cell. I find one Altmer prisoner. He's ugly to look at, but he will do. I walk into the cell, unchain him, throw the uniform at him, and tell him to dress. His wounds and being malnourished cause him to move slowly, but eventually he's dressed.

I grab him and drag him behind me, heading to my room. I need someone to be my scapegoat, and a prisoner is perfect. When we're in my room I push him in a corner and tell him, "Wait. Don't move or speak. Hold these.". I push the prisoner's claws and teeth in his hand. He doesn't nod, but does as I say. I walk over to the sleeping Khajiit and slowly wake her, then stand beside the prisoner impersonating a guard. When my slave opens her eyes I go to work, putting on the best act of my life.

* * *

**Dovahkiin POV:**

The first thing I notice when I wake up is the ache in my mouth and hands, the next is the fact Elenwen is screaming. I sit up and look around the room. Elenwen is screeching at a cowering guard, but I can't make out her words. I shake my head to clear my ears and hear, "Fifth strike! Too much! You know the consequences of breaking my things!". She raises her hands, and the guard screams as flames engulf him. I stop breathing as I watch the man burn to a crisp. Elenwen stops the spell, but the corpse still burns. The elf turns to me and a gentle look crosses her face, then she starts to walk towards me. My world has shrunk down to the size of that fire. I can feel the burning sensation against my flesh, slowly roasting me as Elenwen tortures me. It's only a recalled memory, but it's as if I'm reliving it.

Then, I see Elenwen as panic rises in my throat. The rational part of my mind realizes she doesn't plan to harm me, but that part of my mind loses to my ever-growing panic. Without thinking I open my jaws and release my Thu'um. "_Fus._". My shout throws things around the room, puts out the fire, and causes Elenwen to stumble. I keep opening my jaws in a attempt to shout again, but my vocal cords are still shaking and refuse to cooperate. Elenwen only stumbles for a few short seconds, then regains her footing and stares at me. I'm cowering on the bed, my face no doubt showing the fear I feel inside. Elenwen whispers, "What was that?". Once my vocal cords stop shaking I stutter, "M-My Thu'um.". She blinks, then shoots a fireball at me. I scream and leap off the bed, barely dodging.

I land on the floor on my hands and knees, but Elenwen is instantly firing another fireball at me. I yowl in fear and keep dodging, barely avoiding becoming a crispy Khajiit. Elenwen is ruining her room, but she doesn't seem to care. Eventually I end up cowering in a corner, Elenwen a few feet away from me with her fist pointed at me. I close my eyes and prepare to die, but a powerful fireball never comes. I slowly open my eyes to see Elenwen with her hands at her side, her eyes locked on me. I slowly begin to crawl towards the ambassador, half expecting a fireball to end my life any second. But a fireball doesn't come, and I manage to make it to the elf's feet. I sigh in relief and slowly reach out, trapping Elenwen's leg in a hug. She didn't kill me. She didn't even hurt me.

I feel the Altmer lift me up as if I was a child, but I don't fight her. She slowly lies down on her ruined bed, wrapping me in her arms. I nuzzle into her chest, willing the world away. After a few minutes Elenwen whispers, "I'm sorry you had to see that. That guard cut out your claws and shortened your fangs. I just got so angry.". She pulls back to look in my eyes and says, "But that doesn't give you the right to use your Thu'um on me. Where did you learn that?". I quickly tell her, "The Greybeards.". She grows stern and tells me, "Don't even use that again. I'll be forced to shave, flay, and beat you. Please, don't make me do that.". I hastily nod and tell her, "I'll never do that again.". She tightens her embrace and tells me, "Good.". I once again nuzzle my head in her chest, willing the world away.

It's only then that I feel a pain in my mouth, and realize that my claws and teeth are gone. I pull away from Elenwen and examine my hands, refusing to believe what she just said. But it's true. I feel around in my mouth and find my two longest fangs have been shortened. I feel the sob rack my body before Elenwen wraps her arms around me. She allows me to weep into her shoulder. One of the greatest indignities has been done to me. I've had my claws ripped out like a common cat. My crying is interrupted by a banging on Elenwen's door. The elf leaves me on her bed to see who it is, then returns to me with my leash and collar. She says, "To keep you safe.". As she puts the metal band around my neck. I wipe my face and rise, following the Altmer woman.

* * *

**Elenwen POV:**

I nearly laughed at my slave's reaction to seeing her claws and teeth gone, but contained myself. The guard just wanted to know if I was okay. I told him I was and to clean my room, then shut the door in his face. I hadn't planned on working today, but I wanted to see my slave in her collar again. I told her it was to keep her safe, but I simply wanted to see her struggle to keep up with me. Now I'm rushing down the hall, my pet failing to keep up with me. When I enter my office I close and shut the door, then take my slave's collar off. I point at a chair and tell her, "Sit.". She quickly does as she's told, although I can practically feel her nervousness. I sit down at my desk and begin to sort papers, but carefully watch my slave as she fidgets in her seat.

After ten minutes of fidgeting I tell her, "You may explore the embassy **IF **you wear this.". I take a special collar from my desk and toss it at her. As she puts it on I tell her, "It tightens until it kills you if you leave the embassy, and only I can take it off.". It's a special enchantment I worked on for years. It killed the first few test subjects, but now it works perfectly. She nods and rises, but gives me a quick hug before leaving. When my door closes I feel a grin split my face. She's becoming affectionate to me. I tried to kill her this morning, but she still gives me a hug like I'm her friend. Before you know it she'll be kissing me. Perfect. I chuckle as I go back to work, images of the Khajiit willingly staying with me running through my mind.

* * *

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I slowly walk around the embassy, taking in all the information I can. Most of the guards shoo me away like a pet cat, but a few simply allow me to pass by them unhindered. A lot of the areas are apparently off limits, the guards and agents quickly telling me to go away or bar my path. The few places I'm allowed are the kitchen, courtyard, and Elenwen's room. I've spent enough time in the elf's room, but I'm anxious to examine the courtyard. It's snowing when I exit the building, but it's extremely light and doesn't bother me. I walk around the yard, eyeing the tall metal fence. I can't help thinking of a way to escape. I walk over to the fence and grasp one of the bars, my naked hand warm against the metal. I sigh and look out between the fence, the world beyond a white blanket.

Elenwen has been nice so far, but she could easily turn against me. I couldn't climb the fence if my life depended on it, there's no way I can get a guard to help me out, and I can't convince Elenwen to release me. I could use my Thu'um on a guard or Elenwen, but that would be worthless. Elenwen hardly flinched, then she almost killed me. And I don't have claws or fangs to fight. Then, I feel the weight of the collar on my neck. Even if I did get over the fence, this collar would kill me. I once again sigh and look at the world beyond, but nearly scream in fright when someone grabs my shoulder. I flip around and see Rulindil giving me a odd look. He ask, "Where's your mistress?". I answer him and he nods, but tells me, "You aren't allowed in the courtyard.". I nod and allow him to push me back inside. When he's gone I quickly make my way to the kitchen. Maybe I can convince a cook to give me some food.

* * *

**Elenwen POV:**

My work is interrupted by a tapping on my door. I yell, "Come in.". Rulindil walks in and sits down. As he makes himself comfortable I put away my folders. He clears his throat and ask, "You're allowing your pet free rein of the embassy?". I nod and he quickly says, "I don't think that's a good idea. She was eyeing the fence. I saw she had the special collar on, but she might just be stupid enough to try to escape.". Damn bitch. Just when I thought she was learning. I ask him, "Did she actually attempt to escape?". He shakes his head and says, "She was just looking between the bars, but I could practically feel the urge for freedom radiating off of her.". I rub my temples and ask, "Any suggestions?". He shrugs and says, "Take her for a walk or keep her in your room.".

I roll my eyes when he says 'take her for a walk', but Rulindil quickly tells me, "I'm not joking. Giving her a small taste of freedom is good for her. If not she'll become depressed, angry, and yearn for freedom even more. Just put a collar on her and take her somewhere where nobody will question it. Dragon Bridge is tiny, the guards fear elves, and the Khajiit can stretch her legs. If you need to just take a few agents, so you can overtake the guards if you need to.". I consider what he's told me and tell him, "Maybe. I'll think about it.". I go back to my files in a clear dismissal, but he doesn't leave. I look up and ask him, "Yes?". He coughs and says, "I have a question. I'm aware that your slave is a special situation, but would it bother you if I enslaved a male Bosmer?".

I consider his question. Do I truly care? No. But I don't want the other guards to get any big ideas. So, I tell him, "Feel free to enslave the man, but be careful. I don't want the guards thinking they can start owning slaves. Capture him quickly, quietly, and make sure nobody will miss him. And, keep him away from my slave. The last thing I want is the two escaping, talking, or fucking.". He nods and happily leaves, probably to get his slave. I sigh and stand up, grabbing my slave's collar and leash. I may as well get this 'walk' over with. I rub my head as I walk, anxious to start.


	8. Escape and Punishment

**Delphine POV:**

I slowly walk out of the Ratway, Esbern right behind me. How we managed to get out of there alive I'll never know, but I'm just glad my old friend is still alive. I've already filled him in on what's going on, and he's told me about his plan to go to Skyhaven Temple. I agreed to go with him, but after we're there I want to make a plan on how to rescue the dragonborn. Esbern has made it clear he doubts she's alive, but she has to be. If not, then all of Tamriel is doomed to be eaten by Alduin. When we exit Riften I quickly pay the carriage driver to drive us to Markarth, the closest city to the temple. As the carriage begins to move Esbern begins to speak, but I ignore him and get lost in thought. I sigh and silently pray for the dragonborn's safety. She has to be alive. She has to be.

* * *

**Elenwen POV:**

I find my pet in the kitchen, chewing on a ham bone and talking to a smiling cook. As I watch the cook throws her head back and laughs, lightly slapping the collared Khajiit on the shoulder. My slave smiles, joins the woman in laughing, and scoots closer to the cook. If this keeps up I'll get to brand _whore _on my slave's face before the day's over. Then, the cook spots me and quickly moves away, leaving the Khajiit as her scapegoat. My slave stands still and looks confused, but keeps gnawing on the bone. She nearly jumps out of her skin when I place my hand on her shoulder, capturing my slave. I flip her around, smile to reveal my teeth, and tell her, "Follow me. We're going to go on a little trip.". She looks terrified and confused, but follows me as I walk away.

I quickly find three guards in the yard and command them to follow me, then head to the entrance. Right before we leave I stop by my office, grabbing two special bands and a key. When I return to my group the guards are awkwardly standing by my slave. I motion for the guards to wait outside, then turn to my Khajiit. I quickly take her collar off, but tell her, "I'm putting a special band on your arm. It's like your collar, but slightly different.". I show her the second band and tell her, "This is its twin. This one goes on my arm. If you get too far away from me a paralyzing potion is shot into your veins.". When she nods I place her band around her arm, then slip a shirt over her head. As she puts the shirt on I slip my band on under my sleeve, both bands now hidden.

When she's ready I offer her my arm, my slave automatically taking it. I smile and lead her outside, my guards prepared to leave. Right before we leave Rulindil rushes up, demanding to go. I chuckle and allow him to come with us, but I can't help noticing a slave collar sticking out of his pocket. Looks like my friend has something planned. I hope he manages to get the man quietly. Then, I turn my thoughts to getting to Dragon Bridge. As we walk to Dragon Bridge I keep reminding myself how dangerous this is. If someone tells anyone of importance what I'm doing I could get stuck in a dangerous situation. Elisif, Tullius, Rikke, and any other jarls are extremely dangerous. If word gets back to them that I'm yanking around the dragonborn on a leash, then the consequences could be dire.

Then, I feel my slave tighten her grip and I decide I really don't care. As we walk I slowly hum a happy tune, occasionally telling my slave about the surrounding area. When we reach Dragon Bridge I happily release her and tell her, "I'll be right beside you, but feel free to explore.". My slave instantly starts heading for the bar, but seems to stop when she realizes she has no money. I walk up behind her, clap my hand on her shoulder, and tell her, "I'll buy you all the drinks you want, but you have to finish them.". She smiles and bolts for the inn, her tail swishing behind her. I roll my eyes in contempt and walk after her.

* * *

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I sit down at the bar, Elenwen sliding into the seat beside me. She quickly orders their strongest drink and slides the bottle to me, smiling as I choke on the liquid. It's foul, but I manage to swallow it down. When I'm done Elenwen hands me another. I barely have it finished before another one is in my hand. When Elenwen stops I'm well past the point of drunk, fiddling with the elf's hair as she looks at me strangely. Suddenly, she grabs me and drags me outside. She chuckles and tells me, "You've had too much to drink. Come on, we're heading home.". I don't want to go back with Elenwen, I want to explore the rest of Dragon Bridge. With my liquid courage, the crowded city, and the lack of guards I manage to slur out, "No!". Elenwen stops and turns back, a nervous smile on her face.

She lets out a small chuckle and ask, "What?". If I was sober I would quickly beg for her forgiveness before she tortures me, but in my drunken state I once again snarl, "No! I don't want to go back to the embassy!". She lets out another nervous chuckle, leans in, and whispers, "Calm down and do as I command, or else the second we get back I'll shove you down on my bed, put on my fake cock, and claim you up the ass.". I should stop now while I'm ahead, but somewhere in my drunken mind I don't believe her and snarl, "You wouldn't dare!". Elenwen keeps smiling as she tries to yank me along, but I roughly begin fighting back. I manage to free myself from her grasp, but I see Elenwen is furious. I panic and turn, running away as fast as I can. I only get a hundred feet before the potion enters my veins.

* * *

**Elenwen POV:**

The villagers give me strange looks as I carry my slave out of town, but none of them stop me. My guards quickly trail behind me, cautious of any wildlife or enemy soldiers. Rulindil appears when I'm about to enter the embassy, a bruised man trailing behind him. Looks like he got his slave. I ignore him and take my slave inside, but end up standing in the middle of the hall. I have a choice to make. Where do I take my slave? To my room or to her old cell? I'm going to punish her, but I'm not sure if it's going to be sexual. It probably is, so I take her to my room. I want her to be terrified and uncomfortable, but I don't want my naked body anywhere near that disgusting cell. When we're in my room I quickly throw my slave on the bed, take off our bands, and begin preparations.

I relieve my slave of clothes, hiding them away so she can't cover herself. Naked prisoners feel more vulnerable than clothed ones. I hum as I pick my tools of torture. I want to punish her without scaring her, so I choose a whip instead of a scourge. I also pick a muzzle, riding crop, and the device that the Khajiit hates. As a afterthought I grab some lengths of rope, her original collar, and a few skins of olive oil. My slave is stiff as a board and can't move, but a outside force can bend her limbs. That outside force is me forcing her into position. I tie her to the bed spread eagle and facing down. If I'm going to fuck this disgusting beast I at least don't want her kicking me. I truly don't want to do anything remotely sexual with this creature, but she needs to be punished for attempting to escape.

She's probably knocked out from the potency of my potion, so I have a little longer to prepare. I slowly push her mane to the side and slip her muzzle on, tie the collar around her neck, and take off my boots and gloves. I hum as I dig around in my chest and find the antidote to my potion. I yank my slave's head back, open her mouth, and pour the liquid into it. I rub her throat, hear her choke, and back up as she begins fighting to free herself. I move so she can see me and slowly begin undressing. As I shed my clothing the pathetic beast begins begging me to spare her. "Elenwen, please! Think this over! This is too extreme, I swear I'll be good!". I'll have to tighten her muzzle so she can't speak. She begins to speed up apologizing as I put on my fake cock.

I see tears roll down her face as her begging intensifies, all the while I stand in front of her and watch as she fights to free herself. "I don't know what got into me, I promise I'll never disobey you again! Let me prove myself, I'll do whatever you want!". I laugh, walk over to her, and tell her, "You'll do whatever I say because of,". I reach out and shake her collar. "this. Because I own you. I tried to be nice, kind, loving. But you repay me by trying to escape. This is your fault. Remember than while I'm pounding into your ass.". I want to punish her as harshly as I can, and I can see she wants this over with as soon as possible. So, instead of claiming her right away, I yank her head back and capture her lips. She roughly bites my lips, but stops when I smack the side of her head.

She's a disgusting beast race, but I've had worse kisses. If anything it's almost enjoyable. When I tire of kissing her (which is quickly) I move behind her. I can instantly see I have a major problem, she isn't in the right position. The easiest way to fuck her would be like a bitch in heat, but that requires me to untie her legs. I sigh and untie them, quickly telling her, "Get in position like you're a dog about to be rutted.". She refuses, but a quick lick of my whip convinces her. Now her front half in lying on my bed while her ass is in the air. Not the ideal position, but it'll do. She keeps begging and wailing as I prepare her ass with a thick application of olive oil, but I simply ignore her. When that's done I prepare the fake cock, then mount the Khajiit. I want nothing more than to simply take her up the ass then and there, but I know that would only lead to a injured slave.

I have no desire to touch her filthy anus, so I simply settle for slowly nudging the tip of the glass into her. It's barely in her when she begins fighting, screaming, and attempting to break her bonds. I snarl and roughly shove a little more of the cock inside of her, my slave wailing when I do. I smirk and try to enter her deeper, but her body rejects any more of the device. I look down and see hardly any of the fake cock is inside of her. I sigh as I pull the device out of her. This clearly isn't working. She's tense, unprepared, and I don't have the patience for this. I quickly dismount her, find a clean rag, and clean the elven device. I reapply the olive oil, walk back to my Khajiit, and begin preparing her entrance. She calmed down when I dismounted her, but now begins fighting with renewed effort.

I give her another taste of the lash, remount her, and enter her cunt. She easily takes most of the device, but the last little part is a tough fit. She's been fighting the entire time, but lies still now that I'm fully inside of her. I slowly go from a standing to lying position, my front pressed against the Khajiit's back. I can feel her back awkwardly bend, but my slave knows better than to complain. I bring my left hand underneath her to grasp one of her breast, roughly clawing the sensitive flesh. My other hand comes to rest on her hip, holding her as I slowly begin to exit her. When I'm almost completely out of her I roughly penetrate her again, my slave whimpering. I smile and speed up my movements, clawing and entering her harder than before.

I quickly grow tired of pounding into her, she's simply lying there like a dead fish. I bite her ear and tell her, "I hope you aren't upset that I didn't take you up the ass, I can already tell that's your favorite way to fuck. Maybe next time. But I bet you enjoy this just as well. Do you like your mistress pounding into your cunt like you're some common whore?". That does it, the woman begins crying like a babe. I close my eyes and groan as she weeps, reveling in the power I have over her. But I quickly grow bored and pull out of her, olive oil dripping from her. I unlatch and toss the fake cock to the side. I untie my slave, take off her collar, and undo her muzzle. I expect her to run away, but instead she collapses into my arms to keep crying. I pat her back as we lie in my bed. I can't help smiling. I just raped her and now she's weeping in my arms on my bed. She's grown deeply attached to be faster than I thought possible. Good. Soon enough she'll be all mine. I smile as I pat her back. All mine.


	9. Commandments

I rub my eyes as I slowly wake up, my slave fast asleep in my arms. I remember last night and smile. Hopefully my slave has learned her place. If she hasn't, then I'd love to see her head between my thighs. I stretch and stand up, the Khajiit remains asleep as I rise. My slave is had a lot to drink last night, so she'll stay asleep for a while. Someone knocks on my door as I peel back my curtains, allowing the light to shine in. The knocking goes away and I shrug, probably a servant wanting to know if I'm still alive. I walk over to the door and open it, startled when I notice a small package on the floor. I pick it up, shut my door, and rip the box open. I scoff when I realize it's my slave's few belongings. Rulindil must have sorted through them and decided none of them were dangerous, so he gave them to me.

I guess I could always give her them back one at a time as rewards. I sort through them and feel anger spark in me when I see her Amulet of Talos. She also has a Amulet of Akatosh and a Amulet of Arkay, but she was wearing the Talos amulet when she was captured. Yet another ignorant soul who worships a false god. I quickly hide all but one of her items and clean up my room, never bothering to get dressed. My slave was drunk last night, so she couldn't get the full effect of my fucking. The woman in question begins to wake up, slowly stretching and sitting up. She opens her eyes, but almost instantly groans and closes them again. I walk over and lie back down beside her, slightly reclining. I snicker at her cringing and ask her, "Problems?". She instantly tenses and looks over at me, confusion dominating her face.

I expect her to scream and try to flee, but she simply keeps lying there and attempts to gauge my reaction. I smile, chuckle, and tell her, "Don't worry, you were taught your lesson. You attempted to escape, and you were punished accordingly. The only reason I'll have to do that again is if you horribly disobey me.". She relaxes, but still seems wary of me. I already know what's going through her mind. She's attempting to flip it so she's to blame. She doesn't want to accept that I'm truly evil because she's at my mercy. It's easier to be captured by a good person you easily anger than a evil person who doesn't care what you do. She wants to make it seem like I only punish her when she's bad, so in a way she stays in some sort of control. A small amount of control, but still control.

I reach out, push the Khajiit's mane behind her ear, and tell her, "But we have another problem.". I hid the Amulet of Talos beneath the covers, but now I quickly reveal it. I dangle the amulet between us, my slave going cross-eyes trying to look at it. When she realizes what it is her eyes widen, her ears flatten, and I can hear her gulp. I smile, lean it, and ask her, "What is this?". She lets out a small chuckle and squeaks, "A Amulet of Talos.". I nod and tell her, "Good observation. Now, why were you wearing this when you were captured?". She blinks and nervously says, "It was a gift from Delphine.". It probably was, but I whisper, "I don't believe you. Are you aware it is illegal to worship Talos in the Empire? That only rebels worship the fake god? That you're in Empire territory?".

She nods after each question, I can practically feel her nervousness growing. I calmly tell her, "I don't care if you worshiped Talos or not while you were free, but now you're mine. And no pet of mine shall worship a fake god. What would my fellows think? Do you understand?". She quickly nods, but I tell her, "There will still need to be punishment.". She doesn't have time to react as I grab her wrist, tying it to the bedpost. I left the ropes attached to the bed, so it's a easy matter to retie my slave. She instantly begins fighting as I prepare her, planning on claiming her with my fingers. I'll stick her head between my thighs later, now I just want to feel her flailing beneath me. As I enter her I hear her whisper, "Be kind and generous to the people of Tamriel. Protect the weak, heal the sick, and give to the needy.".

Stendarr's commandment from _The Ten Commands of the Nine Divines. _Cute, my slave thinks the gods will save her. The sooner she learns the eight are deaf the better. I quickly speed up the motion of my fingers, my slave still fighting to get away from me as she says, "Live soberly and peacefully. Honor your parents, and preserve the peace and security of home and family.". I nearly laugh. _Mara! _She thinks the god of love will save her from me, just because she's spewing some commandment written down years before my slave was born. I lean down and roughly bite her nipple, blood filling my mouth. She practically yells, "Be strong for war. Be bold against enemies and evil, and defend the people of Tamriel.". I freeze. Talos. I'm punishing her for having an Amulet of Talos, so she screams Talo's commandment.

I slowly pull out of her, release her flesh, and grab her amulet. She looks relieved, until I warm the metal with my flame spell. Warm enough to heat it up to where it'll burn flesh, but not too hot that it'll melt. My slave sees this and begins begging for me to stop, but I simply keep warming the amulet. As it warms I use my other hand to rip a small area of the Khajiit's fur out near her right hip, the woman screaming as her grey fur is ripped from her flesh. When a big enough area is free of fur I tell her, "Talos was a man, not a god. You will learn. Repeat after me, 'Talos was a man, not a god.'.". She quickly repeats after me, but I still bring the metal to her skin. She screams in pain as the burning Amulet of Talos sears into her flesh, marking her. Now she'll know her mistake, and be reminded of it any time she looks at this burn.

When her skin is a bright red I take the metal away, then throw the amulet to the side. My flame spell protected my fingers from the flames, so I'm not burnt. My slave's panting and has her eyes closed. I hum and stroke the skin around her burn, the mark of Talos standing out on her pale flesh. So, her flesh is light grey underneath that pelt. Not surprising. When she's calmed down I tell her, "You've learned your lesson, now I think it's time for your reward.". She lets out a small groan and ask, "Am I going to like this reward?". I ignore her and laugh, walking back between the woman's thighs. As I resume where I left off I tell her, "No, but I will.". The woman once again begins fighting, desperately trying to get away from what I'm doing to her.

She resumes blabbering off commandments. "Honor the earth, its creatures, and the spirits, living and dead. Guard and tend the bounties of the mortal world, and do not profane the spirits of the dead.". Arkay. "Work hard, and you will be rewarded. Spend wisely, and you will be comfortable. Never steal, or you will be punished.". Zenithar. "Use Nature's gifts wisely. Respect her power, and fear her fury.". Kynareth. "Open your heart to the noble secrets of art and love. Treasure the gifts of friendship. Seek joy and inspiration in the mysteries of love.". Dibella. "Know the truth. Observe the law. When in doubt, seek wisdom from the wise.". Julianos. "Serve and obey your Emperor. Study the Covenants. Worship the Eight, do your duty, and heed the commands of the saints and priests.". Akatosh. She finishes by saying, "The Eight say: Above all else, be good to one another.".

This woman was either heavily religious or grew up in a heavily religious area. Oh well, I'll fix that soon enough. I can't help smiling when I realize she changed 'The Nine' to 'The Eight'. She's a quick learned. She might be a good student, but the olive oil is used up and I'm starting to roughly scrap against her insides. She's quick to realize what I want, but apparently can't get wet for me. I can fix that soon enough, but right now I just stop. I don't want to end up injuring my slave. While I untie her I tell her, "The Eight have many commandments, but Molag Bal only has one. 'Kill the weak and take what you want from those who can't stop you.' The gods were deaf to you yelling out their commandments, but Molag Bal is no doubt smiling from some plane of Oblivion. Now dress, we have lunch with Rulindil and his slave.". I quickly turn and begin to dress, a plan forming in my mind.


	10. Blood Seal

When I'm dressed I hand my slave some ragged trousers, breast bindings, and undergarments. She won't need a shirt or shoes, her pelt takes care of those. Rulindil is eating on a balcony, his Bosmer tied to his chair. The wood elf is heavily bruised, has a black eye, and whip marks are still bleeding on his back. Even now the man is attempting to escape, yanking on his leash. At least my slave isn't like that, I don't have the patience for that kind of behavior. Rulindil looks surprised to see me, but motions at the empty chair beside him in offering. I nod and sit down, telling my slave, "Sit.". She instantly slides to the floor beside me next to the struggling wood elf, nervously looking at the man. I take a chunk of cheese off Rulindil's plate and bite into it, my fellow rolling his eyes as I take his food.

I finish the cheese and ask him, "How goes the new slave?". The man in question is still trying to get away, almost hitting my Khajiit in the process. Rulindil groans at the question. He motions at the man and says, "Horrible, he doesn't respond to anything. And, he hasn't stopped trying to escape since I first got him!". He looks at my Khajiit sitting still as a statue and ask me, "How did you ever get your Khajiit to behave? She's a beast race, I thought she would be harder to train.". I hum and reach out, stroking my slave's pelt. I calmly tell her, "Stand.". She instantly rises, scooting away from the flailing man. I tell him, "You have a hard hand when it comes to punishment, but no finesse.". I motion at where the symbol of Talos is burned into her skin, a permanent reminder of her disobedience.

Rulindil sighs and says, "I've burned twenty x's into his lower back, but he still tries to escape.". I shrug and tell him, "Tell me what you've tried.". He scratches the stubble on his cheek and says, "Beating, branding, whipping, scourging, and strangling.". I examine the struggling man, his feet coming within inches of kicking my slave. I turn back to Rulindil and tell him, "Try sleep deprivation, disfigure him, sensory deprivation, rape him, break his bones, and rip out a few of his teeth.". The man is frozen in horror, my slave's eyes look ready to pop out of her head, and Rulindil looks impressed as he says, "I easily forget that you used to work as a torturer.". I smile, nod and tell him, "You're good at your job, but I've been doing it for years. What do you plan on doing to him?".

He looks at the man and says, "He's had enough sleep, he could use a little less teeth, and it's been a while since I've had someone in my bed.". The Bosmer instantly begins fighting again, kicking my slave in the leg. She flattens her ears, snarls, and hisses at the man. He instantly freezes, glares at my slave, and purposely kicks her again. I instantly snarl, "Rulindil!". He snarls back, "Elenwen!". The slave's have stopped fighting as they watch us. Rulindil says, "Your slave hissed at mine!". I scoff and tell him, "Your filthy Bosmer kicked my Khajiit!". He looks angry as he says, "Filthy? Your Khajiit reeks of sex and looks like she just rolled in mud.". The Bosmer slave snickers and tries to kick my Khajiit, missing her by a mile when she sidesteps out of his reach.

I calmly tell my slave, "Come here.". She quickly walks closer, the Bosmer continually attempting to kick her. I easily reach over and open her mouth, examining her remaining teeth. As I look at her sharp teeth I ask, "Can you use your feet for fighting? The claws I mean.". She nods as I feel the pointed ends of her teeth, deciding they're sharp enough. I nod and tell her, "If he kicks you again, then feel free to rip him to shreds. Now return to your sitting position.". She quickly follows my orders, but sits a decent distance from the kicking man. Rulindil sighs and says, "You can't be serious. He's just learning, give him a break! Your Khajiit has had a few days to get use to being enslaved.". I roll my eyes and tell him, "It's not my fault your slave can't listen, and mine is just intelligent enough to know not to go against my wishes.". Before Rulindil can respond a scream interrupts our conversation.

* * *

**Dovahkiin POV:**

The Bosmer screeches in fear as I leap on him, swinging at him with my fist. I don't have claws, but my hands are more muscular than most. My right fist connects with his stomach and my left fist hits his groin. My fellow slave purposely kicked me in the ass while I was sitting, probably assuming Rulindil would protect him. Rulindil isn't my master, and Elenwen told me to feel free to tear the man to shreds. When I first saw the man I pitied him because Rulindil seems like he would be less forgiving than Elenwen, but that quickly evaporated when he started kicking me. Rulindil is screaming as I bite the man's ear, shaking my head in my attempt to free it from his skull. The wood elf whimpers and cups his injured groin, my fist continuing to rain down on him.

I feel someone begin to yank on my tail, but I manage to twist my head and see that it's Rulindil. I ignore him and keep attacking the weaker slave, pummeling the Bosmer and biting at his ear. I can hear Elenwen laughing while Rulindil screams at her to call me off, but now the man's ear is beginning to tear from his head. I can feel him weakly kick and punch, but I've felt skeevers with more fight. Then, I feel Elenwen's hand on my shoulder and release the man, leaping back so I'm crouching by Elenwen. Rulindil is instantly at his slave's side, new bruises forming on the Bosmer's body. Rulindil looks at Elenwen and tells her, "Look what you've done! Your damned slave is little more than a trained wolf!". My mistress in question begins to pet my head like I'm a dog. She tells her fellow Altmer, "Maybe he'll listen better now.".

Rulindil shakes his head and says, "I'll never understand you.". Elenwen chuckles and says, "That's the plan. No hard feelings?". Rulindil examines his slave and says, "He'll be fine. No hard feelings.". Elenwen is still petting me as she says, "Good, now I have to take my slave to a healer.". Rulindil gives her a exasperated look and Elenwen says, "For the burn on her hip and to make sure your slave didn't manage to do any damage.". Rulindil slowly scrapes his slave off the ground as Elenwen turns and says, "Follow.". I quickly follow the Altmer, my mane ruffled from where she petted me. As we walk she tells me, "The healer will also check your cunt for tearing or any other damage. Don't fight her, it's in your best interest.". I nod as we reach the healer's room, following Elenwen inside.

The healer is passed out drunk, but wakes up when Elenwen pours a bottle of mead over her head. The healer snorts and sits up, falling out of her bed. She stands, realizes Elenwen is there, and gives a sloppy half bow. Elenwen rolls her eyes and pushes me towards the woman. The shorter Altmer quickly yanks me over to a table and I hop up on it, allowing the healer to relieve me of my clothes. She slowly examines me as Elenwen explains the situation. The healer grunts and says, "That Bosmer can't throw a punch worth a damn, your Khajiit won't even get a bruise.". Then, she roughly pushes my thighs apart to examine my genitals. She closes them after a few minutes and tells Elenwen, "She's absolutely fine besides the burn. It's blistering and can easily get infected.".

"Watch it and come back in a few days if it becomes infected.". Elenwen nods and hands me my clothes, then yanks me towards the door once I'm dressed. I'm not sure where we're going, but Elenwen speaks along the way. "Now do you see how easy you have it? I know a thousand different methods of torture, but I refrain from using them on you. And, Rulindil begged me to give you to him. You saw what he did to that Bosmer didn't you? It would have been worse for you considering you have a cunt and you're a beast race. Now hurry, I have work to do.". Then, Elenwen quickly picks up the pace, but I follow a step behind her. When we reach her office she opens the door and I quickly step inside, my mistress right behind me. When she's in her office Elenwen shuts the door.

I stand still as Elenwen sits down, but instinctively catch the collar she throws at me. "Feel free to explore, but don't try to escape. Any questions?". I consider saying no, but I actually have a question. So, I nervously clear my throat. Elenwen looks up from her work and says, "Yes?". I quietly ask, "Can I just return to your room? I'm tired.". Elenwen looks skeptical, but nods and motions for me to leave. I quickly rush away, returning to the elf's room. I close Elenwen's door and climb into bed, strangely exhausted. As I fall asleep I try to count the days I've been here. Two weeks. I've been here two weeks. I sigh, then snuggle deeper into the bed, wrapping the thick blanket tightly around me. I've been tired for the last three days. I'm not sure why I'm exhausted, but I want to get as much sleep as I can. I yawn and close my eyes, sleep claiming me.

* * *

**Delphine POV:**

I put my sword away, Forsworn blood dripping from the tip. Esbern is trailing far behind me, but I ignore that and push on. I'm forced to stop when I arrive at the entrance to Sky Haven Temple, the blood seal locking the door. Esbern arrives and whispers, "Oh no. Without Dovahkiin blood we can never get in.". I roll my eyes and tell him, "I was prepared for this.". I open up my bag and dig around, pulling out a skin of water and a dagger. The dagger is coated in dried blood. The dragonborn's blood. It was a accident that she stabbed herself, she fell down my stairs and the unsheathed weapon sliced open her hip. I was easily able to heal the wound, but the Khajiit wanted nothing to do with the dagger after that. She gave it to me and I threw it somewhere and forgot about it.

Until I left to get Esbern. I took almost everything I owned, the dagger included. I'm not sure why I wanted to take the weapon, but I couldn't stand the thought of it lying in my secret room. Now I'm glad I kept the dragonborn's weapon. I stand over the circle, open the skin of water, and pour the liquid over the dried blood. The blood refuses to loosen, so I'm forced to rub the metal as I keep pouring the water. Then, some of the blood returns to its liquid form due to my rubbing and the water, then drips down to the blood lock. It's only a few drops of blood, but it works. The circle drinks the dragonborn's blood, then the door slowly moves upward. Esbern is complimenting me for my quick thinking, but I ignore him and enter Sky Haven Temple, Esbern right behind me.


	11. The Khajiit Body

**Elenwen POV:**

I'm filing reports when Rulindil walks in, a rather large book in his hand. He clears his throat, but waits until I look up to say, "I found a book that might interest you.". I hold my hand out, my fellow sliding the tome into fingers. I push the reports to the side and look at the title of the book, Rulindil falling into the chair in front of me. _The Khajiit Body. _I idly begin to flip through the book, each page containing a detailed drawing of a Khajiit's internal organs. As I flip through the pages Rulindil says, "I was looking for one on the Bosmer body, but someone else must have it. Anyway, I found that and got curious. There's some vital information in it.". I snort and ask him, "What could be so important? Half of this book is on the _male _Khajiit body.".

He looks uncomfortable and says, "Reproduction, general sensory spots, dietary requirements, similarities and differences to other races, menstrual cycles-". I close the book, push it back towards him, and tell him, "That's disgusting.". Rulindil sighs and says, "They don't have them, that's one of their similarities to cats. They have heat cycles, but they don't bleed.". I silently thank the gods. That particular issue has been gnawing at my mind for some time, and I'm extremely thankful I won't have to deal with that problem. Rulindil offers the book back to me, and I easily take it. I once again begin flipping through it and ask, "Which chapter has the heat cycle information on it? I want to know if that'll make her more willing.". He rolls his eyes and says, "782, I bookmarked it for you.". I nod and begin flipping, Rulindil excusing himself and leaving. I quickly flip to page 782.

_Female Khajiits are remarkably like female cats in regards to reproduction and menstruation. Unlike other races, Khajiits experience a heat cycle, but don't vaginally bleed during this time. If a female Khajiit at any point bleeds from her genitals, then that's a sign she has a potentially deathly infection of the uterus. There's no exact way to tell when a Khajiit starts her heat cycle, but the cycles last from several days to two weeks or longer, and repeats every two to three weeks. Unlike cats, the female Khajiit feels no discomfort while in her cycle. A few signs that a Khajiit is in her heat cycle are as followed. The Khajiit becomes even more affectionate, she'll vie for any male's (in some cases even female's) attention. Even if the female is usually affectionate, she'll become almost clingy during her heat cycle._

_Another way is if the female begins to take her 'mating position'. It's rather rare to see a Khajiit get into full mating position, but she might get halfway there. Flicking her tail out of the way of her genitals, flattening her ears, turning her back to you, constantly shifting her feet, and drawing attention to her rear are all signs that she's in heat. The next sign is her vocalization. She won't wail like a female cat in heat, but she will become slightly more vocalized. Letting out 'purrs' when touched, moaning louder than normally at sexual touches, and at times even loudly sighing to grab the attention of her 'mate'. A rather rare sign is the female suddenly starts to destroy things around her home or area. Some healers speculate this is a remnant of their cat like ancestors._

_Female cats spray their territory to mark it and attract males. The Khajiit race is civilized and lacks the ability to spray urine, but the destroying urge may be their way of 'marking their territory'. Or maybe it's just a random symptom of being a female Khajiit in heat, I haven't gathered enough information to judge. But a sure sign of a female in heat is a sudden loss of appetite. Going for long periods of time without eating is obviously unhealthy, it's recommended to try to get the female to eat or else she becomes more susceptible to sickness. Finally, the last sign is the Khajiit's genitals itching or burning. The genitals might also be swollen, but nothing can be done for that. If the Khajiit isn't impregnated, then after her heat cycle is done another one will occur two or three weeks later._

_While the Khajiit heat cycle may sound horrible, most of the females I've spoken with simply shrug it off. According to them it's just a part of life, and after a few cycles they hardly notice it. Some Khajiit even insist they don't even realize when they're on their cycle, though I will admit they were older females and might not go through their cycle anymore. The female Khajiit cycle may seem tough, but there's something quite harder. Impregnating a Khajiit is extremely harder than getting any other female of any other race pregnant. And that's when the father is another Khajiit, getting a female Khajiit impregnated by a male of a different race is nearly unheard of (but not impossible, if certain reports can be believed). Certain factors make it extremely hard for a female Khajiit to become pregnant, but it's not impossible._

_The male Khajiit has a barbed penis similar to a fishhook, when he withdrawals the barbs scrap against the female's walls. The female in question usually screeches, but I'm not certain if it's in pain or pleasure (although it can be assumed pain). When the scrapping occurs the female's body begins to ovulate and prepares to carry a child, and it should be noted that this ends the heat cycle. It's not uncommon for female Khajiits to mimic this effect with their claws to end a long or rough heat cycle. It seems like it would be easy for a female Khajiit to become pregnant, but the scrapping has to occur for a certain amount of time before ovulation begins. If a male Khajiit finishes too soon or the scrapping isn't hard enough, then the female's cycle will stop but she won't become with child._

_It's clear that this is difficult, but also why it's nearly impossible for a male of a different race to impregnate a female Khajiit. His pounding will have to occur for a lengthy period of time before the Khajiit begins ovulating, but there is a easier way. If the male bites, squeezes, or scratches his mate's back or neck it will help the process. Mating more than once increases the chances of impregnating the female Khajiit. A child with a Khajiit mother and elven or human father has never been documented, but reports and rumors have flourished since Elsweyr was discovered. While I've never seen such a child, I would imagine it would simply be a Khajiit like its mother (although traits of the father may come into play). For more on the concerns of mating and ovulating turn to page 1,156._

I close the book, close my eyes, and rub my eyelids. That section was long and boring, but informational. So, I don't have to worry about my slave bleeding. But apparently she'll turn into a common whore roughly half of each month. Good, it wouldn't kill her to be a more willing during sex. I push the book to the side, but almost instantly stop. It's a receipt for the male whore. Fuck. He kept going on about how he fucked the Khajiit, but I hardly listened. Did he have sex with her more than once? Then it hits me. I can just ask the Khajiit. I quickly finish filing the reports, grab _The Khajiit Body, _and rush out my door. When I enter my room the Khajiit is still sleeping, her face resting on my pillow. I put my book away, then quickly sit down by the woman and rouse her.

She groggily sits up, snapping to alertness when she sees it's me. I remain calm and ask her, "Sleep well?". She looks confused, but nods. I keep smiling and ask her, "When was your last heat cycle?". She looks absolutely shocked and a little offended, but tells me, "Three weeks ago.". I nod and ask, "How long did your cycle last? Are you still on it? How many times did that male whore I sent you fuck you?". She looks even more offended, but tells me, "It stopped the first night I was here, and a lot.". Her cycle stopped the night the whore went to visit her. I nod and ask, "How long do Khajiit pregnancies last?". She quirks one ear and says, "Nine months, the same as any other woman's pregnancy.". So, her heat cycle stopped after the whore fucked her, he complained she liked it rough, the had sex multiple times, and I won't know if she pregnant until she physically shows it or she doesn't have another heat cycle.

I nod and gently rub her thigh, the Khajiit looks extremely nervous. I tell her, "Tell me when your next heat cycle begins.". When she nods I tell her, "Go back to sleep, I'll be back in a few hours.". She nods and slowly lies back down, and I get up and leave. I need to find Rulindil and talk to him. Now. When I find him he's enjoying a drink outside, but puts the bottle down when I sit beside him. He sees the expression on my face and ask, "Trouble?". I nod and quickly tell him my problem. He nods and says, "What are you going to do?". I shrug and tell him, "In ten weeks she'll start to show if she is indeed pregnant. And, if she hasn't had her heat cycle in all that time, then I'll have my answer. Then, I'll just find a specialist to remove the bastard from her belly.".

Rulindil hums, but ask, "Why?". I scoff and tell him, "It would be a filthy half bred bastard, I don't want to hear wailing in the middle of the night, and my slave would become unattractive during the last few months.". Rulindil hums in understanding, but says, "I think you're looking at what you lose instead of what you gain. The Khajiit will naturally have a emotional attachment to her unborn child. You won't need to torture her for information, simply threaten to use her womb as a punching bag. She'll care about the fetus more than her own life. If you want to you could torture her, just make sure not the kill the bastard inside her. And, she loses the ability to escape. If you hold her child, then she won't run away. She might even come to think of you as a 'partner', so she doesn't _want _to escape.".

Rulindil keeps speaking, "And, she'll gain weight and lose some muscle and strength. She's strong now, but a pregnancy would certainly weaken her. The child would grow up as your slave, and wouldn't question its lifestyle here. You gain another slave, a weaker and docile original slave, and gain great power over the mother. All you would have to do is be careful torturing her, make sure the bastard arrives well enough, and don't kill the child.". I sigh and tell him, "I'll sleep on it, she might not even be pregnant.". Rulindil nods and I tell him, "I have to return to my slave.". He takes a sip of beer as I leave, a world of possibilities in front of me.


	12. Fishing

**Delphine POV:**

I roughly shake Esbern awake, the man groaning as he slowly sits up. My friend grumbles and ask, "What?". I quickly tell him, "I'm leaving for the Thalmor Embassy.". Esbern quickly begins to argue, but I turn and walk away. I don't have time to fight with him. I'm already armed and armored, so I simply walk out of the temple. I've only gone a few feet when Esbern grabs my shoulder and flips me around. I'm about to snarl at him when I realize he's wearing armor and has a sword hanging from his belt. Before I can say anything, Esbern tells me, "I want to go with you.". I nod and turn to leave, but Esbern once again stops me and says, "But I think you should reconsider your plan. The two of us don't stand a chance of freeing the dragonborn.".

I really don't have a plan, I just wanted to get to the Embassy. So, I nod and tell him, "Any ideas?". Esbern smiles and tells me, "I always have a plan. I think we should get three people who were close to the dragonborn to join our ranks, or at least help us free her. I've never even met the dragonborn, but you have. Do you know anyone close to her that would help us?". I instantly rake my brain and tell him, "She had a housecarl that use to follow her around, but the dragonborn dismissed her. I think she lives in Whiterun.".

Esbern nods and I keep talking, "Faendal knows her well enough, and owes her. She managed to get a girl to fall in love with him.". Esbern nods and ask, "Anyone else?". I rub my head, but manage to come up with one more name. "She once told me about how she beat Uthgerd the Unbroken in a fight, then how Uthgerd offered to follow her. She might be willing to follow us, but I can't be sure.". Esbern sighs and says, "So, we're going to have to go all the way back to Riverwood and Whiterun to get three people?". When I nod he groans and says, "We better get going.". I nod and turn, Esbern following me as we leave.

* * *

**Elenwen POV:**

I'd planned on going to my room, but at the last minute I go to my office. I've been so busy with my slave that I'm behind on paperwork. I sigh as I sit down, three stacks of reports pilled high on my desk. Looks like my slave will have to take care of herself for a while. I begin checking, signing, and filing the reports. All of them are boring, and it's well into the night before I'm on the last stack. I'm filing reports when I hear a knock on my door. I rub my eyes, stop filing, and yell, "Come in.". Rulindil slowly opens my door, looking surprised when he finds me. "I stopped by your room, but your slave was fast asleep. Do you still have those bands that paralysis the one wearer?". I nod, dig around in my desk, and toss him the golden bands.

I expect Rulindil to leave, but he sits down in the chair across from me. I start to file a report, but stop when Rulindil clears his throat. I rub my eyes again as he ask, "Are you free tomorrow?". When I nod he ask, "Would you mind going for a walk with me and Ancher? With your pet of course.". I assume Ancher is his slave, so I tell him, "I don't see a reason not to. Where are you going?". He shrugs and says, "I'd planned on taking him to Northwatch Keep to train him, but you can do whatever you want with your slave.". I hum and consider what to do. I could always just take a boat and go fishing, and tell my slave to remain still for the entire fishing trip. It would test and train my slave, and I would get to fish. I'm not good at fishing, but it's one of the few things I enjoy.

I tell him, "I'll go with you, but don't expect me to hang around the keep. Are we taking a carriage, riding, or walking?". Rulindil considers what to do, then tells me, "I'll be riding with Ancher in front of me. I might have to bind his hands, but it'll be worth it. What do you want to do?". I already have a plan, so I tell him, "I'll ride the same way as you, but have my slave wear her collar and leash.". He nods and suddenly ask, "Have you thought about what we talked about?". I shake my head and tell him, "Busy filing.". He hums and says, "I still think you'd be missing a big opportunity by removing the bastard, if the Khajiit even is pregnant. You'd gain a control over her that I could never get over Ancher.". I suppose he's right, so I simply hum in agreement.

I resume filing and tell him, "I really don't know, right now I'm just praying that whore's seed died before it got to her womb. If she does end up having a bastard growing in her belly, then I'll consider what to do. But for right now I just want to focus on training her. Alright?". Rulindil nods, yawns, and excuses himself. When he's gone I start filing with a vengeance, sighing in happiness when the last report is in. I stand, stretch, and quickly exit my office. I look outside and see the sun rising. I groan and cast a powerful healing spell, energy coursing through my veins. My healer advised against using healing spells in replacement of sleep, but I have more important things to go than spend eight hours in a miniature coma.

I use to be able to cast a small healing spell and spend the entire day wide awake, but now a powerful one only gets me through a few hours. I have one more healing spell that's more powerful than the one I just cast, but I'm holding off on using it. I'm certain my healer would explode in rage if she found out how reliant I'm becoming on healing spells to get me through the day, so I avoid going to her at all cost. I feel my magicka regenerating as I open the door to my room, my slave still asleep. I pick up her collar, leash, and riding crop. Rulindil never said when he wanted to start heading out for the keep, but it'll probably be sooner rather than later. I walk over and put the collar on my slave, the Khajiit waking up as I snap the leash onto her collar.

She looks ready to say something, but remains silent. Smart little bitch. I yank her from my bed and tell her, "Rulindil and I are taking our slaves to Northwatch Keep. I'm not going to put the band on you again, Rulindil needs to put those on his slave. But I'll tell you what I expect from you. You will not attempt to escape. You will not do anything I don't approve. You will not speak unless spoken to. Finally, you will not disobey me. Understand?". When she nods I tell her, "Good. Now for some incentive. If you do _anything _wrong on this trip, then I will use your body in every single way possible. By the time I'm done you'll be more used than an experienced whore.". She looks absolutely terrified, but that's not all.

I yank her closer to me, smile, and tell her, "Then, I'll drag your naked body down to the barracks, tie your leash to a table, and announce to everyone that you're free to use. Every guard, servant, and emissary can use you in any way they want as much as they want. I won't feed, water, or clean you while you're in the barracks. If you're lucky the guards might take pity on you and keep you alive. I don't know how long I'll keep you down there. A hour, day, or week. It doesn't matter to me. But when I come to visit you, I'll show the guards how to fuck you properly. Then, when I feel you've paid your debts I'll slit your throat.". My smile grows wider as I tell her, "I'm not sure what I'd do with the body, maybe I'll just keep it in the barracks for the guards.".

I run the back of my hand down her cheek. "Or maybe I'll just cut off your head and feed the rest to the dogs. The guards are little more than slavering beast, they won't care if it's your mouth or your cunt that they fuck.". She looks ready to faint, so I put a look of fake pity and tell her, "But I don't want to do that. If you mind me, then you'll be greatly rewarded.". She calms down a little, but still looks afraid. Good. I would gladly do what I said I would do, minus killing the beast. Death would be too sweet a relief for the likes of her. I slowly stroke her cheek as someone bangs on my door. I tell my slave, "Sit.". Then, quickly walk over to the door. Rulindil smiles at me, Ancher kneeling beside him. The elf is beaten bloody and has two black eyes, not to mention a broken nose.

At this rate the man will be dead before the end of the week. If Rulindil ends up killing his slave by accident, then I won't allow him to have another one. Rulindil ask me, "Ready to go?". I quickly tell him, "Just a minute.". Then, rush to gather supplies while my slave remains sitting on the floor. I grab her muzzle, my fake cock, a few sacks of olive oil, and my whip. I quickly rush back to the door and Rulindil ask, "Now?". I nod and tell my slave, "Come.". Rulindil turns and I follow him, my slave desperately trying to keep up with me. When we leave the embassy we instantly head to the stables behind the building, my slave still walking behind me. She isn't trying to escape, but I still stay close to her. When we're at the stables I choose a dapple mare, but motion for my Khajiit to mount her first.

When she's on the horse I clamber on behind her, wrapping my arms around my slave. She tenses and I can hear her breathing becoming ragged, but I ignore her and grab the horse's reins. When Rulindil is ready I nod, and he's instantly off. I kick my mare in the sides and try to keep up with him, I didn't realize my horse had a limp that significantly slows her down. As I ride, I think about the information I gathered from my book. I can think of multiple reasons to rid the Khajiit of the bastard in her belly (If she even is pregnant, which at this point I highly doubt), but Rulindil makes a good argument. If I held the Khajiit's child, then she would never attempt to escape. And, I would gain another slave. In time I could even breed my Khajiit with another slave, but I could choose the father.

The offspring would be a Khajiit like my slave, but even small traits of the father could prove useful. If she does end up being pregnant, then her child could have the speed of a Khajiit and magicka of an Altmer. A Breton and my Khajiit slave could make a child with a Breton's resistance to magic, but the stealth of an assassin. But an Argonian father could make a child that could breathe underwater, and have claws that could rend flesh from bone. However, a Dunmer dad could make a Khajiit that could practically walk through fire, but have the grace of a Khajiit. The possibilities are endless. Then, I realize I'm getting ahead of myself. My slave could still not be pregnant. If she is, then it'll be a long time before I can breed her. And, I'd need to find a male slave.

I suppose I could always allow my guards to get slaves, but that could be dangerous. I'll think about it. Then, my thoughts are cut off by Northwatch Keep rising in front of us. I ride over to the stables, dismount, and yank my Khajiit from the saddle. She yelps and falls into my arms, but I quickly push her back to her feet. I grab her leash and begin to walk along the shore, stopping when I reach a dock of boats. A single Altmer guard nods at me, but eyes my slave as I prepare a boat. Most of the fishing supplies are there, but if I end up keeping one of them I'll have to place them on the floor of the boat. I whistle, point at the boat, and tell my slave, "In.". She hurries to get into the boat, the Altmer guard's stare is obviously making her uncomfortable.

When we're in I push off, but hand my slave the oars. She doesn't look surprised. My slave rows as quick as she can, but it still takes a while before I tell her, "Stop.". She instantly pulls the oars into the boat, placing them out of the way. I nod in approval and bait a hook, then fling the bait as far away from the boat as I can. I place my fishing pole in a way that it won't be yanked out of the boat if a fish bites, then I sit back and relax. I lean back and eye my slave, her lack of shirt causing her to shiver. My bag of supplies is behind me, so I have access to her muzzle, my cock, some olive oil, and the whip if need be. I allow my slave to look at me for a few minutes before I tell her, "You've been good so far, keep it up and you'll get your reward in no time.". I slowly reach out and caress down her side, stopping on her hip.

I can tell from the way her eyes grow wide that she knows what her reward is going to be. She's probably imagining what I did to her last time, but her 'reward' will be so much worse. This time I'll _make _my cock fit in her ass. If I end up ripping her apart, then I'll just take her to the healer. My Khajiit must have a idea of what I plan on doing because her face shows her inner terror. I slowly raise my hand, stroke her cheek, and tell her, "If you would simply lie back and accept what I do to you, then you might enjoy it.". I can see the anger in her eyes and I ask her, "Is something wrong? Have you never fucked another woman before? Don't worry, I'll show you how.". She looks even more terrified then before, but also looks like she wants to badly say something to me.

I gently run my fingers through her mane and ask her, "Does my little slave have anything to say?". She shakes her head 'no', but still looks ready to burst. So, I lean forward and whisper, "Tell me or else I'll make good on my threat.". She swallows and says, "I want to know what happens if someone starts to look for me.". I instantly smile, let out a small chuckle, and lean even closer. I knew my slave would eventually think someone actually cared enough to look for her, but I didn't know it would be this soon. I quietly whisper, "Not a single soul alive or dead is looking for you. You're worthless and no one besides me will ever want you. Look at yourself. You're defiant, unruly, and a filthy beastfolk. I'm the only person who wants you, and you can't follow the simplest of orders.".

Then, as if on cue my fishing pole jumps to life. I smile, sit back, and motion for my slave to catch the fish. She quickly lunges for the rod, grabs it, and attempts to wrangle the fish near the boat. I smile and watch my inexperienced slave attempt to catch the fish, but after a few minutes the line _snaps. _I smile and crawl over to my panicking slave, careful not to tip the boat. She looks afraid, but that fear only increases as she feels me tug at her breast bindings. She allows me to relieve her of it, but screeches in fear when I throw it into the water. I laugh and tell her, "You didn't catch that fish, so this is your punishment. Luckily, you'll still get your reward.". She panics and begins to fight as I relieve her of her shoes, but I manage to wrestle them off of her and chuck them into the water.

I easily rip off her pants and undergarments and add them to the water, the Khajiit now shaking in fear and huddled in the opposite end of the boat. I smile and motion for her to come closer. She hisses in response. I frown and tell her, "The guards will be happy to hear of your defiance.". She's instantly at my feet. I smile and begin to take off my own clothing, piling them at one corner of the boat and out of the way. I'm constantly aware that we're in a boat, and I'm extremely careful to not tip the tiny vessel. When I'm relieved of my robes, boots, and gloves I notice my slave is as far away from me as she can get, huddled down and looking at me with fear filled eyes. I shush her and take her in my arms, stroking the woman's side as she weakly fights to get away. I whisper, "Keep fighting and you'll be thrown to the guards when we get back to the embassy.".

She freezes. I hum and reach over to my supply bag. I want to eventually fuck the Khajiit without my fake cock, but right now that's all I can use. She whimpers as I put it on, the glass pressing against her back. I roughly push her onto all fours, the woman instantly fighting. I sigh and collapse onto her back, the Khajiit forced to use all of her strength to hold me up. I put a hand on her back, push myself up, and grab a skin of olive oil. I prepare her ass, my fake cock, and her entrance (just in case I feel like using it later). I tell her, "Relax.". She remains as tense as a board. I sigh and tell her, "The guards should be prepared for you when we get back.". She's still tense, but I can see some of the tension leave her back. I smile and slowly press the tip of the glass cock against her asshole, gently pushing into her.

She whimpers and some of the tension returns, but I manage to get more of the cock into her. She must have been fucked in the ass before, it's surprisingly easy to slip the glass into her. But the olive oil and relaxed (if you can call her that) Khajiit might also help. The cock stops with roughly an inch left outside of the Khajiit's body. I practically snarl. She needs to learn her place, and this is how I can show her where she truly belongs. I all but roar as I force the last of the device into her, my slave crying out in pain. I make sure she hears me laughing as I quickly yank out of her, almost instantly slamming back into her. My slave begins screaming, crying, and fighting. But I have a strong grip on her hips and the boat cuts off any route of escape. The boat sways and rocks as I fuck (in all honesty rape) her, but doesn't tip over.

A few drops of water leap over the rim of my boat and hit the Khajiit and I, but I ignore them and speed up my thrust. My Khajiit has collapsed, my grip the only thing preventing her from lying down on the floor of the boat in submission. I can hear her crying and see her body shaking, but I just laugh louder and pound into her faster. I look down and watch the fake cock disappear into the slave's body, blood and olive oil lubricating the device. It seems my slave ripped. Shame. I lean forward and collapse on my slave, my grip still holding her and my hips still fucking her. I whisper in her ear, "You're worthless. Not a single person wonders where you are. I'm all you have, and this is what I'll do to you every day if you don't start behaving.". I finish my sentence by biting her ear, drawing blood.

When I pull out of her I see olive oil and blood dripping from her. I scoff and grab a rag from my bag, shoving it into the Khajiit's ripped ass. Now she's humiliated and won't stain the wooden boat or my clothes. Perfect. I dress, fix my fishing pole, bait the hook, and throw it again. My slave curls in on herself and whimpers, obviously too ashamed to do much else. I slowly reach down, pet her, and tell her, "You're already a good little bitch, I just need to train you a little more. Consider that your lesson. Defy me and I'll teach you your place. It's your own damned fault I had to do that. If you didn't misbehave and refuse me, then I wouldn't have been forced to do that to you. Remember that.". Then, I go back to fishing, leaving my Khajiit to stew on what just happened.


	13. Good Behavior

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I simply lie still on the bottom of the boat. I'm naked, hurt, and humiliated. Elenwen is busy yanking on her line in an attempt to convince a fish to take the bait, so she doesn't seem to notice me. I gingerly move one of my legs, feeling my torn anus flare in pain. I quickly stop moving my leg, trying to judge how severe my injury is. I'm not sure how big the fake cock Elenwen stuck in me was, but it was large enough to rip my ass. I close my eyes and lie still as a stone, cautious about worsening my injury. I hear my mistress snatch her fishing pole, but I remain where I am. I don't want a repeat of what Elenwen just did to me. But how do I stop that from happening? I didn't intentionally let the fish get away, but I was still punished for it. Although I think Elenwen might have been waiting to punish me. I asked what would happen if someone wanted to find me, and not five minutes later Elenwen was on top of me.

I shouldn't have mentioned anything or at least something not as bad. I could have told her I was wondering when we were going to go back to the embassy. She might have still been mad, but she wouldn't punish me for something like that. I just had to say something stupid. Then, I remember what Elenwen told me. _"Not a single soul alive or dead is looking for you. You're worthless and no one besides me will ever want you. Look at yourself. You're defiant, unruly, and a filthy beastfolk. I'm the only person who wants you, and you can't follow the simplest of orders." _I desperately want to believe that someone is looking for me, but I doubt it. If someone was looking for me, then why haven't they saved me yet? Could Elenwen be telling the truth? Is she truly the only person who wants me? If what she's told me about Delphine is true, then the woman's forgotten about me and moved on. But Elenwen remains.

Delphine knew where I was, but she hasn't come to get me. I _did _manage to give Malborn the information before I was captured. Did Delphine only care about the information? It seems that way. If that's true, then Elenwen saved me. Delphine would have beaten, raped, and killed me once I returned to her. Elenwen is giving me a similar treatment, but I might be to blame for that. She hasn't asked me for any information, she hasn't killed me (yet), and she's _much _kinder than Rulindil. Rulindil talked about wanting me as a slave, but Elenwen didn't allow it. Maybe it's truly my fault that she's having to punish me. I can practically feel a thousand different emotions swirl inside me. I might not be happy, but I'm not escaping any time soon. Defiance has only brought me pain and hardship. I suppose I can start to obey Elenwen, if only to stop her from ripping me again.

I make a silent pact to try to obey Elenwen for a small amount of time to see if the results change. Elenwen in question happily laughs as she pulls the fish from the water. Even her happy laughter sounds sinister, as if she revels in killing the fish. My owner snaps the fish's neck and tosses it beside me, when I open my eyes I'm looking straight into the dead beats's eyes. Elenwen baits her hook again and asks me, "Is it true beastfolk eat raw fish?". I shake my head. I'm more resistant to disease than other races, but it's still not safe. Elenwen throws her hook out and tells me, "You've gone quiet, good. Has my cat learned her place?". I know it's a rhetorical question, but I still nod. Elenwen must have been watching me because she tells me, "Finally! Now get your ass over here and I'll give you a pain relieving spell. It won't heal you, but you'll go numb from the waist below for a few hours.".

My injury flares as I push myself up and crawl towards Elenwen, but I ignore the pain and focus on looking at Elenwen's boots. When I reach her Elenwen carefully maneuvers around me, careful not to tip the tiny boat. When she's behind me she yanks my hips open. I let out a small gasp as the world flashes white, too shocked to scream. Then, I feel a powerful spell wash over me and the pain leave (in reality being blocked out). Elenwen moves back around me and sits down, yanking on her fishing line. I remain on the floor of the boat, but Elenwen taps me with her foot and says, "Sit up, I'm not going to bite. Unless you give me a reason to.". I slowly sit up, afraid my wound will flare up. But it doesn't and I'm able to comfortably sit in the seat across from Elenwen. The elf keeps tugging on her line, but still looks at ease. As she fishes she talks to me.

"It's good to see that you've finally learned your place. I was going to let your wound bleed to teach you a lesson, but now I don't think that will be necessary. I'll have the healer at Northwatch Keep sew you up. Luckily for you I can't fuck you up the ass until your injury heals, so you'll be safe for a while. A real shame you finally submitted after I ripped you, I could have given you a better reward. I suppose I could always use your cunt, but that takes away some of the fun. I guess I'll have to sleep on it and tell you what I think.". Having Elenwen anywhere near my genitals right now is a terrifying idea, but I nod to avoid angering her. The elf smiles and reaches out, stroking my head. Elenwen sighs and says, "You'll have to walk back to the keep naked, but I can probably find you some clothes there. I have a room already prepared, so the guards can only gawk at you for a short while.".

Being gawked at by the guards sounds horrifying, but I remain silent. Elenwen looks ready to say something, but stops when another fish takes the bait. I watch as the Altmer manages to catch the fish, but throws it back after deciding it's too small to keep. She throws her line out once again, but tells me, "My last piece of bait, so we'll be heading in soon.". My suspicion about her bringing me out here purely to punish me are confirmed. Who would bring so little bait to fish? She must have wanted her actions to be kept secret. When Elenwen catches the fish she snaps its neck, then throws it beside the other one. She hands me the oars and I begin rowing back, Elenwen cleaning the fish as the boat moves through the water. When the fish are clean Elenwen wraps the meat in a square of cloth. When we reach the dock the elf gets out and grabs my leash, tugging on it.

I slowly rise and step out of the boat, expecting to feel my wound flare in pain. But it doesn't, and I'm able to keep up with Elenwen as we walk. When we arrive at the keep Elenwen nods at the guard standing in the doorway and he moves aside, but keeps eyeing me as we walk by. When we're inside the keep the elf leads me through twisting hallways and up ancient stairs. I expect her to take me to her room, but when she opens the door I see another Altmer sitting at a table. I step inside and realize it's the healers room, the jars of herbs giving it away. Elenwen closes the door and the other elf stands up, giving a sloppy bow. My mistress rolls her eyes and pushes me towards the healer's table. As I nervously get onto the table Elenwen tells the healer what happened.

"My slave managed to convince a guard to fuck her, but she didn't count on his cock being as large as it was. The beast is an absolute whore, so she demanded the guard fuck her up the ass. He did, but my Khajiit ripped. The guard has already been castrated and had his lips sewn together, he's currently in one of our solitary cells. My slave has been thoroughly punished by medical treatment being withheld until now. How severe is her injury and what are you going to do for it?". The healer moves me so I'm lying down on my stomach, then moves behind me and opens my legs. I feel humiliation and embarrassment fill my stomach, but I'm getting use to the feelings. I'm still numb from the waist down, so I don't feel the healer examine me. When he's done looking at my wounds he pulls back and speaks to Elenwen, ignoring me completely.

"Your slave doesn't need need stitches, but she can't get fucked up the ass for six weeks. She'll be in extreme pain for a few days, but I suppose that's what she gets for seducing an Altmer.". I can practically feel anger radiating off of Elenwen as she says, "The guard should have known better than to fuck a beastfolk. My slave deserves only what I give and take from her. Remember that.". The healer looks terrified as he nods, obviously unsure of what he said to anger Elenwen. My owner yanks me up, tugs on my leash, and begins walking. I desperately keep up with the elf, but we arrive at her room soon enough. When we're inside Elenwen locks the door and takes off my collar, throwing the metal band to the side. I'm not sure what to expect, but it's not Elenwen throwing clothes at me. She gives me undergarments and pants, but doesn't give me shoes or a shirt.

I quickly dress, Elenwen watching me all the while. Once I'm fully dressed Elenwen puts my collar back on, unlocks the door, and tells me, "Follow.". I keep up with Elenwen as she walks, unsure of where we're going. The elf takes me deep into the keep, unlocking doors and nodding at guards. When we reach our destination I realize it's the bathing area. A few guards are cleaning off, but disappear when they notice Elenwen. My owner takes me deeper into the bathing area, choosing a clean tub. She takes my collar off and pushes me towards the water, telling me, "Get it, don't do anything else.". I quickly get naked and slide into the water and stand still as a statue, Elenwen stripping and getting in behind me. When she's in the gigantic tub she swims over to the side, grabbing the bar of animal fat that will rid any person's body of filth. Then, she quickly swims back to me.

I nearly screech as Elenwen forces my head under the water, but manage to hold in my shout. When she yanks me back up I gladly gulp in the air, the elf already rubbing the bar against my mane. I sit and sulk as Elenwen cleans my pelt, her mumbling all the while. "How dare he tell me what my slave deserves. **I **decide what my slave gets. Damned bastard, he doesn't know what it's like to own a slave. My property, not his.". Her mumbling continues and her rubbing becomes fiercer, but I simply sit and bear it. Once I'm clean Elenwen washes herself, but she's cleaned significantly faster than me. When we're both washed the elf exits the tub, yanking me out behind her. She quickly dries me and has me get dressed, taking care of herself as I dress. When we're done the elf puts my collar back on, yanks on it, and tells me, "Come on, I have a surprise for you.". I gulp and nervously follow her, afraid of what my 'surprise' is.


	14. The Test

**Delphine POV:**

We find Faendal in The Sleeping Giant Inn (no big surprise) tossing back a bottle of mead. I walk over to him, roughly drag him into my room, and lock the door behind us. The elf begins sputtering off insults, but stops when Esbern snarls. I begin to dig around in my chest for armor that will fit him. As I find some armor I tell him, "The Dragonborn has been captured by The Thalmor, we're heading to get her back. You're going to help.". I toss him his armor and he screeches, "I most certainly will not!". I shrug and tell him, "Okay, I'll tell Camilla that the 'note' from Sven is a lie.". When his faces pales I tell him, "The Dragonborn told me all about how you're so low as to make up something about Sven. Now, are you coming or is Sven going to have Camilla warming his bed tonight?". The elf curses me, but dresses and takes the blade I offer him. I smile, turn to Esbern, and tell him, "Two to go.".

* * *

I easily find Uthgerd in The Bannered Mare, Esbern and Faendal right behind me. I walk over to the woman, sit down across from her, and whisper to her, "The Dragonborn has been captured by The Thalmor-". Before I can say anything she ask, "What can I do to help?". I blink, motion for Esbern to hand her the armor, and tell her, "Go put this on, then return to us.". She nods and leaves to go put on her Blades Armor. As we wait I look around the bar, noticing how much filthier it is than my own bar. I shake my head in disgust. When Uthgerd returns she's fully armored, and gladly takes the sword I offer her. I rise and ask the three people in front of me, "Any ideas where the Dragonborn's house is?". Uthgerd nods and tells me, "Beside the smith's shop near the entrance to the city.". I nod and begin walking, my three fellow Blades closely following me. As we walk Faendal and Uthgerd exchange words.

"How in Oblivion do you know where the woman lives? Even I don't know that.". Faendal tells Uthgerd. She clears her throat in embarrassment and says, "She showed me her home once. But I only cared about the bedroom.". The only thing Faendal says is, "Oh. _OH._". I roll my eyes and tune out their jabbering, I truly don't care how Uthgerd knows where the Dragonborn's house is. I'm just glad she knows. I easily enter the woman's house, the door not even locked. I hear a commotion upstairs, and the dog that was lying by the fireplace stands up and begins barking. The gigantic hound doesn't attack, but half of the city is probably awake now. The pooch barks his lungs out, but stops when a woman comes running down the stairs. The housecarl snarls when she sees us and starts to draw her weapon, but stops when Uthgerd takes off her helm and says, "Calm down Lydia. We're all friends here, it's not a break-in or robbery.".

Lydia calms down, but still keeps her sword loose in her scabbard. I step forward and tell her, "Your Thane is in trouble, she's been captured by The Thalmor. We need your help to retrieve her.". Lydia looks us over, sits down by the fire pit, and says, "No. I don't know who the Oblivion three of you are, and I haven't seen hide or hair of Uthgerd for months. If my Thane needed my assistance, then she would have taken me with her. She left me in that damned inn in Solitude for _three days. _She obviously didn't want me following her, so I came back home. My Thane is strong, she can handle herself. Now get out of her house before I call the guards.". I sigh, slowly approach the woman (making sure she doesn't react), and tell her, "I'm sure your Thane is strong, but she can't handle The Thalmor. I sent her in there, she got captured, and now I need to get her out. The fate of Tamriel depends on her.".

The woman still looks skeptical, so I keep talking. "I know how close the Dragonborn and you are. She wouldn't stop talking about you when she traveled with me. The Dragonborn wouldn't make you stay at that inn for three days. We both know that.". Her face begins to soften as she sees the truth. I just need to tell her a little more to convince her. "She could be in real danger. Being tortured, beaten, and starved as we speak. We need to retrieve her, but we need your help.". I take the armor from Esbern and offer it to her. "Say the word and we'll leave, but your Thane is still imprisoned.". Lydia slowly reaches out, takes the armor, and heads upstairs. The dog follows her, yapping all the way. Damned beast won't shut up. I hope the housecarl doesn't plan on taking it with us. Lydia comes back down, armored in the style of The Blades. I smile and hand her a sword, my group completed.

I ask the housecarl, "Do you mind if we rest here for the night, and talk about our plans in the morning?". The housecarl says, "There's a double bed in my Thane's room, my own bed, and two children's bed in the small room under the stairs. I'll take my bed, you and the old man can sleep in the double, and those two will sleep in the kid's bed.". We all mumble our agreements and go to bed, Esbern making sure to keep his distance from me. As I try to fall asleep I think of the Dragonborn. Poor woman. She's probably naked, alone, and afraid. I should have been prepared for this or sent someone less valuable. Whatever has happened to her is my fault. I open my eyes, sigh, and close them again. As I fall asleep I feel guilt gnaw at my stomach.

* * *

I walk downstairs and see Lydia has prepared a breakfast big enough for all of us. I sit down and begin eating, the food like a feast after weeks of nothing but wild food. When we're all done I tell them, "I already have a plan. We all ride in a carriage to Solitude. From there I'll purchase property with some of my secret funds. That house will serve as our base. From there I will train all of you, devise a plan to infiltrate The Thalmor Embassy, and further our knowledge of our enemies. Our main enemy is Elenwen and her Altmer lackeys, but when that's done we'll need to focus on the dragon threat. Any objections or questions?". Lydia is the only one to raise her hand and I point at her. She ask, "Is this permanent? I want to rescue my Thane, but I don't want to be forced to leave her when she returns.". I shake my head and say, "Feel free to permanently join our ranks after we free the Dragonborn, but we aren't going to force you to if you don't want to.".

Lydia nods, but Faendal raises his hand and says, "Yeah, how long is this going to take?". I throw a cup at his face and tell him, "As damned long as I want it to take you lying bastard. Roughly two months before I deem you all fit to fight, three before I have decent information about the embassy, and four before I feel we're ready to free the Dragonborn. A long time, but it'll seem to fly by once we reach Solitude.". Uthgerd ask, "What if the woman is dead?". I shrug and tell her, "I slit Elenwen's throat and bring down as many Thalmor bastards as I can before I die. Any more questions?". When they're all silent I tell them, "Good, now let's go.".

* * *

**Elenwen POV:**

My slave practically moans as the elves work on her, making her into a creature I would be proud to call my own. Her long pelt is being trimmed, her remaining teeth are being cleaned, and her skin is being massaged with a thick, foamy perfume. I can understand why my slave enjoys this so much, it's a rather relaxing and enjoyable procedure. When my slave is clean I have her dress, snap her collar back on her, and tug on her leash. She easily follows me to my room. The room is rather small, but fits my use. A bed in one corner, a desk in the other, and a table with chairs in the middle of the room. No windows for my slave to escape from. I point near the table and tell her, "Sit on the floor and don't move.". She sits and I leave to go get some dinner. The kitchens are easy to find, and every single cook asks me what I want. I put in a large order and patiently wait, thinking of what I can do to my slave.

When my order arrives I thank the cooks and walk away, but not to my room. The healer once again stands and bows as I enter. I roll my eyes, put my food down on his table, and ask, "Do you have a potion that tests for pregnancy at a month pregnant?". He looks at my stomach and I yell, "Not for me!". He jumps and says, "Yes. What kind do you want? I have one that turns the urine purple if positive and red if negative, one that makes a person aroused if positive and impotent if negative, and one that makes a person vomit if positive and itch like crazy if negative.". I don't want to look at my slave's urine and I don't trust the second one, so I tell him to get the third. He quickly hands me the potion and I stir it into some porridge, the food looks the same. I throw the empty bottle at the healer, take my tray of food, and leave. My slave is still sitting in the exact same spot when I enter the room.

I sit down and begin eating my gigantic dinner. When I'm done I ask my slave, "Are you hungry?". She nods and I push the bowl of porridge at her. She scarfs it down without a second thought, apparently the potion didn't change the food's taste. The healer said it would take roughly twenty minutes before the Khajiit either vomited or itched. I suddenly realize that she might vomit. I snap her collar on and tell her, "Time for a walk before bed.". She happily follows me, unaware of the potion coursing through her system. The keep is large, crowded, and I lose my way. I get my Khajiit outside just in time, the woman beginning to violently cough.

She attempts to hold down her dinner, but soon enough she's on all fours. I look away as she retches, the potion confirming my fears. Damn the male whore who fucked her. My one and only slave (I'm not going to get another as long as I have her) has a bastard in her belly. I take her back to my room, clean her face, feed her a little bit of chicken, and climb into bed with her. The woman looks startled, but accepts it. I want her to trust me, I want to know where she is at all time, and I don't want my slave escaping. I sigh and close my eyes, new fears running through my mind.


	15. Hunting

I wake up to find my slave still wrapped in my arms, fast asleep. I don't get up or close my eyes, but allow my mind to wander. My slave is impregnated. I could slip her a potion that could cause her womb to cleanse itself, then she would never know she was with child. But what Rulindil was saying still rings in my mind. I wouldn't mind having another slave, the Khajiit would never leave me without her child, and two people would have a harder time sneaking away than one person. Not to mention my slave would be in no condition to escape for a few months, I could use this to my advantage and make her grow even more attached to me, and the child wouldn't question the life it was born into. If I removed the child I lose a once in a lifetime opportunity (the book I read emphasized how hard it was to get a female Khajiit pregnant), it will do permanent damage to my slave's womb (her lining would be destroyed, so she would never be able to have another child), and there's always a chance she could become poisoned and die.

I could always wait and have a specialist remove the child from the woman's belly once it's big enough, but that poses a thousand other problems. My slave would realize she was pregnant (and resent me once I cleansed her of the bastard), the specialist would charge me a hundred thousand gold (the mother is unwilling, so the price skyrockets), and one more person would see my highly illegal slave. I don't even want to imagine the consequences if my superiors found out I was holding a Khajiit as my slave. I would lose my job, my membership in The Thalmor, the law of Skyrim would be all over me, and I might even lose my life. I look down at my slave and decide to allow her to keep the bastard in her belly, I can always have the specialist come in later it I change my mind. Until she gives birth I can threaten to use her stomach as a punching bag if she misbehaves, although she's been behaving better as of late.

If she gives birth to the child and I need to get rid of it, then I can just wring its little neck. Overall, I see no harm in at least allowing the woman to keep the bastard in her belly for a few months. But I'm not going to tell her she's pregnant, she'll find out in four months. I count down the time I've had my slave and come up with roughly a month. So, it'll actually be three months before her womb moves in preparation of holding a child and she starts to show signs of pregnancy. I'll need to get ready for my slave's pregnancy. Certain foods to make the child healthy, potions to strengthen her when she gives birth, and a special healer who can help a woman give birth. And, I can't starve, beat, or stress her. That ruins my fun for a little bit, but it's required. I don't want to go through all of this trouble just for the child to arrive dead. I can still fuck the disgusting beast, but I'll have to be more careful. A thousand things to do for this one simple task, but the payoff will be worth it. I may as well get started. I gently shake my slave awake, putting a fake smile on my face.

* * *

**Delphine POV:**

I climb from the carriage, Lydia pushing my back. "Calm down calm down! I'm going!". I tell her as I hop off the last step, landing on my feet. Lydia rolls her eyes and follows me, the rest of my group following lead. I pay the driver as my fellow Blades head up to Solitude. I start to go, then turn around to face northwest. Towards the Thalmor Embassy. I take one step, but a hand on my shoulder stops me. I turn and see Esbern sadly gazing at me. He whispers, "We won't help her. We'll all die and Elenwen will show the Dragonborn our decapitated heads. Lydia, Faendal, and Uthgerd are innocent in this matter and would die because of us. We're the last two true Blades, and our deaths would be the deaths of a entire organization. It's clear you want to free the Dragonborn, but going now would only bring death, pain, and give Elenwen more ammunition to use against the Dragonborn.".

I nod and turn back around, allowing Esbern to lead me back to Solitude. I sigh as I entire the city, my three lessors are scattered around the town square. Uthgerd is buying wine, Lydia is looking at vegetables, and Faendal is looking at fish. I whistle and all three come running, Esbern chuckling at their reaction. I motion for everyone to follow me and I quickly walk up to the Blue Palace. My entire group is given strange looks, but the queen isn't in. Her steward is, and he's the one that matters. I walk over to him and ask about property, but he quickly shoots down my questions. I sigh and keep talking, and after an hour he gives in and hands me the deed to the property. The house is fully furnished (that's why it was worth fifty thousand gold), and it can fit all of my group. Even the drooling hound Lydia demanded we bring. All of us were against it, but it's the only way Lydia would come.

When I enter the house I smile, my lessors quickly looking for beds. There's only five beds, but it'll do. We all gather in the kitchen after an hour and decide what to do. Lydia offered to sleep in the basement, Esbern and I call the double bed, and Uthgerd and Faendal get stuck with the kid's beds. Then, we decide where to train. Faendal will teach us all archery in the guard's training yard, Uthgerd will teach us two-handed in the basement, Lydia wants to use the balcony to teach us shield, Esbern will teach us heavy armor in the small yard by the house, and I'll teach us all one-handed in the street outside our home. It's not perfect, but it'll do. We have a large amount of gold, but we'll also need to get money. Faendal will sell arrows, Uthgerd will offer fights, Lydia said her job is being a housecarl (she'll guard the house while we're gone), Esbern will teach people how to fight, and I have enough to do.

Finally, we talk about why we came here in the first place. Lydia and Uthgerd are all in for charging the Embassy, killing the guards, and saving the Dragonborn. They simply want us to cover our faces, so we can't get caught. I try to explain that the guards are powerful mages, Elenwen alone could slay all of us with one hand, and Elenwen might kill the Khajiit woman while we watch. But the two remain firm, although Lydia doesn't sound quite as confident. Faendal wants to sneak through the whole embassy, kill Elenwen, and take the Khajiit. Esbern explains we're too big a group, the risk is too great, and Elenwen would probably suspect someone. Esbern and I try to come up with a good middle ground, but we can't think of anything. Full on attack seems the only way to go, and I'm nervous about that tactic. In the end we decide to take care of it in the morning and go to bed, my intestines tying themselves in knots.

* * *

**Dragonborn POV:**

I sit down on the floor beside Elenwen as she enjoys lunch with Rulindil, his slave collapsed beside me. The elf looks worse than the last time I saw him. His left hand is a numb, his right only has three fingers, the bruises on his back are crisscrossed with whip marks, two black eyes blind him (although I think one of his eyes is gone), and bruises and cuts cover his body. Looking at him makes me want to crawl into Elenwen's lap and bury my head in her shoulder, blocking out the sight of the broken man beside me. I'm not sure why I want to seek comfort in the Altmer, but I do. I think it's because I've come to believe what she said is true. She's the only one that wants me. What has happened that would prove her wrong? Delphine, Lydia, Balgruuf, and any other person I've ever helped. Not a single one of them has come to save me, but Elenwen still wants me. Maybe she wasn't lying to me.

Elenwen's the only person who wants me. Now that I'm not disobeying her I've been well rewarded. I suppose this isn't a bad life. Right? Elenwen snaps me from my thoughts by standing and taking my leash. She says goodbye to Rulindil and tugs on my leash, I easily follow her. As we walk she tells me, "I've decided to go on a hunt, and you're coming with me.". I don't question her as she leaves the keep and mounts a horse, moving so I'm sitting in front of her. When we're in the woods she dismounts and places the band that makes it so I can't flee from her on my arm. Then, she walks over to a small cave. I nearly yelp when a bear charges from the cave, his teeth flashing.

* * *

**Elenwen POV:**

I drop the leash of my slave and raise my hands, flames bursting from them. The bear roars and tries to flee, but dies before he can. I smile and walk over, examining the body. That's when I hear the noise. I just have time to look up before the other bear is upon me, charging into me. I manage to grab his two paws and hold him still, but his teeth are snapping at me. I try to keep my back stiff, but my leg slips and I find myself on the ground. I try to summon my magicka, but the bear is too close. I'm about to scream when the bear is driven off of me by a screaming beast. I sit up and see my slave tear into the bear's side, the creature wailing as it dies. I manage to stand up as my slave walks back over to me, rubbing her head against my hand. I pet her as I look at the bear, his blood dripping onto the snow. I'm going to have to make it up to my slave, and I plan to. Soon.

* * *

**Note: I might start to jump ahead in time. Not by much, but by a month or two every chapter or so. I would love to describe the story from day to day, but there would be uneventful days where nothing happened and the story would take forever. That's all, just giving a fair warning that the next chapter may jump a month or two ahead.**


	16. Skooma and Sugar

**Two Months Later**

**Delphine POV:**

I grunt as Lydia's sword slams into my shield, the wooden sword splintering at the sheer force of her blow. Lydia smiles in happiness, but the grin goes away when I swing at her. She matches me blow for blow, but stops when I wave for her to fall back. I swiftly turn and motion for Faendal to come forward, but the elf comes slowly. He's a master of archery, but he's taught us all he can. Now I need to teach my recruits how to use a sword, then when I'm confident in their abilities Esbern will teach them how to use heavy armor.

The small man blocks most of my blows and hits back furiously, but his attacks are weaker than they should be. Eventually his sword snaps in two and I wave him back, then motion for Uthgerd to take his place. She easily breaks my shield and forces me to become defensive, but she's using her weapon more like a club than a sword. I suppose we'll have to work on that later. Our training is interrupted by a guard yelling at us not to fight in the street. We pick up our belongings and go back inside. We're not near ready, but we're getting there. We're getting there.

* * *

**Elenwen POV:**

I slowly walk back into the keep, my slave's leash in one hand and a fish in the other. I've been fishing almost every day since I found out my slave was indeed impregnated by that male whore I hired to please her. My Khajiit doesn't question it, but signs of her pregnancy are showing (but only slightly). She hasn't become nauseous, but she is often tired. I've caught her snoozing when she isn't suppose to be, but I didn't harshly punish her. A sharp flick to the ear woke her up. Besides that the healer (I'm now forced to take her for weekly checkups) has noticed her cunt is leaking a clear liquid, but the man assured me it was simply her body protecting from infection. My slave is also complaining of headaches, and I usually have to give her some pain killing potions for those. All of those are abnormal, but my Khajiit has written in off as stress and circumstance. But there are some things she can't write off.

She hasn't come into heat since she's come into my possession. My Khajiit is afraid something is wrong with her (apparently she doesn't believe pregnancy is a possibility), but I've managed to convince her it's nothing more than her body resting. But there's still a major problem. My slave has been pregnant for three months (but I've only known it for two), and a small bump in her stomach is starting to show. The healer assured me it was nothing more than her uterus moving above her pelvis in preparation of a child. I've been feeding my slave more than usual, so my Khajiit simply assumes she's gaining weight. Her breast are also becoming larger, but I'm not complaining. I'm terrified of what will happen in two months, the healer says she'll gain another few symptoms of pregnancy and her stomach will more profoundly show. I've been preparing for her to find out, but I'm still afraid.

If she reacts violently or doesn't want the child, then my entire plan in blown to oblivion. I've been treating her nicer (she's been behaving better though), giving her lighter punishments (the harshest one was locking her up in a solitary cell), filling her head with more lies about The Thalmor, and tricking her into seeing me as her savior. By now she's accepted that no one is going to save her, and she's become attached to me. I think she might even have fallen in love with me. The poor fool. I'll freely admit I'd be angered if I lost my slave, but to me she's still like my property. I would miss having something the other Altmer didn't, miss the power I have over this woman, and having someone to force into my bed. But eventually she'll realize she's pregnant, and until then I can only hope for the best. I give my fish to the cooks and walk up to Rulindil's room to eat dinner.

My slave instantly sits down on the floor beside my chair, but attempts to lean away from Rulindil's slave. The creature is beaten, bloody, and disfigured. His left hand is gone, his back is completely raw, and bruises cover all of his body. No wonder my slave is terrified to sit by him. Three months in Rulindil's care and he still hasn't broken. Damned idiot. If he would start behaving like my slave, then he would be treated a lot better. I sit down and begin eating dinner, Rulindil nodding. Then, he ask, "Do you mind if our slaves leave our presence for a little while.". I flick my hand and my slave leaves the room, but Rulindil has to force his out. He locks the door once his elf is gone. He sits back down and says, "It appears you haven't removed your slave's bastard.". I nod and he continues, "Are you planning on telling the woman there's a fetus growing inside of her?". I laugh and shake my head.

Rulindil laughs and says, "Any plans?". I shrug and tell him, "I'm focusing on getting my slave through the pregnancy, I'll worry about the child later.". Rulindil takes a sip of his drink before telling me, "I'd focus on the child. What do you plan on doing? You have to make sure the child doesn't die, catch a horrible disease in the crib, or end up being an idiot.". I see his point and tell him, "I have healers to attend to the bastard's medical needs, the Khajiit will raise him to be like her, and he won't be born dead. The healer has assured me the Khajiit is healthy enough to carry her child to full term and deliver it safely.". My fellow looks pleased and tells me, "The sky's the limit for you. Now I have a question. Do you wish to return to the embassy? My slave is still unruly and disobedient, this place won't help him.". I shrug and say, "I don't see a reason not to. I'll get my Khajiit and get ready.". Rulindil nods as I stand.

* * *

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I grab Elenwen's waist as we ride back to the embassy, the horse beneath us flying through the night. I'm not sure why we suddenly left Northwatch Keep, but I'm glad we are. Going fishing every single day was rather boring. And, I think the sea had a strange effect on me. I'm constantly tired, my breast are sore, my cunt is leaking, I almost always have a headache, and dizzy spells aren't uncommon. Elenwen had me checked out by the healer and told me I was fine, but I still doubt it.

Even as we ride my stomach is doing flip flops, which brings up another issue. My stomach is starting to grow, but with the amount of food Elenwen's been feeding me it's no big surprise. I also haven't come into heat since before I was captured by Elenwen. I'm extremely worried and I talked to Elenwen about it, but she brushed it off and said I was fine. I don't feel fine, I can only hope it gets better back at the embassy. I sigh and lean my head against Elenwen's shoulder, our steed still racing through the dark.

* * *

I wake up in Elenwen's bed, I must have fallen asleep on the ride. I stretch and stand up, looking around the room. A table is set up in the corner, and it's as if I'm back in my teenage years. Skooma, moon sugar, and a skooma pipe are on the table. I'm still questioning why drugs are on Elenwen's table when I feel her arms wrap around me. I relax my neck and rest my head on her shoulder. Over the last few months I've come to see my captor in a slightly different life. She truly saved me from Delphine, and I can't forget that. Rulindil has nearly killed his slave, but Elenwen hasn't physically harmed me in a while. If I was offered my freedom on the first day here I would have taken it, but now I'm not so sure. The outside world isn't looking for me, so why should I return to it? I'm snapped out of my thoughts by my captor sucking on my neck, the first physically sexual thing she's done to me since ripping me open a few months ago.

Elenwen stops sucking and ask me an extremely strange question, "Can skooma and moon sugar injure unborn children?". It's a common myth that skooma (and moon sugar) can abort fetuses, they only work on the mother. So, I tell my mistress, "No-". I'm cut off by Elenwen moving around me and walking me towards the table, taking a dagger from her pocket. When we reach the table she hands me the dagger and I roll my eyes, taking the large chunks of moon sugar from the bowl. I never understood why Nords have gigantic pieces of sugar, in Elsweyr it's a fine powder. I ignore that fact and begin chopping, masking, and breaking the moon sugar into a fine powder like the sugar in my homeland. When that's done I use the blade to divide the gigantic pile of powder into five lines, then pour the remaining bit back into the bowl. Then, I notice a small, cylinder metal tube by the bowl.

The moon sugar is ready, but I move onto the skooma. There's only two bottles, but they're decent size. I unscrew one lid and offer it to Elenwen, but the elf laughs and says, "No, I don't plan on using any of this.". I shrug and drink the drug. There went my five year chip. Oh well, I can kick the stuff again tomorrow. Or the next day. I put the empty bottle down, then pick up the pipe. I pour the remaining bottle into the pipe and tightly close the lid. Then, I wrap my lips around the end of the tube that sticks out from the pipe. I flick my hand and start a flame spell that only shoots from my thumb in a small flame. I stick it under the pipe and make sure not to hold the part of the instrument that will heat up. Elenwen chuckles and pulls my hand away, using her own flame spell to warm the liquid. I'd smile at her, but the smoke has traveled up the pipe and I quickly inhale.

I turn my head to the side (sticking my thumb over the opening, so none of the smoke escapes), hold the smoke in for a comfortable amount of time, and blow (making sure not to hit Elenwen). The Altmer begins to stroke my hair, but I ignore her and keep smoking the skooma. It takes a while, but eventually the pipe is empty. I slowly put the pipe down and rub my eyes, my vision becoming hazy. Elenwen's stroking is becoming harder, but I once again ignore it and pick up the metal device. I offer it to Elenwen, but she shakes her head. I shrug, lean down to the moon sugar, and stick the metal pipe into my nose (just barely in). I slowly inhale, the sugar easily going down. Once the first line of sugar is done I move onto the next one. The Nords might not know piss from skooma, but their sugar isn't half bad. For once I'm glad I'm a Khajiit, this might actually kill a different race.

When the last line is done I stand, toss the stick to the side, and pick up the bowl that held the sugar. I lick the remainder off of the bottom, the drug now gone. Elenwen gently leads me to her bed, which is probably a good thing considering how I'm feeling right now. The skooma is making me want to simply lie down and enjoy how it makes me feel, but the moon sugar makes me feel like I could run a thousand miles, and talk a hundred words a second. A lighter user might panic at the conflicting feelings, but I've come to enjoy using both skooma and moon sugar. Five years ago I swore never to touch the stuff again, today I broke that swear. Oh well. Then, I feel Elenwen slowly taking my clothes off. For once I don't mind. The elf spreads my legs, but instead of using her fake cock she sits behind me and spreads my legs. I'm confused, but the skooma and sugar make me not question it.

I'm sitting down on her bed with my legs wide open, Elenwen is sitting behind me and mimicking my position. Her left hand grabs my left breast, her mouth attacks my neck, and her right hand comes to rest on my cunt. She finds the fleshy nub above my entrance, and begins to shortly stroke it with two fingers. I hiss as Elenwen begins to fondle my sore breast, practically twisting my nipple. The pain and pleasure are uncomfortable, but the drugs in me make it more pleasurable. I lightly moan as Elenwen bites my neck, her stroking becoming more frantic. I simply enjoy the feelings Elenwen is giving me, then let out a rather lewd moan as waves of pleasure radiate from my cunt. Once it's over I look over my shoulder and look at Elenwen. She smirks and drags me up to her bed, wrapping me in her blankets. I smile and cuddle up to my mistress, slowly falling asleep.


	17. Rolls and Cake

**Elenwen POV:**

I wake up and see my slave passed out beside me, her fur ruffled. She'll probably be like that for a while, the sugar and skooma working their way out of her system. Or she might still have the drugs in her system, and might still be under their effects. Either way she'll be asleep for a few more hours. I smile and reach over, pushing a strand of her grey mane out of her face. No matter if she wants to be or not she's officially mine. Last night she willingly spread her legs for me, and she can never undo that. The bitch is irrevocably and undeniably in love with me. Even if I offered to give her back her freedom she would choose to stay with me. But now I want to reap what I've sown, a well-earned reward for all of my hard work. I gave my slave the weakest drugs (the kind grown and made here in Skyrim), and from the looks of it she'll be strung out all day. But tonight I have a different plan for my little Khajiit bitch.

I've bought some moon sugar from Morrowind (those damned Dark Elves know their drugs, they took the sugar from the Khajiits and improved it) and plan on giving it to my Khajiit tonight, but the stuff is extremely expensive. It cost five hundred gold for a ounce (and that's the base value). I also managed to buy some skooma from Elsweyr, but that's even more expensive. A thirty-two ounce bottle cost a thousand gold. I've bought her one ounce of sugar and a single bottle of skooma, but that still cost me a weeks pay of one thousand and five hundred gold. However, that's all that I need to use for the plan I have for tonight. My slave has let me into her pants willingly, but I want her to return the favor. In her eyes it'll be requited love, and she'll allow herself to fully accept me as her mistress, owner, and lover. Then, she'll never want to leave me. Finally, I'll have a slave for life. Months of planning are finally coming together.

Not to mention there's one gigantic benefit the Khajiit might not realize. Moon sugar and skooma are highly addictive drugs, use them once and you're fucked for life. My Khajiit might have been hooked in the past, but kicked the stuff. Or last night might have been her first experience. Either way she's now a lowly skooma addict (moon sugar is addictive, but it's easier to give up than skooma). The addiction is bad, but Khajiit seem built for it. Addicts of different races need it to be happy, concentrate, and get aroused, but Khajiit addicts only need it to energize themselves, raise their moral, and get high. My Khajiit won't end up ripping her skin off, chewing her own teeth out, or have the drugs on her mind twenty four seven. The worst thing that'll happen is she begs me for another hit. But even then one hit a week should fix her up, while other races need a hit daily. I don't even have to give her the good stuff to see her through.

I rub my Khajiit's face, then stand and change into fresh clothes. When I'm prepared for the day I pat my unconscious slave on the head, quickly leave, and make my way to my office. I sit down and start doing paperwork, but Rulindil almost instantly walks in. I roll my eyes, lean back, and look at him. He sits down, nods, and says, "I've noticed that some of our receipts show purchases from Morrowind pirates and Elsweyr caravans. The receipts were sketchy and only said the recipient bought 'sugar' and 'nightshade juice'. I'm not the most educated of men, but I think I can piece together what those two words mean. The amount of gold required to buy the items was high, the money was enclosed in the envelope, and the check was simply signed _anonymous, _but I know your handwriting clear as day. Elenwen, is there anything you need to talk about? Do I want to know what those items really are?".

I sigh and tell him, "'Sugar' is moon sugar and 'nightshade juice' is skooma. I bought them for my slave as a reward for good behavior, and to further a plan of mine. I'm not using any of the drugs, don't worry. Now please leave, and stop going through my private purchases. I know very well those were in my pile to sort. I appreciate you trying to take some of the workload off of my shoulders, but that's not necessary.". He nods, stands, and leaves. I shake my head and go back to work, sorting and filing reports. When that's done I unlock my desk and open it, the drugs inside. I place the items in a black bag and leave my office, heading for the kitchen. I quickly find a cook and pull her aside, into the abandoned area of the kitchen (where all the older equipment nobody wants to use is). I show her the drugs and snarl, "Tell anyone about this and I'll flay you alive, then bind a book in your tanned skin.".

"If I find out you used any of these _expensive _drugs, then I'll cut off your limbs one at a time, treat the wounds, cook your severed body parts, and make you eat them. _All of them._ Bake the moon sugar into a nice cake, and the skooma into a few sweet rolls. Don't let any of the other cooks help or see. Understand?". She nods and quickly backs away, looking at me with wide eyes. I smile and leave the kitchen, going back to my room. I look around and clean up the mess from last night, my slave didn't leave an ounce of sugar or drop of skooma.

When the mess is taken care off I go over and pull the covers off of my Khajiit. She snorts and violently wakes up, still naked. I make sure she notices me eyeing her breast, then tell her, "I'll have a surprise for you in a few hours, but you need to be ready for it. Are you still strung out?". She rubs her head to flatten her mane as she shakes her head. She yawns and says, "No, but I have to piss like a horse.". I roll my eyes and help her up, then out of my room. I didn't bothering getting her clothes, and the woman isn't complaining. As we walk almost every guard's eyes turns to her. I can't help smiling.

* * *

I put the cake and rolls onto a serving tray, then carry it to my room. I open the door and watch my slave sit up, her pelt clean from the bath I gave her an hour ago. Her eyes widen when she sees the food, unaware of the drugs in them. I smile and place them on her lap. "I'm giving you these as a treat, but there's a catch.". She looks wary, but brightens when I tell her, "You have to eat all of it. Then, I have a surprise for you after you're done.". I hand her a fork and watch as she digs into the cake, the moon sugar inside replacing regular sugar. It might taste different, but either way the Khajiit quickly eats it. There are five sweet rolls with skooma replacing the water, but they're almost gone instantly. I put the tray to the side, sit by the Khajiit, get as close as I can, and begin to rub her neck. The drugs are fast acting, even now she's looking around the room in confusion. I smile and lean in closer to her.

I whisper in her ear what drugs were in what food. She looks almost happy as she chuckles and tells me, "That's some damned good shit you got, I'm already feeling it.". I smile, the turn her head and kiss her. She moans and relaxes into the kiss. As I dominate her mouth I bring a hand up and cruelly twist her nipple, my slave whimpering into my mouth. I flip her onto her back and bring my other hand up, giving her other breast the exact same treatment. She whimpers again, but I can feel her hips moving against mine. The horny slut _just _gave herself to my yesterday and she'll already spreading her legs again. I pull back and give her a slight smack, more to get her attention than anything else. She looks up at me, panting. I'm not sure if it's from me or the drugs coursing through her, but I don't really care. I quickly stand up and kick off my shoes, my gloves soon following. My slave is watching me with wide eyes.

I take my sweet time taking off my robes, enjoying my slave's reaction. She's practically drooling as her eyes turn redder, the drugs now overcoming her. I even see her hips occasionally jerk as she watches me undress. I wouldn't be surprised if she started touching herself, but she contains herself as I slide my clothing off. When I'm naked I smile and climb back onto the bed, my naked slave (I never gave her clothes) underneath me. She spreads her legs to allow me access to her dripping cunt, but I close her legs and tell her, "Maybe later if you're good.". She looks confused, but I don't know what her expression is when I nimbly and quickly straddle her face. I put my hands against the wall and put most of my weight on the stone, but a small amount still rest on my slave's face. Just more incentive for my slave to do her job fast and well. I can't helping grinning when I feel her nervously lick my cunt.

I press down harder and tell her, "Remember that fleshy nub I rubbed last night to fuck you? Suck that and you'll get me off of you a lot sooner.". She takes my advice, but occasionally licks the skin. Her tongue has thin hair like structures like that of a cat, but not as sharp and cutting. So, the overall sensation is pleasurable, but I want more. I roughly thrust and tell her, "Fuck my cunt with your fingers, and don't go easy.". She hesitantly does as I say, entering me with three fingers. I sigh in content and roughly move my hips back and forth, making the job harder for the Khajiit. But eventually I feel pleasurable waves course through me, and after it's over I dismount the woman's face. I lie beside her and examine her face, the woman panting and lips moist from her saliva and my wetness. I smile, roughly kiss her, and curl up beside her. I told her I'd fuck her, but the Khajiit is too high to care. She simply closes her eyes and falls asleep, curled in her captor's arms.


	18. Chess

**Two Months Later**

**Elenwen POV:**

I rub my temples as I sit in my office chair, Rulindil sitting across from me. He just walked in, I asked him to come and give me some advice. My Khajiit has been very free with giving me sex over the last few months, but now I have a problem. My slave is twenty weeks pregnant, and she's obviously showing it. She hasn't said anything, but I've noticed her becoming gentler when we fuck. She's even eased up on the drugs, but only slightly. The woman has been behaving extremely well, so I haven't had to punish her in a while. But I'm still worried about her pregnancy. Her cunt leakage is increasing, she occasionally suffers from cramps (usually in her legs), she suffers mild heartburn, and her breathing is becoming shorter. The healer has assured me it's all natural, but that's not my problem. Do I tell the woman she has a bastard growing in her belly or just act like nothing is happening to her body?

I sigh and ask Rulindil that exact question. He shrugs and says, "I don't see why not. She probably knows and is just worried you'll have a specialist remove the fetus. Tell her that she's pregnant and you're okay with it, then she'll love you even more.". I run my hands through my hair, shrug, and tell him, "Okay.". He nods, stands, and leaves. I follow him out of my office, heading for my room. My Khajiit is awake and playing a game of chess with herself (the board and pieces were a reward for her fucking me with her mouth and not gagging). I sit down, motion at the board, and reset the ebony pieces when she nods in approval. I move one of my pawns and tell her, "I need to speak with you. Remember who's the slave and who's the mistress.". She nods and moves one of her own pawns, the piece's face contorted in agony. I move my bishop and tell her, "I've noticed some changes in your body recently.".

She doesn't answer, but moves her knight. I clear my throat, move another one of my pawns, and tell her, "I think we both know what's happening.". She moves her bishop and says, "That Altmer whore manage to impregnate me.". I nod and move my bishop to capture her knight. She uses her rook to take my bishop and asks me, "Are you going to remove it?". I shake my head and move my other bishop. She sighs in relief, captures one of my pawns with her own, and tells me, "Thank you.". I tell her, "There's going to be a lot of work to do, new rules you're going to have to follow, and things you're going to have to do. This isn't an easy thing to do, say the word and the bastard will be removed from you.". She nods in understanding, captures my rook, and tells me, "I don't think I want to remove it, but thank you for the offer.". I nod and move one of my pawns to her side, then promote it.

She replaces my pawn with a knight, then promptly captures my king with her knight. I chuckle and use my knight to capture her bishop, but stop when she manages to kill my queen. I smile, give her back her porcelain pieces, and take back my ebony pieces. We reset the board, but I get sidetracked by looking at the pieces. My slave sits quietly and allows me to look at the chess pieces. I bought the set from Solitude, but only now do I realize the pieces are of real people. Elisif is the queen, Torygg is king, Rikke serves as the knights, a random priest (probably real, but I don't know him) serves as the bishops, and Falk Firebeard is the rooks.

I look at the slave's pieces and see they're the Stormcloaks. Ulfric is king, some wench in iron armor (again this person is probably real) is queen, Galmar is the knights, a random priestess serves as the bishops, and Jorleif is the rooks. Soldiers serve as the pawns. Every piece (besides the queens for some reason) has a pained expression on their face, and some of the pawns even have battle wounds (a few even have severed limbs). I place the pieces back and tell my slave, "This is truly an exquisite set.". My Khajiit nods and says, "Detailed and amazing.". I place the pieces back in order and tell her, "Your move.". She smiles, moves a pawn, and looks at me. I chuckle, move a piece, and wait, another game beginning.

* * *

**Delphine POV:**

I stare at the map in front of me, the Thalmor Embassy's every hallway and room. My fellows are gathered around me, and all of us are trying to devise a plan to get into the embassy, get the dragonborn, and get out. The entire group is arguing, but stops when I slam my fist on the table. "I have an idea. We kill the guards in the front yard, barricade the barracks, so no guards can get out. Then, we break in here, dispatch the few guards, and move through the kitchens. We'll go through here out into the courtyard, then enter the _real _embassy. From there we'll check the dungeons, torture rooms, and prison for the dragonborn. If we can't find her, then we find Elenwen. We try to capture her, but kill her if we have to. We'll question her about where the Khajiit is, then grab the woman and run like oblivion. Killing that bitch of an Altmer would be nice, but it's not necessary. Everyone understand?".

They all nod and I tell them, "Good. We have a plan, but we're in no condition to pull it off. We've only covered archery and one-handed. We still need to master shield, two-handed, and heavy armor. And, those three take the longest to master. We also need to rest before we strike. I know my muscles are screaming in pain every night before I go to bed, and I know all of you aren't much better. It'll take a while, but I need all of you to remember what we're fighting for. And, to remember what we risk if we lose. The dragonborn is more than just the end to a prophecy, she's a friend to all of us. I can only imagine the pains Elenwen must be putting her through right now. Torture, rape, and starvation. When we get her out of there she's going to be stunned, traumatized, and probably mutilated. I'm not forcing you to stay after we save her, but she'd probably like the familiar faces.".

Esbern, Uthgerd, and Lydia nod, but Faendal shakes his head. I look at him and tell him, "You're a bastard, I didn't expect you to stay anyway. Just do something useful during the battle and protect me from arrows until you die.". He sighs, I've insulted him like this even since we got here. The others have just learned to accept it. I dismiss us and walk outside, heading towards the chapel. I pray to the gods, but stop when Esbern comes up behind me. "Why do you care so much on a personal level if the dragonborn is free or not?". I stand, turn, and answer him, "She's a fine woman, and she reminds me of me when I was younger. I want her to be free, finish the prophecy, and be able to decide how to live her life. I'm certain Elenwen has let her men rape the woman, beaten her within an inch of her life, and withheld food until the Khajiit is a walking skeleton. Not a soul alive deserves that faith.".

Esbern nods and ask, "Has it ever occurred to you that the woman might be dead by now?". I've never raised a hand against my friend, but I slap him hard across the face for what he just said. I practically snarl, "She's alive. Traumatized, injured, and she's probably been raped a hundred times, but alive. We'll find her, bring her back here, and help her deal with what's happened to her.". Esbern rubs his cheek and says, "The Thalmor will follow us.". I snarl back, "I'll kill them if they do, but they won't. They can't attack Solitude without sparking a war they aren't ready for, and can't turn to the law for help without revealing what they've done. We'll be fine.". He looks concerned, but nods and tells me, "If you think so. Now come on, we have dinner back at the house.". I nod and follow him out of the temple, my mind racing.

* * *

**Note: This chapter was somewhat shorter than the others, but stuff's gonna go down in roughly two or three chapters. It's gonna be great, just wait a little bit.**


	19. Spears and Sex

**Two Months Later**

**Delphine POV:**

I examine the five daedric spears in front of me, the smith at my side. He asks, "What do you think?". I hand him the gold and tell him, "Fine work. Fantastic actually.". I pick up the five weapons (the five _extremely _heavy weapons) and begin to head back to my house. We've been practicing with swords, but spears are by far better weapons. Uthgerd will manage with any two-handed weapon, Lydia was trained to use any weapon when she became a housecarl, and Esbern and I were trained to use spears, swords, and maces. Faendal is the only one who's at a disadvantage, and I honestly want the bastard to die. Our training with the swords seems a little useless now, but the recruits will need to know how to use one-handed weapons if they stay with The Blades. When I'm inside the house I whistle, walk over to our dining table, and drop the spears on it. The weapons are unusual in Skyrim and heavy, but they're amazing in battle.

When we're all gathered I hand everyone a spear, Faendal complaining. I kick his calf and tell him to man up. I take my own weapon in my hands, look at the people around me, and ask them all, "You realize we're going to have to ditch these weapons once we have the dragonborn? They're absolutely fantastic in battle, but they're rare in Skyrim. We'll have to rid ourselves of them and our armor after the battle. The Thalmor will probably know The Blades were behind this, but they can't convict any of you.". They all nod in agreement. Then, I unroll a cloth map on the table and tell them, "Let's go over the plan once more.". I point at certain areas as I relay the plan. "Lydia will dress as a Blades member and lure Elenwen away from the embassy. Faendal will shoot the guards in the courtyard while Esbern and Uthgerd block the remaining guards in their barracks. I'll break in the front door and dispatch any guards there.".

"Lydia will have to occupy Elenwen for roughly two hours. I don't care what you do, just don't let her come back while the mission is in progress. Elenwen is a highly skilled mage, knows almost every spell in the world, and has created custom spells. She might not have a weapon on her, but her supply of magicka is almost endless. That damn bitch could kill us all with one hand while she eats a slice of cake with the other. Lydia, if you're caught by her I can't promise your death will be painless.". Lydia nods and responds, "I swore to give my life for my thane. If my death buys you a few hours, then I will gladly die. Just make sure to kill as many guards as you can in my wake.". I nod and keep telling the plan, "We go through the kitchen, through here, and out into the courtyard. If I can't break down the door, then we scale the fence. Either way we get into the courtyard, and kill the guards there.".

"Finally, we search the entire place top to bottom, kill any guards we come across, and save the dragonborn. When we have her we'll unchain her, knock her out, and get the oblivion out of there. Questions?". Uthgerd asks, "Why knock her out?". I tell her, "So she doesn't panic, blow our cover, or injure herself. Any other questions?". When nobody says anything I tell them, "Good, now let's train. We're still not ready, and we have an awfully long way to go.". I pick up my spear and head outside, the new Blades right behind me.

* * *

**Elenwen POV:**

My slave pants as I climb off of her, then lie down beside her and wrap her in my arms. I'm lying so my front is pushing against her back. I nuzzle her neck and smile, my slave's gotten to the point where her pregnancy gives her high energy and libido. She's practically been begging me to fuck her every single night for a month. I've almost always obliged, but I always make sure to make her pleasure me first. My Khajiit did just that, and more than earned her reward. I reach behind me and untie the straps on my fake cock (for some reason the woman wanted me to use it on her), then throw it off to the side. My slave is content simply lying in my arms, but I begin to slowly rub her neck. She sighs and leans her head back, allowing me more access. I smile into her neck and slide my hand down to her chest, grasping one of her growing breast. She lets out a slight hiss of discomfort, but grits her teeth and allows me to play with her tit.

She's seven months pregnant, and anyone who looked at her would know it. And, it's come with a lot of symptoms. Her breast are a decent size now, her body is naturally aching, her libido is up, and she's having trouble sleeping. Potions take care of the sleep and aching, but I can manage the other two. For some reason there's something satisfying about fondling my slave after I fuck her. She might not enjoy it, but I truly don't care. My slave's been behaving wonderfully since we played chess, I haven't even had to punish her. I smile and cruelly twist her nipple, but that only gets my slave to slightly move her hips. I let out a small laugh and tell her, "Slut.". She doesn't answer, but moves her hips even more. I slightly flip over, snatch my fake cock from the floor, and put it back on. My slave feels it press against her back, but simply keeps lying there. I roll my eyes, twist her nipple again, and tell her, "Up.".

She carefully flips over and rises so she's on her hands and knees. I pull the covers from her naked body and move behind her, her cunt still open and ready from me just fucking her. My whore moans as I push the glass device into her. I lie down on her back and use my right hand to play with her breast and my left to rub her stomach. The fake cock makes wet smacking noises as I fuck her, my slave's cunt desperately trying to get the glass to stay inside her. My slave pants and lets out small noises as I pound into her. I occasionally twist her nipple or squeeze her tit, but constantly rub her large stomach. My slave meets my thrust and begins to let out noises of approval. I smile and tell her, "Whore.". She only answers by moaning louder. The woman is little more than my own personal toy now. I can show her off to other people, command her to do whatever I want, and fuck her whenever it pleases me.

I'm almost certain with her stomach that this is uncomfortable, but this is one of the few positions the healer said wouldn't risk injuring her fetus. And, my slave makes the most noise in this position. I move to grab onto her hips, then speed up my thrusts until my slave's arms are shaking. She hisses and slowly slides until she's resting on her elbows, simply gritting her teeth and bearing me fucking her. This has probably lost all pleasure to her, but I'm having fun. So, I only slow down once I tire myself out. I consider leaving my Khajiit like she is. Open, wantoned, and begging to be fucked. But she's been good, and I imagine her ass is probably bruised from my hips by now. I bring my hand down to play with the fleshy nub above her entrance as I slowly penetrate her. She sighs and resumes moving her hips in time with me. I smile and tell her, "You're such a good little bitch for me.".

She only seems to get turned on even more. I promptly tell her, "You're nothing but a filthy tramp! It's like you're a cheap five gold whore!". Her arms collapse so she's lying on her chest, and I can practically feel her cunt convulse around my fake cock. When she's done I pull out of her, savoring her whimper as the tip pops out of her. I once again take it off and toss it to the side, then lie back down beside her. I use my hands to fiddle with her breast as she catches her breath. As I touch her I tell her, "The healer advises me to force you to go into labor two months from now.". She looks confused, and when I allow her to speak she says, "Forty two weeks is usually when Khajiit children are born.". I easily tell her, "Nord children are the same, but at nine months they're able to survive on their own. It'll be born with no problems, and will survive. I'm not asking you to like it, I'm telling you. In two months you'll give birth.".

She nods in understanding, allowing me to push her breast together. The sooner that bastard is out of her belly the sooner I have a slave that'll never leave. I trail one hand down and rub her stomach, my slave practically purring as I do. For some reason she enjoys the simple action of me rubbing her growing belly, and I haven't bothered questioning it. I can't stress, harm, or put the woman in any dangerous situations. My healer has assured me the bastard is alive and well, but even the healthiest babies can arrive dead if the mother isn't taken care of. The man has put together a special diet to make sure my slave is healthy, her fetus is getting properly fed, and her pregnancy goes well. He's also prepared a potion to force her labor, gotten everything the child will medically need, and prepared a diet to help my slave lose unneeded excess weight after she gives birth (it would be unhealthy if she kept it).

My slave suddenly ask me, "Can I see that book you got me on the moons, and that calendar?". I quickly get up, retrieve the items, and hand them to my Khajiit. I lie back down and fiddle with her tits, my slave looking at the book and calendar. When she puts it away I tell her, "Tell me what you were looking at.". She says, "I wanted to know what my child will be. If you truly force my labor two months from now, then he'll be born on the 11th day of Midyear 4E 202, and he'll grow up to be a Cathay Khajiit. Just like me.". I nod and hear a knock on my door. I go over and blink when I see a scout at my door. I ask, "What is it?". He bows and says, "We searched all of Markarth, but Delphine wasn't there.". I forgot I sent those scouts out months ago to search for the woman in Markarth (when I interrogated my slave she told me Delphine was in Markarth). I thank him, shut the door, and turn to my slave. She isn't aware of what's going on, she's simply lying in my bed.

I walk over, sit down on my bed, and command her, "Sit up.". She instantly recognizes my controlling tone and sits up. I tell her, "You told me when you first got here that Delphine was hiding out in Markarth. My scouts just got finished searching the city and told me she isn't there. Care to say anything?". I'm not certain if my slave is lying (Delphine is a master of disguise, and she might have fled). She quickly tells me, "That's where Delphine was when I last saw her.". I stand up, retrieve some rope, and walk back over to her. I lean in and begin kissing the woman, and gently play with her right tit. I begin to do anything I can to arouse her. I kiss, suck, fondle, and do everything I can imagine. When she's ready I spread her legs, slide down her body, and begin to fuck her with my mouth. She practically squeals as she grasps my hair, encouraging me. I smile into her cunt and speed up my sucking on her nub.

This is the first time I've used my mouth (until now I've only used my fingers and the fake cock), it's a treat for my Khajiit. I wait until she's right on the cusp of completion, thrusting up into my face in desperation. Then, I pull away from her so she has no contact with me. She lets out a confused noise, but stops as I grab her hands. I tie her forearms together, so she can't fuck her own fingers. I smile, kiss her forehead, and climb into bed beside her. This is her punishment for lying to me (assuming she did), and she knows it. I whisper, "Good night. If the ropes are broken when I wake up I'll smack the skin off your ass.". And I will to. My slave lets out a small, disappointed noise, but doesn't try to convince me to fuck her. I smile as I fall asleep. My slave's finally learned her place.


	20. Heroes

**Two Months Later**

I feel the cold wind blow across my face as I stand on my balcony, looking out over the barren waste the Nords call Skyrim. Rulindil stands beside me, still teasing me. "You're doing to be a dad!". He says in a mocking high-pitched voice. I snarl, "Shut up. My bed's ruined.". Rulindil laughs, pulls an iron can from his pocket, and offers it to me. I take the tin and pop off the top, then take some of the tobacco leaves from inside. I quickly place the leaves in my mouth and begin chewing, handing the tin back to Rulindil. He follows my lead. I carefully chew the leaves, the first time I tried to chew tobacco leaves I ended up vomiting. Rulindil mocked me for weeks afterwards, and I'm certain I gave a few of my men a good laugh. But now I'm use to it, and it takes some of the stress off. I gave my slave the potion to induce labor hours ago, and the healer just told me she's just now entered the second stage of labor.

I look at the sun and tell Rulindil, "Seven hours. I never would have imagined how long it takes to give birth to a child.". Rulindil snorts and tells me, "I gave you a book dedicated to explaining how childbirth works. Why didn't you read it?". I spit out the flavorless tobacco juices and tell my fellow, "I had better things to do. Reports that needed filing and Khajiits that needed fucking.". Rulindil offers me a bottle of ale. I happily take it, rinse out my mouth, and spit the alcohol out. Then, I actually drink the ale as Rulindil tells me, "She should only be in there for an hour or two. If she's in there longer than that, then the healers will use potions and magic to speed her labor along.". I nod, finish off my ale, and tell him, "I'm going to go take a nap in the barracks. Wake me when it's over.". Rulindil nods as I leave, chucking my empty bottle over the fence.

* * *

**Delphine POV:**

I shake my fellows awake as I yell, "LET'S GO! LET'S GO! TIME TO RISE AND SHINE! TODAY'S THE DAY! GET UP! GET UP!". When everyone's up I scream, "GET DRESSED! BREAKFAST IN FIVE!". While they get armed and armored I make them breakfast. It might be our last meals. Pork, potatoes, ham, carrots, sausage, dates, prunes, dog, ale, mead, and wine. When breakfast is gone I say, "Today's the day. We're saving the dragonborn. Remember the plan, and don't get caught. Let's do it.". I grab my spear and walk out the door, the new Blades following me. We either return victorious heroes or die failures. I'm not sure which one is more likely.

* * *

**Elenwen POV:**

Rulindil wakes me up, a grin splattered on his face. I groan as I sit up. My fellow says, "You're a daddy!". I manage to mumble, "Fuck off.". I get dressed, clean up, and cast a few healing spells. When I'm ready to meet my slave I ask, "Is the child alive?". Rulindil lets out a giggle (when the oblivion did he learn to giggle?) and says, "Both of them.". I let out a groan and ask, "Both?". Rulindil lets out another giggle and says, "Twins. A bouncing baby boy and blushing baby girl.". I put a dagger in my boot and tell him, "The expression bouncing baby is gender neutral, blushing is used to describe a bride. Idiot.". He snorts and says, "At least my wife didn't give birth to another man's kids.". I playfully shove him as we leave the barracks, heading for my room. I tell him, "She's not my wife, she's my property. At least she lasted longer than your slave. Does he even have arms now?". Rulindil scoffs at me.

"I'll have you know he has both of his arms, but only one of them works.". I roll my eyes and tell him, "How's my slave?". He shrugs and says, "Tired, but she did insist on holding and feeding the bastards. Mother's instinct I guess.". I open the door to the embassy and tell him, "Please, don't come in with me. I want to be alone with my slave for a little while.". He nods and says, "I know she'll be glad to see you, she asked about you as soon as the second bastard was born. The mess from birth has been cleaned up.". Then, we arrive at my room and I wave my comrade away. I enter my room, my bed freshly cleaned. My Khajiit looks like death, but she's alive. My biggest fear was being stuck with two motherless bastards, my slave dying giving birth to them. But she's fine, the babies are fine, and I'm fine. Nine months of waiting are finally done. But I still need to write down the bastard's names in my book of residents.

I walk over to my desk, grab a quill and paper, and ask, "What are their names?". She looks down at the Khajiit children in her arms and whispers, "The boy is Turamane and the girl is Aheh.". I nod and write them down. Now the chefs will know to prepare for two more, I'm two more closer to the legal limit of people in the embassy, and I can count two more people as tax reductions. I put down the quill and walk over to my Khajiit, looking at the two bundles in her arms. I can't really see them, but I will soon enough. I ask they woman, "Are they fed?". When she nods I tell her, "Give Turamane to me.". She looks worried, so I tell her, "I'm not going to hurt the little thing, I just want to look at him.". She still looks worried, but hands me the child. I sit down on my bed (facing the Khajiit) and uncover the boy. He's rather small, but besides that he looks rather healthy. And, he's not ugly to look at.

His fur is grey like his mother's pelt, but he has darker strips on his face and hands. His tail is short (I'll have to ask my Khajiit about that), his tiny claws are black, and his pelt becomes lighter the farther down on his body I look. His feet are almost white. His body (and I assume his sister's body also) looks like a mix of a kitten and regular baby, but I notice his eyes are Altmer like. I guess that's the one thing he got from his father. Turamane isn't bad looking, and might grow handsome with age. I wrap him back up in his blanket and give him back to his mother, but hold my hands out for Aheh. When I unwrap her I notice she looks a lot different from her brother. Her pelt is extremely dark grey (bordering on black), her tail and ears are longer than normal, she outweighs her brother, her back is spotted, her gigantic claws are tan, and her eyes are also elven. I hand her back to her mother, but nearly scream in fear and shock when Turamane begins to cry.

My slave begins to shush and rock him, but pulls down the covers when he keeps crying. She guides Turamane to her breast, awkwardly positioning him with one arm. I roll my eyes and take Aheh. While my slave tries to tempt her son to latch onto her breast, I amuse myself by making faces at her daughter. The child simply looks at me (can they even truly see at this point?), but I keep making faces. Snarling, scowling, and doing anything I can think of. Eventually I get bored with trying to intimidate the child, and turn my attention back to my slave, Turamane happily feeding. I can't help noticing he knees the woman's breast like she's a cat. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Aheh crying, I nearly throw the newborn across the room in surprise. But I manage to contain myself and hand it back to my slave, the woman groaning and bringing the other child to her free breast. It takes a while and awkward positioning, but eventually they're both feeding.

While they suck the Khajiit woman asks me, "Were you making faces at Aheh?". I shake my head, but my slave says, "You like her.". I scoff and tell her, "No.". She rolls her eyes and tells me, "Fine. Now, how come your healer didn't know I had two children? It wasn't exactly fun hearing, 'Just one more to go!' after I'd spend eight hours getting the first one out.". I let out a small laugh and tell her, "The man is an idiot.". When the bastards are done feeding I transport them to their crib, careful with their heads. Then, I slowly walk back to my Khajiit. I was planning on fucking her, but she's dead asleep. I smile and crawl into bed (my nap really didn't do anything), wrapping my arms around the woman. I smile as I fall asleep, my three slaves safe and sound in the room.

* * *

**Delphine POV:**

I watch Lydia run past my hiding place, Elenwen right behind her. We waited until the dead of night to pull off our plan. I rise and run up to the embassy, Faendal already going to work. When we arrive in the courtyard the guards are all dead, and Uthgerd and Esbern go to work on blocking the guards in the barracks. While they do that I rush up to the door, roughly kicking in it. I dispatch the few guards, but wait for my fellows. When they arrive I bust down the doors to the kitchen, walk through, and kick in the next two doors. I kill the two guards in the room, walk through, and break in the door to the second courtyard. The four of us quickly kill the five guards there, then bust down the final door. We finally enter the real embassy, but we have to fight a few more guards. When that's done I tell the Blades, "Move out, don't leave a single floor untouched! GO! GO! GO!".

* * *

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I nervously chew on the inside of my mouth, fear pulsing through my veins. Elenwen told me we were under attack, and that she was needed. She said that Turamane, Aheh, and I were all under protection, but she wanted to separate the children and I from each other. I questioned why, but did as I was told. Now I'm in a windowless room with two guards, the door bared. I can only hope it's enough. It has to be. It has to be.

* * *

**Delphine POV:**

I slam my shoulder into the door repeatedly, finally breaking it. I rush in, but the room is unguarded. Just a single crib in the corner. I walk over and expect to see a child, but the bed is empty. Strange. Oh well. Then, I hear Esbern yell. I quickly rush to him, but I'm not sure what to make of the sight in front of me. Two Altmer lie dead on the ground, but the Khajiit is ripping Esbern's face apart with her hands (I notice she lacks claws) and teeth. Without thinking I yank the Khajiit from Esbern, pull a potion from my pocket, and make the woman inhale it.

Within a few seconds she's unconscious. The other Blades have assembled, all of them looking at me in question. I tell them, "She's obviously troubled, but we can help her later. Uthgerd, carry her. We need to get out of here fast, the potion only last a few minutes.". Uthgerd heaves the woman up, and follows me out. We did it. We beat the odds and did it. I can't help smiling. But that dissolves when we're in the yard. The woman wakes up, looks around, and screams, "**ELENWEN!**".

* * *

**Elenwen POV:**

I raise my hand to deliver the killing blow to the Blades member, but a scream stops me. Within a second my mind clicks, _'Diversion'. _I run away without thinking, my lessors will kill the captured woman. When I arrive four Blades are trying to take my Khajiit away, but she's fighting tremendously. I raise my hand and allow a fireball to shoot from my hand, killing one of the members. One person runs away from the others, yet another diversion. I prepare to kill the man tugging on my slave's legs, but stop when I hear someone yell, "BITCH!". I turn my head and see Delphine standing there, her helm thrown to the side. I practically roar as I charge at her, flames engulfing me. Sparks fly from my fingers, Delphine forced to dance to avoid the lightning. I laugh as I fight the woman, forgetting about my slave. Damn diversions.

* * *

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I claw at the snow as Uthgerd tugs at my legs, a strange man yanking on my arms. I'm still yelling for Elenwen as I cry, Delphine's minions dragging me away from my life. Away from Elenwen, Turamane, and Aheh. Elenwen is busying trying to kill Delphine. I'm extremely hurt, but my mistress isn't to blame. She's kept my children safe, and that's more important to me than my own life. They'll need a wet nurse to feed them after I'm dead, but they'll be alive. I still fight as they drag me away, but eventually I see Uthgerd raise her hand. But I don't feel it connect with the back of my head.

* * *

**Delphine POV:**

I run. I've never ran this hard in my life, a psychotic bitch on my tail. I bolt past where Lydia lies, slowly trying to get up. She screams and falls down as I pass her, but she's alive. I'm not sure if Elenwen is behind me anymore, but I keep going. The sun rises, animals roar at me, and the terrain turns to freezing snow. But I don't stop. What the oblivion did I do? WHAT THE OBLIVION DID I DO?! I just revealed myself to Elenwen, made her aware I'm alive, and kidnapped the dragonborn. At least Skyrim will be saved (even if I do have to die). I don't stop running. I feel water splash at my feet and eventually lick at my calves, and I'm forced to halt my progress. The ocean. I reached the ocean. That's it, I'm dead. I feel a strange calm as I fall back first into the water, unconscious.


	21. Bargains

******Note: I thought I uploaded this chapter yesterday along with my other one, but that obviously didn't happen. I have a few free minutes, so I decided to post this before I no longer have access to FanFiction (for a couple of days). Enjoy.**

* * *

**Elenwen POV:**

I slowly walk back into the embassy, a snow storm brewing. A few of my men are dead, but they can easily be replaced. The soldiers that accompanied me go back to the barracks (after they unblock the door). I make my way deep into the bowels of the embassy. Past the room my slave was in, past the prisons, and past the baths. Rulindil appears at my side as I walk and begins apologizing for not stopping the Blades. He quickly tells me, "If you leave now I can fake your death, The Thalmor can't punish a dead woman for owning a slave.". My laughter confuses him, so I tell him, "My slave will be back within a month.". I reach the door I want, and take five keys from my pocket. The stone door is impossible to break down. I should have put my slave in this room, but the prize inside is worth more in a way. As I unlock the door Rulindil ask, "How can you be so sure?". I push open the door, Turamane's crying reaching my ears.

I smile as I walk inside the room and tell my fellow, "Her life is here. Her son, daughter, and the woman she loves.". Rulindil looks at the twins and ask, "She loves you?". I nod, pick up Aheh, and tell him, "She looks at me with admiration in her eyes, she acts as if I'm her lover and not her captor, and she tells me she loves me when she thinks I've fallen asleep after fucking. There are a thousand other reasons I know she loves me, but I'm not going to go into more detail.". I reach over with one hand and stroke Turamane's stomach, the boy weakly grabbing my hand. He quiets down as he feels my fingers, and Aheh is almost asleep. Rulindil goes silent, watches me quiet the children, and asks, "Do you love her?". I freeze, carefully choose my words, and tell him, "I fear I've grown attached to my Khajiit. If she never returns I'll deeply miss her, but I'll still raise her bastards. And, I suppose I would never truly believe she's left.".

"But she'll return, and when she does I'll be at the door with her collar.". Rulindil nods in understanding and ask, "Do you want me to go find a wet nurse? At the very least I know of a prostitute who's almost always leaking milk from her tits.". I nod and rock Aheh, Turamane now asleep. Rulindil leaves and I look down at the baby, and I can't help noticing the features the girl got from her mother. She'll grow into a relatively attractive looking woman, just like her mother (if not even prettier).

I look over at Turamane, and I also notice how he gets some of his features from my slave. I asked my slave about his tail and she simply told me it was a natural thing, so I don't have to worry about it. He'll grow to be a fine young man. Probably. Both of the children will grow up learning about The Thalmor, being taught the superiority of the Altmer, and instinctively know their place (they won't have to be trained like their mother). I place the child back into her crib and prepare to leave, but hesitate. Quickly (quick enough no one watching would notice) I kiss each child on the head. Then, I leave as fast as I can, shutting the door behind me.

* * *

**Delphine POV:**

I wake up on the shore, my spear lost. I did it, and I'm alive! I saved the dragonborn, angered Elenwen, and the world isn't doomed! My back screams as I stand up, but I manage to force myself onto two legs. When I'm up I take off my armor, throw it in the water, and begin to laugh. I'm Alive! I look around and see Solitude in the distance. The dragonborn should be in the basement of my house, recovering. I begin hobbling towards it and stop laughing, but my laughter echoes in the mountains around me. Oh well. When I reach Solitude everyone gives me strange looks due to my nakedness, but I keep going. When I enter the house I sigh in relief, every Blades member is gathered around the dining table. I quickly hobble upstairs, dress, and return to the kitchen. It's only as I draw closer to the assembled group I realize Lydia's right leg ends in a stub. I'll have to find a way to make it up to her. Nothing can replace half of a leg, but she made the difference. She'll have my eternal gratitude.

I sit down and ask Lydia, "How did-". She cuts me off by saying, "That Altmer woman was mounted when she came after me, she ran me down. Esbern had to amputate when we got back.". I feel nauseous at the image of Elenwen riding someone down. For Esbern to amputate the leg had to have been in terrible condition (Esbern _hates _amputating, and only does it as a last resort). Lydia's leg must have snapped at the knee, the bones breaking the skin. I clear my throat and ask her, "Does it hurt?". She shrugs and says, "Esbern gave me something for the pain.". I shoot a look at Esbern and he gravely says, "Skooma. Anything else would have been too weak, she would have had a heart attack from the pain.". Lydia made a sacrifice most of the people in Tamriel would have shied from. She was trained to be a housecarl, now she can't. The skooma she uses to kill the pain in her leg is highly addictive.

I turn and tell Lydia, "I don't care in you join our ranks or not, in my eyes you're a full member of our order. We'll pay for anything you need, house you, and make sure the rest of your life is lived in comfort.". The housecarl blinks and says, "I just want my thane to be okay.". I nod, turn to the group in general, and ask, "How _is _the dragonborn?". Uthgerd clears her throat and says, "Faendal died. I sent a letter to his wife-". I cut her off by saying, "I don't care, he deserved what he got. Now, what about the dragonborn?". Uthgerd rolls her eyes and tells me, "I don't know what's wrong with her. She fought us when we first found her, fought us in the courtyard, yelled 'ELENWEN' at the top of her lungs, and fought us when she woke up. I had to knock her out twice.". I rub my temples and tell Uthgerd, "Go get her, unconscious or not. We need to check her body for injuries.". Uthgerd nods and leaves.

I clear the table, and in a minute Uthgerd is lying the Khajiit down on it. I look at the tattered pants, loose breast bindings, and lack of shirt or shoes. Odd items for a prisoner to wear, but Elenwen isn't completely right in the head. Esbern quickly takes the woman's clothes off, in full healer mode. To him the Khajiit's naked body is just one more thing to treat. As he examines her he tells of her injuries. "A few whip marks, but nothing extensive.". He pulls back a area of fur and hums, a symbol of Talos burned into her skin. "I'll give Elenwen points for creativity, but the burn is nothing more than a scar now.". Then, he pulls open her legs. His face scrunches in confusion, but he closes her legs again. Then, he presses down on her stomach. It's only then that I notice the Khajiit's stomach is larger than when I last saw her. My eyes widen as a thought crosses my mind, then Esbern ask, "Delphine, what did the dragonborn's breast look like when you last saw her?".

I instantly ask him, "How in oblivion should I know? She wears clunky armor. What would I do, ask her to take it off for me to look? 'I'm aware we've just met, but pull off your breastplate and let me feel your tit.'.". Esbern gives me a look worthy of an angry Molag Bal and tells me, "Just tell me if you think they're larger. I'm not asking you to measure them, just roughly estimate.". I look at the woman's largish breast and tell Esbern, "They were a lot smaller when I first met her.". Esbern sighs and says, "It's clear the dragonborn has recently given birth, and the pregnancy obviously lasted into the later periods. Elenwen must have known, and allowed the child to be born.". The information hits Lydia like a rock, she seems to go into shock and says, "But to get pregnant you have to...". The woman trails off, fear filling her face. Esbern tells the room, "The dragonborn was definitely pregnant, and in all honest probably raped.".

Lydia's face collapses against the table, she closes her eyes, and whispers, "I should have gone with her.". I walk over, slap the woman on the back of the head, and tell her, "You did what she told you, you weren't aware what was going on, and you lost a leg saving her.". Lydia looks ready to argue, but stops when I glare at her. I look at Esbern and ask, "What do you think happened to the child?". Esbern shrugs and says, "Elenwen probably killed it, or removed it too early for it to live.". Uthgerd snarls, "Damned bitch.". I look at the Khajiit in question and whisper, "I can't imagine the horrors she endured.". Esbern nods and says, "Her vaginal passage is slight scratched and her anus was ripped at one point, indicating she was raped during the pregnancy.". Lydia cries out, Uthgerd begins to grin her teeth, and I kick Esbern in the shin. He might be a healer, but he doesn't need to be so factual. The dragonborn is a living being, who apparently went through a living oblivion. As if on cue the woman stirs.

Lydia instantly sits up, Uthgerd tenses, and I walk over to the Khajiit. I want the first face she sees to be a friendly one, one she knows she can trust. The woman's eyes slowly flick open, and focus on me. I smile and tell her, "Hello.". The Khajiit blinks, brings a hand up to feel her nakedness, and does something completely unexpected. Her eyes widen in fear, she punches me in the throat, begins to leap off the table, and yells, "RAPE!". Uthgerd catches her before she can hit the floor, the dragonborn still fighting. I gag and fall to my knees as I grasp my throat. Uthgerd pulls a sack from her hip and puts it over the Khajiit's head, holding her flailing arms and legs in her hands. Esbern pats me on the back when I rise and tells me, "The poor woman must be in shock. She probably flashed back to being forced into a sexual situation, and acted out. She'll calm down in a few minutes.". I doubt that.

The woman is fighting harder than ever, yelling out, "ELENWEN! RAPE! HELP!". Lydia tells Uthgerd, "Let her see me.". Uthgerd looks at me, and does as she's told when I nod. She faces the Khajiit towards Lydia, pulls the sack off, and keeps the woman in her strong grip. The woman is fighting and not looking around, but stops when Lydia says, "My thane.". The dragonborn freezes and looks at Lydia, her eyes showing deep sadness. She whispers, "Lydia? You're working with Delphine?". Lydia nods, and the dragonborn screams, "She's a liar! Don't believe whatever she's told you! Kill her, and we can still escape!". Uthgerd puts the sack back over her face. My heart sinks. Esbern puts a hand on my shoulder and I mumble, "Elenwen.". Esbern nods and tells me, "Let's tie her to a chair and calm her down, then we can talk to her.". I nod and motion for Uthgerd to do just that.

This time the Khajiit keeps quiet, but looks about ready to explode. We all sit down across from her, Lydia the closest. I clear my throat and tell her, "Dragonborn, whatever Elenwen has told you is a lie. We're all your friends. Faendal died to free you, Lydia lost a leg, and we all put ourselves in danger.". The Khajiit snarls, "Lies! You've brainwashed Lydia, Uthgerd, and whoever that old man is! I was happy there!". Uthgerd snarls, "You were raped!". The Khajiit hisses, "Elenwen only punished me when I deserved it!". The four of us fall silent and Lydia whispers, "Delphine, I thought Elenwen was a woman.". I nod and tell her, "Elenwen is.". Lydia lets out a high-pitched squeaking sound and ask her thane, "Elenwen raped you?". When the Khajiit nods and says, "Only a few times, to punish me and show me where I belong. She taught me important lessons.". Lydia asks, "Who else had you?". The Khajiit once again hisses, "Not a single soul. Elenwen would never share her lover with another.".

Uthgerd ask me, "So is Elenwen a man or does she just have the parts?". The Khajiit practically growls at Uthgerd, "Elenwen is a full woman, I have no idea what you're talking about!". Esbern rolls his eyes and says, "We're aware you were pregnant, and gave birth. Who raped you? You can tell us, we're all your friends. Did Elenwen kill your child?". The Khajiit freezes and whispers, "I have no child.". I sigh. It was killed then. Damn Elenwen. Esbern goes along and says, "I understand. Who impregnated you?". She snarls, "Elenwen rewarded me for my services with a male prostitute. He failed to pull out in time. Now, RELEASE ME! I WANT TO RETURN TO MY LOVER!". She begins fighting like violent, determined to get back to Elenwen. I put my head in my hands. I waited too long. I'm not sure what Elenwen did, but the woman is fucked up now. She sees her captor and rapist as her lover and friend. There's only one thing I can do.

I tell the woman, "Okay, I'll let you return to Elenwen.". The woman stops fighting and ask, "Really?". I nod and tell her, "On one condition. The dragon situation is critical. You defeat Alduin, and you get to return to your lover.". I actually mean to sign her into a mental health institution down in Cyrodill to help her overcome her sick and fucked up love of Elenwen, but she doesn't need to know that. The woman shakes her head and yells, "LIAR! I'LL NEVER BELIEVE YOU!". I'm about to give up, but Lydia tells the Khajiit, "She isn't lying.". The dovahkiin looks at her as she says, "On my honor as your housecarl, you will be set free once the dragons are taken care of. Please, you know I wouldn't lie to you.". The dragonborn looks reluctant, but whispers, "Deal.". I sigh in relief. One problem down, two to go.


	22. Now and Forever

**Seven Days Later**

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I walk up to the red dragon named Odahviing, The Blades right behind me. They've been tailing me all through my journey, but I'm not complaining. I hardly had to lift a finger in Blackreach, the four people following me took care of any enemy that dared to cross my path. When I grounded Alduin I wasn't even able to get to him in time, Lydia and Uthgerd were on him before I could blink. From the looks of it we're on the final leg of our 'adventure'. I exchange a few words with Odahviing, the dragon tells Delphine where I'll return (The Throat of the World), and tells me to unchain him. When I do the gigantic beast turns around and walks out onto the porch, I follow him. I quickly mount the dragon, take one last look at my 'friends', and hand onto Odahviing's neck spike as he shoots into the air. In an hour I'll be fighting the toughest dragon ever, but I don't care. I keep thinking of three things. Turamane, Aheh, Elenwen.

* * *

**Elenwen POV:**

I watch the wet nurse feed my slave's children, the Khajiit babies not knowing the difference in the milk. When they're fed the woman hands them back to me, and quickly rushes away when I dismiss her. I put the two back into their crib, the twins smelling fresh due to their recent bath. I meant for the children to go asleep, but they stay wide awake. I roll my eyes and reach out, dangling my hand over Turamane's face. He was sucking on his hand, but stops when he notices my fingers. He lets out a confused purr, pops his clawed hand out of his mouth, and bats at my hand. I hiss as his claws scratch me, but the wound is tiny and doesn't even bleed.

Aheh notices the game and joins in, both of the Khajiits now attempting to kill my hand. Turamane and Aheh love this game, and Rulindil told me it was good for their reflexive development. Usually my slave would play this with them, but she still hasn't returned from her 'kidnapping'. I thought she would be back right now, but she must have run into trouble. I shrug. She'll return soon enough from wherever she is. My thoughts are disturbed by Turamane yanking my hand to his face and biting. I groan, but allow the twins to keep playing with my hand. My thoughts keep wandering.

* * *

**Dovahkiin POV:**

Alduin screams and flails in the air, but I simply ignore the gigantic dragon. He keeps screaming. Damn, how long does it take to die? When he finally dies the huge man I had to fight comes up to me, then asks me if I want to go home. I say yes in a heartbeat. He uses his Thu'um on me (which drives me to my knees) and the world goes white. It takes a few seconds, but eventually the world comes back and I'm able to stand. I see The Blades are already gathered. Odahviing quickly lands and we exchange words, then the giant dragon quickly flies away. I walk over to Delphine and tell her, "The world is safe for a while, now I'm going home.". I move to walk past her, but the woman stops me by saying, "Not quite.". I don't even feel the butt of her sword hit me in the temple.

* * *

**Lydia POV:**

I reach out and try to punch Delphine, but Uthgerd is too far away. "FUCK YOU! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!". I scream at the woman as Uthgerd moves closer to our leader, allowing me to hit her. Delphine allows me to punch her as she answers, "She's going to a mental health institution down in Cyrodiil. We'll walk down to Ivarstead, then tomorrow we'll ship her out.". She moves over and grabs the Khajiit, picking her up and starting to walk. Uthgerd follows her and looks concerned, but doesn't do anything. All I can do is curse as I'm carried down the mountain, my missing leg the only thing that's preventing me from attacking Delphine.

* * *

I'm still screaming as Uthgerd carries me into my room at the inn, but stop when the bigger woman places a hand over my mouth. She quietly tells me, "We'll free the dragonborn in an hour. Understand?". I nod and allow the other woman to lie me down on my bed. She treats my healing stump, changes me into regular clothes, and then attends to her own needs. Before I know it an hour is up, the sky is dark, and Uthgerd is carrying me to the dragonborn's room. She places me down near the door so I'm sitting up and hands me a lockpick. I quickly open the door, Uthgerd picking me up and carrying me inside. My thane is tied down in her bed, a rag shoved in her mouth. Delphine has decided the woman is insane for loving Elenwen, and is apparently treating her as such. When she sees us she begins fighting her bonds, but can't break free. Uthgerd shuts the door and all but drops me on the floor.

She unties my thane and tells her, "Wait a minute.". The Khajiit looks nervous, but waits. Uthgerd tells her, "We're setting you free, but it has to look like you escaped.". She nods and breaks the ropes, so it looks like she managed to escape herself. When that's done she goes to leave, but stops when she notices me. She turns to Uthgerd and tells her, "Take care of her.". Uthgerd nods and the two shake hands. Then, my thane lunges forward and traps me in a hug. She pulls back and tells me, "You sacrificed so much, and yet I'm going back. I'm sorry, but I love her.". I whisper to her, "I know, and I can't stop you. You stopped Alduin from destroying the world and that's enough for me.". She hugs me again and says, "You've done so much. I swear to you I'll write you a letter every day for the rest of my life, I'll make sure the house is full of supplies, and I'll come visit whenever I can.". I feel tears rolling down my face, but I ignore them and hug her. Then, I squeak, "Go.". The next second my arms are empty. I smile as Uthgerd picks me up. My thane will be happy now. I did good. I did good.

* * *

**Elenwen POV:**

Rulindil wakes me up and I sit up snarling, but stop when he whispers, "She's here.". I smile, stand, and pick up her collar and leash. I walk down to my office, where my slave is kneeling on the floor. "You're back.". She nods, but keeps looking at the floor. I lean forward and snap her collar on her. "You came later than expected.". She quickly apologizes. I smile, lean forward, and stroke her hair. "Turamane and Aheh missed your tits, and I missed your cunt.". My slave doesn't respond. I kneel and ask, "Are you going to leave again?". When she shakes her head I yank it back, roughly kiss her, then release her mane. I smile and tell her, "Come on, the children are hungry and I'm horny.". I stand, turn and walk with my slave following behind me. I can't help smiling. It's over. It's all over. She's mine. Now and forever.

_The End_

* * *

**Note: I know you might not have expected this to end so soon, but from this point on the story would be pointless. I really enjoyed writing this, I loved all the reviews I got, and I'm glad so many people enjoyed it. Now, onto business.**

**It's a long note, so be ready. This note is somewhat important (I'll be attaching it to _The Queen and her Cat_ also) and is in reference to my next work. As some of you readers might have noticed I usually work on two works at a time, and _Disgusting _is now reached its conclusion. So, I'll be starting on my next story. However, this one is going to be different.**

**It's a sort of 'test' to see if what I do works out, there's a chance it might end up getting scrapped or have long periods between updates. Unlike all of my other works, this one will be set in a 'modern' time. It's a post zombie apocalypse story set in north america. I toyed with the idea of making this story in a different universe (a different video game series or a show), but it seemed to work out best in The Elder Scrolls universe.**

**I also toyed with the idea of making it set in Europe or Africa, but I'm too uneducated on the geography of those areas and feel I wouldn't do the areas justice and would end up describing them poorly. I know the idea sounds a little strange and too cliché, but I feel I could make the story interesting and readable (I actually think it'll end up really well if I go with it). It's going to be set in the time period of roughly 2050 or 2070. About thirty years after the apocalypse started.**

**I'm telling all of you this so you can expect what my newest story is going to be (the first chapter will be posted in a day or two). I'm still telling the story in first person perspective to get the full emotions and thoughts of the characters. The dovahkiin will be labeled 'survivor' (and obviously human), and the other main character will either be Delphine, Taarie, or Hulda (it's probably going to end up being Delphine because her personality is already somewhat revealed and explored in Skyrim).**

**As I said before it may sound cliché, but I'm going to put my own spin on the zombie idea. In every zombie book, video game, and movie I've seen the characters always find a cure, get to a safe area, or the government suddenly does something to help. I'm doing away with that. In my idea the government tried to help, fortified a few major cities, looked for a cure, and tried to treat the infected. But eventually everything went to hell.**

**There's no cure, no safe area, no government, and not a single soul alive is immune. The zombies now outnumber the human population. The only hope for 'survival' is going up north (ex. Canada or northern Russia), the areas were less populated before the apocalypse. Since they were less populated there are less zombies, and the zombies there 'starved to death' (are now unable of movement due to lack of nutrition). And, the cold seems to deter (but can't fully stop) zombies.**

**I want to know what you guys think, and if this story should be pursued (I'm at least going to upload a few chapters). It should also be noted that this will be a 'traveling story'. The main characters will be going from Brownsville, Texas, America to Branson, Missouri, America to Yellowknife, Northwest Territories, Canada. That being said, enjoy the rest of your day and tell me what you think.**

**-KhajiitWarriorSam**


End file.
